Death's Champion
by Naienkon
Summary: Death realizes that things went bad when Harry Potter is unable to have children after Voldemort hit him with the second killing curse. When this was realized things went very wrong and Death knew she just have to fix it. So when Harry finally dies she's there to meet him and hopefull set things right. Grey/mild dark overpowered Harry. Mild bashing to select weasley's and Dumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. Obviously, I don't own anything, this is J.K's world I'm just playing in it…until my deal with the Weasley twins goes through anyway lol. I'm not going to reveal the pairing for Harry yet. I want to see if anyone can figure it out especially since it took me so long to decide myself. Also, yes Harry will be very overpowered in this fic. I'm sorry but that's how I wanted to write it but don't worry too much. I plan for a final battle with Harry and Voldemort to be amazing. My goal is to see them standing as equals in the fight. So, while Harry will be overpowered Voldemort will still be able to match him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts."_

**Chapter 1: How it went wrong.**

-December 31, 2018-

Harry currently had his wrists bound and shackled to chains that were attached to the ceiling of the room he was in. His magic was sealed by the runes on the shackles. His body was covered with old scars and still bleeding wounds. The word 'Useless' was carved into his chest. The look on Harry's face was one of someone who had nothing left to live for. Harry was a broken man and after so many years in this room, he no longer felt anything anymore.

As he hung there, Harry wondered where everything had gone wrong. He had destroyed the Horcrux's, sacrificed himself and then made the choice to come back and kill Voldemort. There had been a huge party followed by a huge memorial for those who were gone. Harry had returned to school when it was fixed. He'd actually knuckled down in his final year and received Outstanding's in nearly all his classes. He'd become an Auror and the whole time he had been in the best relationship with Ginny Weasley. Where had it all gone wrong?

"Heh…I just had to ask her to marry me, didn't I?" Harry asked himself as he remembered how everything changed after he purposed. At first, it was small little things like her snapping at him over stuff like the dishes not being done or the trash not being taken out. None of that bothered Harry since they were planning a wedding while Ginny was also right in the middle of her Quidditch career. So, Harry had just chalked it up to stress.

That is until a few years after the honeymoon. The two of them had been trying to have a child and that's when she got worse. She got really abusive the longer it took. The more attempts they made the more failures they had. The more failures they had the more abusive she got. Eventually, they went to St. Mungo's and that was when Harry found out the second killing curse had taken away more than the Horcrux. Harry was no longer capable of having children. The whole way home Ginny said nothing while Harry was crushed. All Harry ever wanted was a family and now that was never going to happen. Once the door was shut, Ginny blasted Harry in the back with a cruciatus curse stronger than any other he had felt until he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was here in this room.

The door opened, pulling Harry from his thoughts as he watched Ginny walking in. Had it not been for everything she had done to him he might have found her attractive. She was wearing a very tight red leather skirt, a white button-up top with fiery red robes over them. The moment she reached him her eyes flashed red as she smacked him across the face. Harry didn't even feel the sting anymore. At one point he had been curious about the red flash in her eyes but that was a long time ago and now it no longer mattered.

"Do you even realize how useless you truly are?" She asked as she smacked him again.

"Why?" Harry asked yet again and she laughed.

"Always with that same stupid question. You're not even fun to play with anymore." Harry just looked at her with lifeless eyes. While he had long since lost his reason for living, this one question was the only thing that kept him going. He really wasn't even sure why he wanted to know. "You know what maybe I will tell you. You're obviously to stupid figure it out on your own. You really are nothing but a pathetic little pawn." Harry continued to look at her with lifelessness in his eyes. Harry knew that if he showed her any sign whatsoever of hope she would deny him his answer and then beat that hope out of him. "Yes, I think you're finally ready." She conjured a chair with her wand and sat down. Once she was comfortable her eyes flashed red again, she pointed her wand at him and shouted, "CRUCIO!" The torture curse hit him and while his body felt like it was being stabbed all over, he no longer screamed in pain. "Yes, you're definitely ready now." She settled herself as she leaned back and folded her arms. "From the moment Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby until this moment, you've been nothing more than a puppet on a string. You'd been a very good little plaything right up until you told me you could never have children. Up until that moment, everything was going exactly the way Dumbledore said it would…"

Harry almost shouted at her in shock, "Dumbledore!?" Ginny hit him with another Crucio causing him to shake with pain, but it still wasn't enough to make him scream.

"Yes, of course, Dumbledore, he was behind it all. The moment he heard that prophecy he put everything into place. Hell, he was even the one who made it seem like the Potters were more of a threat to Voldemort than the Longbottom's." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "As if those morons could ever be a threat to anyone." Harry gave no response or reaction to this. He just waited for her to continue. "From the moment you met us on the platform to now Ron, my mother and I have been slowly pushing you towards this. My brother did it for the fame, my mother did it for the money, and I did it because being married to the great Harry Potter was a childhood dream. We were supposed to have kids and I was gonna be Lady Potter." She smirked at him. "Well I'm still Lady Potter and now that I've found the first of many replacements for you, I'll be able to start my family while you just die." Harry still didn't react to anything she said. He no longer had anything to live for.

"Was there anyone else in on this?" Harry wasn't sure where this question came from but couldn't stop himself from asking it. He watched as Ginny tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"No…not really… Well, I guess you can say Snape was in on it, but he was being used by Dumbledore to protect you. In fact, I think Dumbledore's cruelest moment was when he made it so Snape was the one to tell you about having to die. While Snape hated how much you reminded him of your father, your eyes and his promise to Lily, made him protect you. The biggest arguments they got into was over your treatment at the Dursley's. Snape would rage for hours to Dumbledore about it and Dumbledore just went on and on about the blood wards that would keep you safe. The irony of it was they worked, but only until your first year at Hogwarts. Once you started calling Hogwarts your home the wards broke, not that Dumbledore cared mind you. He kept sending you there so you would constantly feel like your life was worthless. Which made it so much easier to control you. The biggest issue was Gringotts since they tried so hard to get you to claim your inheritance and have the Potter's will read. Which is why you never went to the bank to get your money after your second year." Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Hell, even that trip was designed to get you to pity my family's lack of money and want you to do everything to help us." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"I never cared about how much money you had or didn't have."

Ginny rolled her eyes and ignored him to continue. "The real issue was dealing with Sirius. He fought so hard for your rights and what was best for you. Makes me glad I used a compelling charm on Bellatrix to kill him." This actually got a rise out of Harry, but only in the form his mouth opening slightly.

"You're lying…" Ginny laughed at him as she shook her head.

"Oh, no dear husband I am telling the truth. I compelled her to quickly knock out Tonks and then kill Sirius. It amazes me that no one noticed. I mean Bellatrix never just killed someone she always liked to play with her food first. Can you imagine how bad she could have been if she just finished off her opponents instead of toying with them?" Harry could feel his life slipping away with every word she spoke now. "Well Dear, while this little chat has been fun. I think it's time we end this, don't you?" Ginny just started to raise her wand when the door was blasted open. Before Ginny could even turn around the disarming charm hit her and sent her wand sailing into the intruder's hands.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Harry recognized that voice.

"Hermione?" He questioned and she glanced at him for a moment.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione returned her attention to Ginny, with murder in her eyes. Ginny, however, looked extremely calm, almost like she not only expected this, but she planned for it. "Did you really think you could get away with this Ginevra?" Hermione asked and Ginny laughed.

"What makes you think I haven't gotten away with it?" Hermione leveled her wand and was just about to cast when a spell came out of the corner and Hermione's eyes clouded over. Harry knew that look, Imperius Curse. Harry looked for the source and saw Ron appear out from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"You know I think she was actually going to kill you, Ginny." Ron chuckled as Ginny took her wand back from Hermione.

"Yes, luckily we knew she would make it down here after all that was part of the plan." Ron and Ginny turned to face Harry, and in that moment, he realized what the point of Hermione being here must have been.

"You would really use Hermione in an attempt to draw out any remaining hope I might have had?" The two of them laughed as Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. She turned and faced Harry pointing her wand right at his chest.

"No, you brainless git. Hermione has been nothing but a pain in my arse. Add in the fact that she's a bloody dyke, I had to Imperize her just to get laid. So, we brought her here to kill you." For the first time in years, Harry felt anger and would have loved nothing more than to rip Ron and Ginny apart. "She's going to kill you and the Aurors I called for will come for her. Arriving only just a bit too late to save you from her clutches. Now let's get this over with, I got a sexy new wife and a new toy to get to." The two of them laughed and Ron pointed his wand at Hermione one last time. As she opened her mouth Harry saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm more than ready to die." Harry saw more tears fall as he closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard was, "Avada Kedavra!"

-Scene break-

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was back at the Kingscross station. He got up slowly and quickly wished for robes. After he was dressed, he turned around and was shocked to see a platinum blonde woman with violet eyes wearing purple robes and armor, holding a scythe.

"I am so sorry for what I've done to you." Harry just blinked at her.

"Death?" He asked and she chuckled at him.

"Yes, but I prefer Beatrice if you don't mind." Harry just stared at her not sure if she was kidding or not.

"Not to be rude but why am I here?" She smiled at him as she motioned for him to sit down.

Once they were both comfortable, she sighed. "Harry I'm so sorry. I'm afraid this is all my fault." Harry just stared at her.

"I'm sorry but how is this all your fault?" She sighed again as she waved her hand a floating screen appeared in front of them showing him Tom Riddle. He was truthfully the last person Harry wanted to see but being held prisoner for however many years had tempered his emotions.

"This man is the first person to truly defy me. While others in the past have attempted to create Horcruxes and some had succeeded in some way, most died in the attempt of it. Tom Riddle was the first to truly succeed and I hated him for it. I chose to send the prophecy that put you through all of this. I was so focused on claiming his soul that I ignored yours in the process. I didn't even try to talk to you when you came here the first time. I let that old fool talk to you. I should have stepped in then but at the time I figured 'Yes he's gone through hardships but it's gonna get better now.' So, I let things play out. While I knew what the three Weasley's and Dumbledore were up to, I didn't see how it could end like this." She was staring at the ground unable to even look him in the eye.

"So, this was all your doing?" Harry asked not sure he would even believe this. She looked up at him and to his surprise, she was crying.

"Yes, and I'm here now to offer you a chance to change it." Harry just blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" She smiled at him as she waved her hand again and the screen vanished, and two doors took its place.

"The door on the left will take you on to the next life. There you would be judged and given the good word I put in for you. Everyone who ever truly loved you, that has died will be there to welcome you with open arms." Harry started to get up to head to that door, but death grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't you even want to hear what the second door is?" To be honest Harry didn't but decided to humor her. She smiled as she let go of him. "That door will take you back in time to the summer just before your fourth year. You will wake up in the Weasley house before the world cup and you will remember everything."

Harry just stared at the door for several minutes before turning to Death. "So, you're saying that if I go through that door, I will not only see a lot of my loved ones alive again I will be able to save them?" Harry asked and she nodded to him. "What about my parents?" She frowned at him, "I'm sorry I can't send you that far back for two reasons. One, if I did and I erased the prophecy then Tom would never have anyone as an eternal enemy. He would rip the world apart as an immortal Dark Lord killing anyone who got in his way. You have to survive him as a baby and become the boy who lived no matter what or you will have no future." Harry hung his head and turned his attention back to the other door.

"But if you go back you can have the chance to save Sirius, Cedric and everyone else who died at Tom's hands. Including the ones that you now know you could have saved if things had gone differently." Harry knew she was right. He had learned so much after the war was over and he hated how much he could have fixed if he had just looked in the right places, but now he had lost his will for life in that room Ginny had kept him in. Harry looked back at the left door that would lead him to the great beyond. He was about to get up and walk towards it and just move on. "You don't want to save them?" Harry noticed the shock in her voice, and it caused him to sigh before looking at her.

"Beatrice I've spent my entire wizarding life trying to save people. In case you haven't noticed, I suck at it. Why should I go back just to screw it up again? Why should I go back so I can get used? Why should I take the chance that I might bring these people back only to see them die in front of me again? Tell me why I should punish myself all over again when I can walk through this door and see them all in a place where nothing can hurt them."

Harry turned to open the left door only to find it already open and his mother blocking the door. Harry immediately looked at the ground unable to look her in the eye. "What's the matter, son? Can't look your mother in the eye?" Harry looked away even more. "Do you know why?" Harry said nothing and she sighed at him. "Harry, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. Maybe I don't have the right to say this, but I am extremely disappointed in your decision. I can't believe you would turn your back on your friends like this." Harry laughed and it wasn't a happy laugh, no it was cold and lifeless.

"I don't have any friends just people who want to use me for one thing or the other." His mother sighed as she walked over to the bench and sat down next to Beatrice.

"Show him." Beatrice nodded and a screen appeared in front of him again.

Hermione appeared first and she was crying while sitting in a cell. "Harry…hic… I'm…so…sorry!" Harry watched as the dementors gathered around her cell to feed. She screamed as the scene shifted and Luna was crying in a corner of her room covered in only a sheet. "Oh, honey I'm home." Ron walked in the room slowly taking his clothes off. "Are you ready to play?" Luna screamed and looked like she was about to run but Ron waved his wand and she was put under the imperious curse. The scene shifted again and this time it showed Neville in a room like the one he had been in. The only difference was Neville was chained to a bed with the same look of lifelessness in his eyes. "There's my good husband." Ginevra walked into the scene and she was holding her stomach. "Congratulations, you've helped me conceive an heir to the Longbottom line. Sadly, that means there's no more use for you, is there?" As she raised her wand the scene changed. This time it was George and he seemed to be running for his life. When he came to a dead-end, he turned and was facing Ron and Molly. "We're sorry to have to do this George. But a joke shop is not appropriate for my son. Now be a good boy and go work at the ministry." Molly said as she leveled her wand at George. Harry watched as the imperious curse took hold of him, "Yes Mother." George said as the screen vanished. Harry just stood there wanting not to care but he just couldn't find it in himself. Rage was building up in him to the point where he felt like he wanted to explode.

"So, you see Harry. Dumbledore gave those three Weasley's a taste of control and power, and as you can see, it went right to their heads. They started controlling everyone and anyone that couldn't be controlled well…" His mother let her voice trail off, but Harry got the point. Harry rounded on the two women and they were surprised to see how angry he was.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY IT HAS TO BE ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO SAVE THESE PEOPLE! WHY IS IT MY MERLIN BE DAMNED JOB TO HELP THEM!" Harry's emotions were all over the place. Sure, he wanted those people to be saved, but why did it have to him? Why couldn't someone else save them?

Harry was about to start yelling again when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring at himself only with brown eyes. "It's you because that's what Potter's do. Auxilium Natus Est Omnis, the Potter's family credo. It means Born to Help Everyone, Hermione had it right when she said you have a saving people thing. That thing is just what Potter's do. We save everyone we can and punish ourselves over the ones we couldn't. We never walk away from someone in need of help son." Harry just stared at his father. At some point, a familiar lopsided grin appeared on Harry's face before he started to chuckle. His chuckle soon turned to a full blow barking laugh.

"Oh god, he's learned to laugh like Sirius. We've officially failed as parents." His mother said which made everyone laugh. Eventually, the laughing stopped, and Harry looked at the other door. Sighing he started to walk towards it.

"Gonna leave without hearing about all the perks you're getting?" All three Potters looked at Beatrice with confusion on their faces.

"I'm getting perks?" Harry asked and Beatrice grinned at him.

"Harry my dear sweet man. I'm not going to send you back with just the knowledge of everything that's happened. No, I'm sending you back without the Horcrux in your head without taking away your chance at children. I'm going to break all the magical blocks that had been placed on you. Your power will be through the roof. You will need to learn to control it but when you do get a hold on it. Not even Dumbledore will be able to contain you!" Harry just stared at her. "I'm gonna give your natural occlumency shields a major boost as well. Are you ready for that?" Harry nodded and in an instant, she closed the distance and kissed him deeply. James's jaw hit the floor and Lily's face went red with a combination of rage and embarrassment.

When they broke apart Harry was glowing, and he looked fourteen again. "Was that necessary?" Lily asked and Beatrice grinned at her.

"No, but it was totally worth it." Lily got up and started to walk towards Beatrice, but James stopped her.

"Lily flower, remember who this is and what she can do all of us." Lily crossed her arms and looked thoroughly annoyed. Harry just laughed at how much his mom reminded him of Hermione.

"Mom are you sure you aren't related to Hermione?" Lily smiled at that but shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry I'm not but she's still your sister in every way but blood so make sure you protect her. No more repeats of what happened in your third year with that stupid broom got it?" Harry nodded as he walked up to his parents and hugged them tightly.

"I'll make you guys proud this time." They smiled as they hugged him back.

"Son, we have always been proud of the man you've turned into and will turn into again." His parent wished him luck and then they walked back through the left door and it closed behind them. Harry turned to the right door and started towards it.

"Wait, one last thing," Beatrice called out to him just as he was about to grab the handle. "Let things unfold until your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. It doesn't need to be exactly the same, but your name needs to come out of the Goblet and Crouch Jr needs to make the cup a portkey. Meaning when you're at the world cup you need to let Crouch Jr steal your wand and you need to let him go. If he doesn't become Moody your name won't come out and things won't progress right. Once your name comes out of the Goblet feel free to use any methods you want from there, as long as Tom gets his body back in the end of it. Without a proper body, he can't die. Not even the baby homunculus form counts." Harry nodded to her that he understood. "Oh, and you can share all of this with only one person. Make sure they aren't around your age or it will just be a burden on them as they won't be able to do much to help you. I'll leave it up to you who you want but make sure you can trust them. When you tell them, I recommend a private room at Gringotts and pulling them into your mindscape. I'll place something in your mind to help pass the information to them." Harry nodded at her as he took in all of this and he decided to ask something he was afraid to ask while his parents were here.

"Beatrice do I still need to end up with Ginny this time?" Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? Do you really still love her?" Harry gave a hollow dark laugh.

"No…to be honest I'd probably be better off just staying by myself. I just want to make sure I don't have to be with her." Beatrice once again was looking at Harry with sad eyes.

"Harry why would you…"

"Because all anyone seems to see is the boy-who-lived, The savior, or Lord Potter. I'd be better off just having a lot of good friends and give up on the whole dating thing." Harry sighed as he turned back towards the door, but Beatrice grabbed him and pulled him back to face her.

"Harry, listen to me, Ginny was never going to be good for you. This time keep your eyes open and you'll find someone who can understand you." Harry wanted to believe her, but he still felt skeptical about the idea that someone could like him for more than his titles. However, the way Beatrice was looking at him made him sigh and nod.

"Okay, I promise I will at least try." Beatrice smiled brightly at him, which caused him to give her his lopsided grin.

"That's all I ask, now go on you. You've got a lot of work to do." She made shooing motions at him and he chuckled at her. He turned around and grabbed the handle to open the door.

Just before he stepped in, he laughed and shouted. "HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

**Author's note:** Okay I can't wait to read the reviews. I especially love constructive criticism, but if you're just going to be rude please just move along as you will be ignored. Also, I wanted to point out that my timeline will be off since I'm putting the quidditch world cup before Harry's birthday. I needed all the summer to work with, so Harry only spent two weeks at the Dursleys. You won't find this out till the next couple of chapters, but I wanted to point it out ahead of time. Also, as a warning don't expect a lot of people acting like they do in cannon. I will try to keep to their characters as best I can, but I doubt it will be perfect.

**Fanfic Recommendation:** Okay, I've seen some other author's doing this and I wanted to as well. My first recommendation is 'Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path' by Temporal Knight. The story about a Harry Potter that is a Rune Savant. It's a Harry/Hermione/Tonks/Fleur/Daphne fic and Harry also becomes close with Professor Babbling but views her more of a mom figure. The story is well-paced and full of surprises. It was an amazing ride reading it. Also, it's complete which makes it even better**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay well here's chapter two. It came out a lot quicker than I thought. Props to Cloudedorange for helping me realize what this chapter needed. Something had been missing from this one and I finally realized what it was with their help. Gotta love constructive critiques. I should probably warn you that this one has some graphic content…at least I think so anyway. It's hard to tell when you're a horror fanatic. What I wrote didn't really phase me after all the movies and stories I've watched, but it might phase some of you. So, I'm giving you a warning, but I still hope you all enjoy the chapter. ^_^

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts." _

**Chapter 2: Fighting the Rage.**

Harry practically leaped out of the bed he was laying in clutching his head. He felt like someone had just ripped something out of his scar. There was something wet trickling down from his scar. Without thinking about it he wandlessly summoned his glasses to him and headed to the bathroom.

After closing the door, he realized that he was indeed back in his fourteen-year-old body. He couldn't help but grin as he looked over his younger self. That was until he noticed the black blood coming out of his scar. His scar had indeed been ripped open and the Horcrux was gone. He watched as the scar slowly closed and faded slightly. Harry quickly cleaned and dried his face before looking in the mirror again. He couldn't help but smile at how happy he was for this chance.

"_Come outside."_ Harry blinked as he heard Beatrice's voice in his head. Following her instructions, he found her standing next to the fence that surrounded the Weasley's house.

"So, what brings you here Beatrice?" Harry asked still grinning as she smiled at him happily.

"You know you're the first living person to actually call me Beatrice, it feels…nice." She smiled brightly at him. "Anyway, I wanted to give you an early birthday present." Harry laughed at that and it took him a minute to compose himself.

"Oh, my gods a birthday present from Death Beatrice herself." She made an annoyed face at him and looked like she was about to leave.

"Well if you don't want it then I'll just go." She started to turn around but before she could he took her hand in his and stopped her. She blinked at his hand in shock before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Death thinking I'm someone worth giving a birthday present to." Beatrice looked at him with a great deal of sorrow in her eyes.

"Your future girlfriend is going to have her work cut out for her huh?" Harry rolled his eyes at her as he let go of her hand.

"So…" Harry got up on the fence next to her grinning. "What didja get me?" Beatrice grinned as she waved her hand and two rather large eggs appeared in her hand. The first one was red and black like lava and looked like it could catch fire at any moment. The second egg was yellow with a bunch of pulsing white crack like lines that looked like lightning on it.

"These eggs contain two extinct magical snakes. The red one is an Ashbringer, not to be confused with the Ashwinder. This snake can shrink and grow at will. Its most notable power is it's completely fireproof and can breathe fire as good as any dragon." Harry whistled at that as he thought of the possibilities. "The yellow one is the Thunder Serpent. Can you guess what it does?" Beatrice asked and Harry pretended to think about it.

"Does it yell really loudly like thunder?" He asked with his lopsided grin that made Beatrice roll her eyes at his obvious joke.

"No, it can emit and shoot lightning bolts." Harry whistled again in admiration of the two snakes. "Okay now I know what you're thinking, 'But Beatrice I lost my Parselmouth ability when the Horcrux left my head!' This was true but this time around you get to keep the ability. Basically, when I took the soul from your head, I only took the soul and not the powers he gave you accidentally. Not to mention that with the blocks on you gone, you'll find that you're a better study now. Even without your knowledge from your first run, you could put Hermione to shame this year." Harry's eyes widened and he grinned as he pictured the look on Hermione's face.

"So, which one do I get to keep?" Harry asked and Beatrice rolled her eyes at him.

"You get both, you idiot." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously giving me two ancient and extinct magical creatures?" She beamed at him as she nodded her head at him. Harry just couldn't believe she thought he was that worth it. Getting this second chance was more than enough to make up for what she had done to him. He held out his hands and she gently placed both eggs in his hands.

"Now when they hatch, which will be as soon as I leave, they need to see you first so they will bond with you and become your familiars. They will be very intelligent even right after being born. Make sure you treat them with respect, okay?" Harry nodded as he held the eggs close to him to keep them warm and safe. "Good luck, Harry." Beatrice smiled and was about to leave when Harry gently grabbed her hand to stop her. Before she could respond Harry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Beatrice blushed bright red as she just stared at him in shock.

"Thank you for everything. I promise I'll get it right this time around."

She just stared at him for several minutes. "Harry, you do realize you've touched me three times now while you're alive, right?" Harry nodded and immediately started to get concerned.

"Is that wrong?" She shook her head at him as she smiled.

"No, it's just most people would think that if you touched death you would die." Harry laughed at that.

"Yeah, and most people think that if you see a Grim, you'll die. No, I'm not gonna live this chance in fear of stupid things. The first thing I'm gonna do in this life is drop Divination. After all, if I wanna know how I'm gonna die I can just ask my best friend Beatrice." Beatrice again just stared at him in shock. Harry wasn't the first person she'd done something like this with, but he was the first to declare her his best friend. Not to mention the first person that had ever kissed her. She usually had to be the one to initiate the kiss like before when she restored him to his fourteen-year-old self.

"You really believe that death is your best friend?" Harry nodded and she couldn't help but laugh before actually pulling him into a tight hug. "Happy early birthday Harry Potter and I normally never say this, but I hope you live a very long and happy life. At the same time, I also look forward to the day I get to see you again. See you later Harry!" Harry blinked and she was gone.

Harry stood there like a statue for several minutes until a movement in his hands brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and quickly lowered himself to the ground. He placed the eggs gently on the ground and watched as they cracked open. When the two snakes emerged Harry couldn't help but be amazed by them.

The Ashbringer was black and red with a row of soft scale-like spikes going down it's back. As it slowly became aware of the world in snorted out several puffs of smoke and then a small plume of flame into the air. The Thunder Serpent was very similar to the Ashbringer in the fact that it also had soft scale-like spikes. However, the Thunder Serpent was yellow with white lighting like cracks all along its body. Electricity sparked around it as it worked its way out of its egg.

_~Welcome to the world you two.~_ Harry greeted them in parseltongue which caused the two of them to look up at him. The moment they did he felt his magic reach out to them as their magic reached out to him. When Harry's magic touched theirs, he felt the bond form and he knew they were his.

_~It is a pleasure to meet you master.~_ They said in unison. _~How may we serve you.~_ Harry rolled his eyes at them.

_~Okay, well for starters please call me Harry and I don't want you two to be my servants. I'd like you to be my friends.~_ The two snakes nodded in agreement as Harry held out his arms to them. The two of them slithered up his arms and snuggled themselves around his biceps. _~So, what should I call you two?~_ Harry asked as he leaned against the fence.

_~We are your familiars and we were just born; therefore, it is up to you. You can name us whatever you want.~_ Harry nodded at the Ashbringer's answer.

_~Okay, how about Zeus for you?~_ Harry raised his arm with the Thunder Serpent on it.

_~What does that name mean?~_ It asked, and Harry grinned at the Thunder Serpent.

_~It was the name of the Greek God of Lighting.~_ Harry wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure the Thunder Serpent smiled at him.

_~I like this name!~_ Zeus squeezed him affectionately.

_~Me next, please!~_ Harry turned his attention to the Ashbringer.

_~Hmmm…How about Hephaestus?~_ The Ashbringer didn't look happy about this.

_~That sounds like a boy's name. I don't think that will work for me but if that is what you wish.~_ Harry realized that his Ashbringer must be a girl, so he wracked his brain for a female Greek God that controlled fire.

_~Okay…how about Hestia? The Greek Goddess of the hearth and the home?~_ Again, Harry witnessed a snake smile at him and squeeze him affectionately. _~So, how long until you guys can shoot flames and lighting?~_ Harry asked and to his surprise, both snakes slithered off him. Once they were about ten feet from him Harry watched in amazement as they both started to grow in thickness and length. Eventually, they stopped, and both looked like they were about thirty feet in length. Their bodies were almost as big and thick as the Basilisk Harry had killed in his second year. He was about to say something when the two of them raised their heads to the sky and opened their mouths. Hestia fired a large plume of flame that was worthy of a dragon. Zeus fired a massive bolt of lightning into the sky. Harry had to cover his ears at the sound of the thunderclap that followed. He quickly glanced towards the Weasley house terrified that someone was going to wake up and sure enough, a light came on in Ron's room. _~Crap shrink back down both of you and come here.~_ They immediately did as they were told, and Harry was grateful he had a long sleeve shirt on for them to hide in.

Not a few minutes later Ron came outside. "Hey Mate, what' cha doing out here?" Ron asked while rubbing his eyes. The sight of Ron sent a wave of rage through Harry and he had to clamp down on his Occlumency shields in order to contain it. While finding out what Ron had done to Hermione and Luna, as well as possible others, was still new and shocking to him. It still pissed Harry off to no end. How could someone Harry had come to love as a brother do that to Hermione, the woman Ron supposedly loved? While throughout their friendship they had had their issues with his jealousy, it always blew over fairly quickly. Even when he left them during the Horcrux hunt he had supposedly wanted to come back within minutes of leaving. Only the snatchers had prevented him from doing so. So how could everything his mother and Beatrice, not to mention what he had seen firsthand be true? Ron was quidditch loving human garbage disposal, but he certainly wasn't evil right?

Harry's internal emotional struggle and shock were what saved him from doing something he might have regretted. "Sorry, Ron had a crazy nightmare and needed some fresh air," Harry explained through slightly gritted teeth as he continued to try and keep a mental clamp on his emotional turmoil, as he continued to try and figure out what to do.

Ron yawned and then looked Harry right in the eyes. "No worries Mate. Let's go back to bed." For the first time, Harry noticed that Ron wasn't making a friendly suggestion to him. He was telling Harry that was what he was going to do. Harry actually felt Ron's magic wash over him. For a second, he almost listened but then his anger came back and shut that thought process down.

That's when other memories hit him from his time in the Weasley house. Every time Hermione wanted to study or do their homework and Ron would change his mind. Making them wait till the last minute so they would rush through it. Every time Hermione or anyone wanted to do something that wasn't quidditch or eating, that Harry thought might be fun but didn't do because Ron had stopped him. He remembered this feeling like it had been there the whole time. An ever-present feeling that seemed to follow Ron around as he told Harry what to do. More and more memories flooded into his mind from the Burrow, Hogwarts, and even Grimmauld Place.

Like when Harry wanted to be told what was going on and not tell Ron or Hermione, but Ron convinced him to anyway. The only bright spot in that memory is Harry remembered how Hermione looked like she didn't believe he would or seemed to feel like she didn't deserves to be told. Not to mention the look of absolute shock and joy when he said that he would tell them. The memory of the Firebolt Christmas came to mind as well. Harry distinctly remembered wanting to apologize the next day but then Ron and that feeling stopped him.

Harry sat there dumbfounded for a moment wondering how he could have never noticed this feeling before. He was about to get pissed and lash out but a voice in his head stopped him. _"Not yet!"_ Harry immediately recognized Beatrice's voice and paused. Something Ron must have noticed because his eyes narrowed slightly. Beatrice was right he couldn't rip Ron a part, not yet anyway.

"You go ahead, I'll be in in a little bit. It was a really messed up dream." Harry said quickly and Ron frowned at him for a minute. Eventually, he shrugged as he yawned again and headed back towards the house.

"Don't stay out here long." Again, Harry felt magic wash over him trying to make him do as he was told. Once Ron was back inside Harry sighed with relief.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked out loud.

_~That was compulsion magic master. This house seems to have it worked into its wards.~_ Harry just stared at Hestia as she came back out of his sleeve answering his outburst.

_~Compulsion magic? Does it mean that all the Weasleys are able to control outsiders?~_ Hestia shook her head at his question_. _

_~No, it seems to only be directed at you master…sorry, Harry.~_ Harry sighed at Hestia.

_~Don't worry about the master thing just please try to call me Harry. Now about these wards, is it all the Weasleys controlling me?~_ Harry hated the idea of the twins or Mr. Weasley controlling him.

Hestia shook her head again. _~No, it seems to only be controlled by three of the Weasleys as you call them, though, with the exception of the boy who was just here, I am not sure which. I also can't seem to see how it's keyed into him and the other two. The ward stones required to do so don't seem to be anywhere that I can locate.~_ Harry nodded and figured he had a good idea on which three had that power.

_~How are you able to tell that?~_ Zeus came out and asked Hestia.

_~Ashbringer's are able to read ward magic.~_ Harry just stared at her. _~I can tell that there are two layers of wards here. The basic ones are connected to two people that can alert them to the presence of people on the property that are not keyed in. They also provide some protection and keep people from apparating into the property. The second layer is the compulsion charm that is focused on you and keyed into three different people. If you bring me near the others, I could tell who it is.~_

Harry nodded at her, _~That would be perfect. Just squeeze my arm when we are near one of the other two, okay?~_ Hestia nodded at him and he turned to Zeus.

_~Any hidden gifts?~_ Zeus grinned at him and moved off his arm to sit on the grass in front of him. Zeus disillusioned himself and completely blended into the grass.

_~I can also sense people who are concealed no matter what they are using to conceal themselves.~_ Harry grinned as Zeus slithered back up his arm.

_~You guys are amazing! I seriously need to make sure I bring a present with me when I meet Beatrice again. Is there anything else?~_ Harry asked and the two grinned at him but remained quiet. _~Seriously? You're not gonna tell me?~_

_~We'd like to surprise you with them if that's okay?~_ Harry rolled his eyes as they squeezed him affectionately. He stood up and turned towards the Weasley's house and sighed. Harry really didn't want to be here, however, he knew he had to so things could progress the right way.

He was about to walk back into the house when he realized something. Everyone who died was alive again which meant, "Dobby!" Harry called out and he heard a crack and a thump behind him. When he turned around, he found Dobby getting up from the ground.

"Dobby is most sorry Harry Potter. It is not easy…" Harry interrupted him by pulling him into a great big hug. Harry didn't even realize he was crying until he set Dobby back down. "It is being wonderful seeing you again as well Harry Potter sir." Dobby was blushing and seemed completely shocked that Harry had hugged him.

"Dobby did you fall down because your magic is getting weaker since I freed you?" Harry questioned and Dobby frowned as he looked at the ground. "It's okay Dobby I know about the magical core issue and I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of my family?" Dobby bowed before him beaming like he had just been told his every dream had just come true.

"Dobby would be honored to be Harry Potter's house-elf." His smile faltered, "But if Harry Potter doesn't have a house what will Dobby do and where will he go?"

Harry smiled at him as he sat down on the grass, so he was at eye level with him. "Well, Dobby I do have a manor. I don't have access yet because I haven't been able to get to Gringotts, but I hope to have that fixed by the end of the week. As my house-elf, you should be able to go there and access it no problem." Dobby jumped up and down in excitement. Harry held his hand out to him. "So, what do you say?" Dobby grabbed his hand and grinned at him.

"I, Dobby hereby except Harry Potter as my Master!"

Harry grinned as he said, "I, Harry Potter hereby except Dobby as my house elf!"

The moment he finished speaking he saw his magic engulf the elf. He watched as old scars from his treatment at the Malfoy's vanished and he got slightly taller. The horrible pillowcase had been replaced with a very nice butler-like uniform with the Potter house crest on it. Harry noticed that it was slightly different now. The original crest had a white stag on one side with its front hooves raised and a gold griffon on the other side in the same position. This new crest was similar but now there was a purple scythe behind the two animals and a dark raven-like bird in between them. Harry assumed Beatrice must have had something to do with this. _"Well of course. We are best friends after all. I'll explain more about what it means later when you're not pressed for time."_ Harry smiled at her words as he watched Dobby.

Once the glow vanished, Dobby collapsed on the ground. Harry started to panic but the elf jumped back up and bowed. "It is an honor to serve you, my master."

Harry sighed, "Okay well for starters, I don't want you calling me Master, It's Harry okay?" Harry asked and Dobby just stared at him.

"Dobby will try but it will not be easy. Dobby will probably still be forced to call you master in the presence of others." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, but I am still paying you thirty galleons a week and I'm giving you every Sunday off." Dobby was quick to counter him.

"One galleon a month and one Sunday off a month." Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin at the elf.

"Ten galleons a week and every Sunday off."

"Two galleons a month and one Sunday off every month."

"Five galleons a week and every other Sunday off. That's my final offer or I'm giving you clothes and sending you off to Hogwarts." Dobby narrowed his eyes and grumbled as he held out his hand.

"Okay, deal." Harry chuckled as he shook the elf's hand.

"Okay now that that's taken care off. Can you please find Potter manor and see if there are any other elves there and bring them here, please? Oh, and please bring me some parchment, a quill, and ink." Dobby bowed and then vanished with a barely audible pop.

_~I like him. He's funny.~_ Harry chuckled at Hestia's comment. Harry leaned against the fence as he waited. After what felt like an hour, he heard the sound of multiple soft pops. When he looked, he found four elves bowing in front of him including Dobby.

"Master Harry allow me to introduce you to your other house-elves," Dobby said as he and the other elves stood up straight. One of the other elves was wearing a butler's outfit like Dobby also with his house crest on it. Like Dobby's, it had also changed from the original crest. The other two elves must have been female since they both had dresses on. The difference between them was one was like a maid's outfit and the other was like a cook's outfit. "This is Shoby," The other male elf stepped forward and bowed.

"Shoby is very honored to meet you, Master Potter." Harry held out his hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Shoby and please call me Harry." The elf just stared at him before slowly shaking his hand and nodding.

When he let go, he slowly backed up into line. "This is Tinky," Dobby motioned to the one in the maid's outfit, "and this her sister Pinky." Both female elves walked forward and curtsied. Harry held out his hands to both of them. When they took it, he turned their hand slightly and kissed each of their knuckles. When he let go, they both fainted. Dobby laughed while Shoby looked mortified with embarrassment. Harry leaned back and chuckled as Shoby rushed forward to wake the two girls. Once they came around, they both were bright red with embarrassment as they got back in line.

Harry motion like he was about to speak when Dobby beat him to it. "Master Harry I must inform you that while they will accept the time off that I know you want to give them. They have all said they would rather die than accept payment for their work." The three elves nodded, and Harry sighed.

"Okay, fine, I guess…Did you bring the parchment and ink?" Dobby snapped his fingers and it appeared in his hands along with a very nice quill. Harry immediately started writing out the two letters he needed to send. One was to McGonagall about his classes and the other was for Sirius. Once he finished them, he turned to Dobby. "Okay, Dobby I need you to take this to Professor McGonagall. Leave it for her in a spot where she will see it first thing in the morning. I've told her to send you back to me with her response and to call your name when she has her response ready. So, can you please keep an ear out for her call?" Dobby nodded and bowed as he took the letter Harry handed him. He then turned to Shoby, "This letter is for Sirius Black…"

"You mean Padfoot?" Shoby asked causing Harry to grin.

"Yeah, Padfoot. I have no clue where he is, but can you take this to him?" Shoby took the letter and looked very excited about his mission. Harry then turned to the other two. "I don't have any specific missions for you at the moment, but I hope to move into the manor before the end of the summer. If that doesn't happen then I will be living there after this school year. So, I would really appreciate it if you could make sure everything is ready for myself and at least one or two others to move in if not more, okay?" Both of the females nodded with excitement, but nobody moved.

Harry and the elves just stared at one another until Dobby raised his hand. "Master Harry, you didn't appoint a head elf," Dobby informed him, and Harry just stared at him.

"I need to appoint a head elf?" Harry scratched his head at the elves nodding before looking at Dobby again. "Well, I guess I'll pick you Dobby since I know you best." Dobby bowed to him before jumping for joy. The others looked slightly disappointed but applauded for Dobby with smiles.

"Okay, now before you go there is one last thing to deal with." Harry held out his arms to the elves. _~Come out.~_ Zeus and Hestia slithered out from his sleeves and rested on his hands. The elves all backed up a bit at the sight of them. Harry chuckled at this, "You don't need to be afraid. These are two of my three familiars. The yellow one is Zeus and the red one is Hestia. They are my friends and they will not harm you." The elves smiled as they rushed forward to pet the snakes.

"Wow, you is so warm," Pinky said as she gently touched Hestia. "You is always be welcome in the kitchen with me." She said and Hestia responded by nuzzling her face. Eventually, the two slithered back into his sleeves.

"Okay, now I've got to get back inside. Good luck in your assignments and don't tell anyone about my plans to move into the manor. There are several people who would love nothing more than to keep me out of it." The elves all nodded and then vanished with a soft pop. Harry got up and stretched before slowly heading to the house.

-Scene Break-

When he got inside, he went up the stairs and when he reached the second landing he walked right into Ginevra. She looked like she was coming back from the loo. Harry wasn't prepared for this meeting and his magic cracked around him. He was only slightly aware of Hestia's squeeze as his eyes began to glow with rage at each memory of her that flooded into his mind.

_***Flashbacks. ***_

_Harry's first memory of that room was waking up and realizing that he was hanging from the ceiling. He initially started to try and use the wandless magic he knew and panicked when he saw the rune on his shackles binding his magic._

"_HELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE!?" Harry's shouts got an answer. When the door opened, and Ginny walked in he was so relieved to see her. "Oh, thank Merlin. Ginny quick get these shackles-AHHHHHH!" Harry was shocked when he was hit with another Cruciatus curse. The pain was unbearable and when it lifted it was all he could do not pass out. __When Harry opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ginny, his Ginny, was pointing her wand at him with an expression that clearly said she was disappointed. "GINNY WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK AHHHH!" Harry screamed as another cruciatus curse hit him. "Ginny…What the...bloody…HELL?" Harry asked when the curse was lifted and she responded by hitting him with it again until he passed out. _

_When Harry came to, she was sitting in front of him with the same disappointed expression on her face. When he started to speak, she raised her wand and before the curse hit him, he saw the red flash in her eyes for the first time. The curse hit him again and she held it till he blacked out again. _

_Harry wasn't sure how long he had been out for but when he awoke, he was alone. He looked around for something anyway to get loose. He was still hanging a foot of the ground so he couldn't reach the floor, and he was too far away from the walls to use them either. He was about to make an attempt to use his physical strength to pull himself up to the chain when he felt all his strength leave him. A quick inspection of the shackles showed a strength-sapping rune glowing. The glow showed other runes as well, like the mind stabilizing rune. This rune would keep Harry from losing his mind to the cruciatus curse torture. The magic binding rune had a soft glow to it showing it was active. The final rune set was an endurance rune. At first, the last rune set confused him until he realized she wanted him to endure his punishments for as long as possible. _

_The sound of a door opening pulled Harry from his thoughts as Ginny walked in carrying potion vials. Before Harry could even ask or register what the vials were, she hit him with numbing spell and poured the potions down his throat. The effects were almost instant as Harry felt like his stomach was now full as if he had eaten several meals. "Replenishment potions?" She smacked him across the face before she tossed the empty vials on the ground. "Ginny what the bloody-AHHHH!" Harry screamed as another cruciatus curse hit him. Harry felt the sting of the tears pouring down his face when the curse was lifted. "Please… Ginny…Why are you doing this?" For the first time since Harry had arrived here, he started to feel fear. The look on Ginny's face was one of absolute delight as she hit him with another curse. Harry wasn't sure how long the curse had been on him before he blacked out. _

_When Harry came to, he was alone again. "What the actual bloody fuck is going on?" Harry asked out load and the door to the room answered but before he could say anything to Ginny who walked in, he got hit with another cruciatus curse. When she lifted it, his throat was horse from his screams. "Ginny please why are you doing this?" Again, he was crying as he watched the woman he loved, get a look of glee on her face as she pressed her wand to his chest and for the first time she started to carve the word 'USELESS' into it. Harry only made it through the first four letters before he passed out. The next time he woke up she healed the wounds and then began the slow process of rewriting the word again. This time Harry only made it to three letters before passing out. When he progressed in his tolerance to make it all the way through the letters, she healed it and left him alone for a long time._

_The next time she came in she had a whip and proceeded to practice with it. At first, Harry was relieved and somewhat amused at her lack of skill with it. "If you let me down, I'd be happy to show you how to do it." This was not the right thing to say as she glared at him. Her eyes flashed red and her next attempt hit with wicked force. When he stopped screaming he looked down and saw a nasty lash across his chest. "Not bad but I could still do better," Harry said unable to stop himself and so started his cocky phase of his punishment. This lasted for quite a while until she did something that shut him up for quite a while. She walked in and before he could make a cocky remark she produced a set of gardening sheers and removed his privates. Harry didn't do anything but scream in pain for a long time after that as Ginny practice new forms of torture on him._

_When he finally did speak again it was only to ask, "Why?" His question stunned Ginny for a good minute. Harry guessed that she assumed he had forgotten how to talk. The smile that came over her feature would haunt him for the next several months. His question triggered a new brand of torture. Ginny would do things, little things at first, like a gentle touch here and there. Or something big like snogging the daylights out of him. These things were meant to give him hope and then she would strip it from him in the most painful ways she could think of. _

_This continued until one day Harry had had enough and when she gently touched his cheek he spit in her face. She stared at him in shock as he glared at her. "Go get buggered," Harry told her and she grinned at him before she spun him around. Instead of taking his advice she decided to bugger him instead. Harry wasn't sure what she used to do this but what he did know was that it was sharp._

_Eventually one day Ginny walked in and before she could do anything, "Please just kill me." Harry regretted these words as she walked up to him and whispered to him. _

_"Not yet my husband." Before Harry could even register her first actual words to him since this started. She plunged a knife into his thigh. Harry screamed in pain as she pulled the blade out slowly and then healed the wound. Ginny proceeded to do this to all of his muscles but never close enough to a vital organ. _

_As the months turned to years Harry slowly stopped screaming. The punishments started to get more spread out as Ginny slowly lost interest in torturing him. Till eventually, the day came when she answered his only question, "Why?"_

_***End Flashback. ***_

As Harry's mind came back to the present his glare had intensified to a level of hatred he couldn't even muster for Voldemort. He walked towards Ginny with his arm outstretched. He relished the look of absolute terror that came over her face. He could see her shaking in fear as he slowly walked towards her. She tried to scream but Harry flicked his hand and wandlessly silenced her. This had the desired effect he wanted as she started to cry silently pleading for help but too afraid to move. Harry's rage surged to new levels at her tears.

"_What gives her the right to cry after what she put me through?"_ Harry thought as he continued to advance on her. All he wanted was to make her feel everything she had made him feel. To do to her what she had done to him until her eyes had no life in them just like he had been. Just as he was about to touch her, he felt both of his familiars squeeze his arms tightly holding him back. This caused him to stop and stare at his arms. Why were they trying to stop him?

_"Finally I'm able to get through!" _Harry blinked in shock at Beatrice's voice. _"Harry think about what you're doing. Does the Ginevra from your time deserve what you want to do to her? Yes, of course! But look at the Ginevra in front of you. What's different about her?"_ Harry stared at Ginevra and as he rage continued to subside he realized what is was.

_"She's only thirteen." _Harry swore he could feel Beatrice smile in his mind.

_"Exactly! She's only thirteen! She hasn't committed the crimes you want to slaughter her for. Imagine what will happen when the rest of the Weasley's wake up and see what you've done. Imagine what Hermione will think when she sees Ginevra's mangled corpse. I know you want to do this and believe me I would love nothing more than to watch but you must wait until she gives you a reason! She is still technically innocent a far as the world knows. I know it hurts but you have to let her go for now if you want to save those you care about. But in the end it's you're choice." _Harry felt his anger surge again. It wasn't fair here she was right in front of him. The woman who tortured him for years she needed to be punished. She needed to have her head put on a pike. Harry's magic surged around him and slowly wrapped itself around Ginevra. He watched as she started to have trouble breathing. Harry clenched his fists and reined it back in as he took several deep breaths. He need to do something to her he needed to make her suffer in some way. Like lighting the idea struck him and he felt an evil smile appear on his face.

Harry closed his eyes and took another deep breath and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he placed his hand gently on Ginny's head. She winced slightly at his touch. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "The Potter Credo saved you tonight." He smiled as he said this. Harry knew this night would eventually get back to Dumbledore and he didnt want the man running off on a tangent thinking he was an up and coming dark lord. "I know all about the plan you have with Dumbledore." His words caused her whole body to go rigid in shock. Harry made sure that his next words would leave no doubt in his conviction. "I will never belong to you Ginerva. This is my life and I am going to live it my way. Give up on me now or next time the credo may not be enough to save you. This is your one chance." Harry stood up straight and walked around her to head to bed.

When he reached the steps, he turned back to her at the same time she turned to look at him. "Tell no one about what happened tonight, but always remember this night whenever you dream of me. Goodnight Ginevra." Harry turned and walked back up the stairs, canceling the silencing charm as he went. When he reached Ron's room he called out for Dobby who appeared silently. Harry gave him orders to have an elf watch him in secret and if Dumbledore decided to show up and confront him to quickly pop him out of there. Dobby saluted him a disappeared with a silent pop. Harry wasn't about to take the chance of dealing with Dumbledore unless it was on his terms.

Harry crawled into bed and cuddled with his familiars. _~Thanks.~_ He told them as he realized how close he'd come to ruining everything he had come back to fix. His familiars nuzzled him as they all drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Too dark? Not dark enough? Just right? Please let me know with a review. For those of you who thought this was too dark please see my recommendation for this chapter.

**Fanfic Recommendation:** 'Hedwig Slightly Unhinged' by Temporal Knight. This by far is one of the funniest stories I've ever read. Hedwig was hysterical and I loved every minute of this one-shot. Hedwig is extremely smart and terrifying in this one. When she realizes what kind of home life Harry has, she decides to take matters into her own hands and save him. How you ask? By getting him a mate who will take care of him and give him babies so she can justify having owlets.

**Recommendation#2:** 'We're In This Together' by Zugrian. This is a Harry/Pansy story that really surprised me with how amazing it hooked me. The two come together right after the Chamber of Secrets events and when Pansy help Harry get the freedom he's always wanted. He is more than happy to return the favor. Life depts play a pretty big part in this story but are not the main focus and it's done in a really interesting way. It's still in progress but the writer updates pretty regularly from what I've seen. The only thing bad about this story is sometimes the cliffhangers leave me screaming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter three. As always, I don't own anything. This is J.K.'s world and I'm just playing in it.

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts." _

**Chapter 3: Making Changes.**

Harry was woken up by Hermione a few hours after he'd gone to sleep. "Come on you two wake…" Harry leaped out of bed and began stretching startling Hermione. Harry was grateful for this since it gave him a moment to collect himself. The sight of Hermione had him once again needing to clamp down on his Occlumency shields. Though this time it wasn't in anger, but in regret and sadness. The last image he had of her was being surrounded by dementors for a crime that wasn't her fault. All he wanted to do at the sight of her was pull her into a hug and beg her to forgive him.

"Good morning Hermione, you're looking radiant today." Harry grinned at her as she just blinked in shock at him for a moment. Her shock didn't surprise Harry since he knew he used to have to be pulled out of bed when he wasn't at the Dursley's. However, war and being an Auror for several years afterward had beaten that out of him. Eventually, she turned to Ron who was drooling on his pillow and snoring loudly. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight while fighting the urge to punch Ron just on principal. "You go ahead. I'll get the human garbage disposal up." Harry was surprised to see Hermione actually laugh at his joke. Harry was sure that Hermione already fancied Ron to some degree at this point in their lives. But Harry was starting to wonder how much of that was real given the compulsion ward and after what the other Ron said about her being a lesbian.

"Okay Harry, see you downstairs." She turned and walked out of the room. Harry grinned as he walked over to Ron's bed. As he stared at the useless lump of an individual, thoughts of killing him in his sleep crossed Harry's mind. After all, it would be so easy to do. Harry could use some wandless magic, which is untraceable, and the cutting curse was certainly on the list of spells he could cast wandlessly.

"_NO!"_ Harry thought to himself as he shook those thoughts from his head and took a deep breath. This Ron hadn't committed the crimes that made Harry hate him. So he couldn't out right slaughter...yet. Ron needed to commit the crimes first. The problem now is that Ron is still technically Harry's best mate. Harry wanted to end that friendship immediately, but he had to play this outright. If he just decided out of nowhere to hate Ron everyone would assume Harry was under the effect of a spell or a potion. Breaking ties with Ginevra was easy since he was never really friends with her at this point in his life. She was just usually around because of her relation to Ron. Ron, however, was supposed to be his best mate. If Harry wanted to remove the lump from his life it had to be done right.

"Or better yet," Harry whispered. "I'll just let him self-destruct." Harry grinned viciously as he stared at Ron. Harry knew every button to press to make Ron lose it. "This could be a lot of fun," Harry whispered before raising his voice enough to rouse Ron and adding a slight amount of panic to his voice. "Ron, Viktor Krum is downstairs. He's saying he won't play today unless you have breakfast with him first." Harry leaped away as Ron shot out of bed and ran down the stairs in his PJ's. Harry could hear him downstairs demanding to know where Krum was.

Laughing Harry got dressed and packed a small bag. When he went to grab his wand, he ended up dropping it. He blinked at it for several moments. He reached down to pick it up and while he was able to, he noticed it felt like lead in his hands. "Okay, that's new. Guess I'm gonna need a new one. Good thing I can do some wandless magic." Harry put his wand in his jacket pocket and walked downstairs.

-Scene Break-

In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, Viktor Krum is not here, and he has never been here! Now you march right back up those stairs and get dressed this instant!" Mrs. Weasley glared at him as she pointed to the stairs. The twins came up behind Harry who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" They asked together and Harry could help the joy that filled him at the sound of the twins speaking as one again.

"What you guys didn't hear? Ron was clearly dreaming about Viktor Krum and thought he was here, so he rushed downstairs in his Jim Jams." The twins roared with laughter as Ron walked past them grumbling. The twins and Harry sat down at the table. Harry deliberately sat next to Ginny who avoided looking at him. "How did you sleep, Ginevra?" He asked and he heard the twins gasp at him from across the table. Even Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Harry was ignoring them as he looked at her while scooping eggs on to his plate. Ginny looked torn between yelling at him and running for her life.

Harry saw a light flash of red in her eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Harry had to resist the urge to use Legilimency on her to find out what that red flash was. Harry knew it was something that needed looking into, but he knew if he went into her mind, he would rip it to shreds without mercy. Harry decided to mention it to Bill when no one else was around. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at the idea of Ginny being permanently locked up in Saint Mungos.

After several tense minutes, she finally spoke. "I slept really good, but could you please call me Ginny. I really don't like the name, Ginevra." Harry could see how much pain it must have caused her to say that and he was amazed she didn't use the compulsion wards magic. Harry tapped on his chin for a moment as if in thought.

"I don't know I'm not really one for following the rules." Hermione snorted at that but tried to hide it in a cough. Harry turned to the twins, "What do you guys think? Should I call her Ginny and follow the rules, or should I hang the rules and do what I want?"

The twins beamed at him as they said, "Hang the rules" in unison.

"Sorry, I'm afraid it's Ginevra." Ginny was glaring at the twins and it was clear she was going to make them pay when she got to Hogwarts.

Harry felt Hestia squeeze his arm before Mrs. Weasley spoke to him. "Harry, Dear, I think you should be respectful of Ginny's wishes." Harry felt her magic wash over him like Ron's did only it was ten times stronger.

Harry shook his head before grinning at her. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley but as the son of a Marauder, it would be a disgrace to my heritage to follow such rules."

The twins cut off their mother before she could start talking. "You're the son of a marauder?" Harry nodded at George's question.

"Which one?" Fred asked.

"Prongs was my dad. Remus or Professor Lupin was Moony. I'll tell you the other two later." Harry said with a wink and he thought the twins were going to explode from excitement. "If you make it worth my while that is." The two of them looked at each other for a moment and then back at him. The grins they gave him told him he was in for a real treat.

Hermione, who had been quiet so far, decided to create a change in topic seeing that Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to start yelling. "So, Harry, were you able to get all of your homework done while you were at your relatives?" Harry grinned at her but before he could speak there was a soft pop next to him as Dobby appeared there.

Harry turned to him and was grateful that Dobby was using magic to hide the house crest on his uniform. "Good morning Dobby."

Dobby bowed to him. "Good morning Master Harry I have the letter you were waiting for. Professor Taby-cat seemed extremely excited about your letter to her." Harry chuckled as he took the letter from Dobby

_***Earlier this morning at Hogwarts. ***_

Of all the things Professor McGonagall expected to get so early in the morning, it was not a letter from Harry Potter. She quickly made some tea and sat down to read it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing this because I cannot take another year of Divination. I would desperately like to switch to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I have been self-studying them whenever Hermione wasn't looking. Not an easy thing to do mind you but I did. The reason for this is because I desire to acquire my mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts and then become an Auror for ten years before returning to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I feel that these two subjects would be a better fit. To be completely honest with you I've been holding myself back because of my relatives. Whenever I get better grades than my cousin, I usually get in trouble for it. So, I've been holding back all this time. I deeply regret this, and I will be happy to do whatever is needed to prove it and get into those classes. I truly hope that this is possible because if not I might have to actually kill myself to get a passing grade in Divination. Just kidding, but she does predict my death every class. Anyway, I really hope that you can help me with this, and I look forward to seeing you in the new year. _

_Sincerely, Harry James Potter._

_P.S._

_Please call out for my house elf Dobby when you wish to send a response as it will be quickest. I'm staying with the Weasley's so if you could send your response as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated. _

Professor McGonagall reread the letter at least a dozen times to make sure she had actually read it right. She couldn't believe it, Harry Potter wanted to be a teacher. She didn't even know being a teacher was on his radar for a career path. Not to mention getting a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts and becoming an Auror. She didn't like that he had been holding himself back but if he was serious about starting to put forth the effort, then the prospects of how good he could potentially be, greatly intrigued her.

Professor McGonagall immediately got up and headed to Professor Vector's office. After chatting with her and showing her the letter, she headed for Professor Babblings office with Professor Vector on her heels. After much discussion, she wrote a response to Harry and called for Dobby and sent it to Harry.

_***Present at Weasley Kitchen. ***_

Harry took the letter from Dobby and opened it while ignoring everyone at the table as Dobby popped away.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_First let me start by saying the next time you tell your elf to leave me a letter, tell them to leave in on my desk. Do NOT let him leave it attached to my face! Secondly, I am greatly disappointed to hear that you have been holding back in your classes. Now that I know this, I will no longer be allowing it to continue. Even if it means going to your relatives and dealing with them myself! On that note, I have removed you from Divination and if you want to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy you will need to pass a test set up by the professors for those classes. They are making the test now and will be at the Weasley residence on Friday at 9:00 am to test you. This means you have one week to prepare and know that if you fail your punishment will be to continue taking Divination. I am greatly impressed by your desire to obtain a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as becoming an Auror and eventually a Teacher. As long as you put forth the effort then I will do everything within my power to help you. _

_Sincerely Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.S._

_If Miss Granger is there, I suggest asking her for help as well. No more self-studying. You're going to need every bit of it for these tests. _

Harry grinned as he looked across the table at Hermione who just blinked at him. He handed the letter across the table to her as his grin continued to grow before turning to Mrs. Weasley. "I hope you won't mind, but on Friday three teachers from school will be coming here to administer two tests that I need to take." Before she could respond Hermione squealed and rushed around the table to hug him.

"Of course, I'll help you. When can we start? Do you want to start now?" Harry laughed as he patted her back and then motioned for her to go back to her seat.

"Today we're going to watch the Quidditch World Cup Hermione. But the minute we get back here I don't want to be seen without my nose in a book, got it?" The look that came on her face told him he might regret those words. Mrs. Weasley had picked up the letter and for some reason, she didn't seem happy. "Is there a problem Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked and she looked at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No, of course not dear. I just thought you were enjoying your current classes. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just keep your current classes?" Once again Harry felt her magic wash over him but this time it felt like getting hit by a tidal wave. So much so that Harry actually had to reinforce his occlumency shields to defend against it.

"No, I would not!" Harry said a little more forcefully than he meant to but followed it up with. "I hate the Divination teacher and the class in general. I'm pulling a Hermione and quitting the course!" Hermione beamed at him, while Mrs. Weasley just blinked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle the workload?" She asked and Harry laughed at her dismissively. Harry had to give the controlling bitch a bit of credit for not just yelling at him like she did her children. He wondered if the effort was causing her pain to do so. The thought of causing her pain by making her keep up the act brought a smile to his face as he answered her.

"While it's true it will be a lot of hard work. However, not doing it would be taking the easy way out and I'm done doing that. Besides all the best things in life are worth working for. I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and to get there it's going to take a lot of hard work. Besides if these two…" Harry pointed to the twins. "Ever have kids that school is gonna need all the help it can get." The twins, Hermione and to Harry's surprise, even Ginny roared with laughter at that.

"You stand no chance against our kids' mate." The twins said in unison.

Harry grinned at them. "Oh really? Don't forget guys I'm the son of a Marauder and thanks to you, your kids won't be able to make a move without me knowing." The twins looked like Harry had just told them he was canceling Christmas forever. "But I doubt I'd stop them too much. Just enough to make sure they don't get killed or worse expelled." Hermione choked from how hard she snorted at that one.

"Harry, I really think you should…" Harry stood up and looked Mrs. Weasley directly in the eyes as he fought off her magic for the third time this morning. Power started rippling off Harry, but he didn't care. He'd been holding so much back since he got here, he felt like he wanted to explode.

"Mrs. Weasley, I thank you for breakfast and your concerns about my future. But this is my life and I am going to live it my way." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself as he saw Ginny flinch out of the corner of his eye. "I think I'm gonna go outside and wait for everyone. I could use a good stretch and fresh air." Harry picked up an apple off the table and walked out the door ignoring the stunned looks on everyone's faces and the breakfast he put on his plate.

-Scene Break-

Harry walked out of the house not caring if he made Mrs. Weasley angry. A few minutes after he leaned up against the fence, he heard someone walking up behind him. He turned and smiled as he watched Hermione walk up and lean on the fence with him. "Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"I am now. I just needed to vent, I guess." She chuckled at him as she nudged his shoulder with hers. They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence before Harry broke it. "Hey, Hermione…I'm…I'm sorry…" She just stared at him as he looked at the ground.

"For what Harry?" The images of what happened to her and everything that happened between them flashed through his mind. Harry sighed before turning to look at her. Hermione had a shocked look on her face no doubt from the tears building up in his eyes that were trying to spill over. Harry could have repressed these emotions like he had everything else, but this was Hermione. She was his sister and he just couldn't find it in him hold back with her anymore. He'd spent so many years keeping her at an emotional distance thanks to Ron and what the Dursley's had beaten into him. He finally said, "No more," in his mind and let everything out.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved last year, hell every year! I've been holding back in my studies and using you to skate by. I also stood by whenever Ron insulted you and never really did anything to stop him. And don't even get me started on the whole Firebolt incident. I was way out of line and I never should have jumped on you the way I did." Harry was legitimately crying at this point, and he really hoped it wouldn't be like this whenever he ran into someone whose life he screwed over. Hermione seemed to be in shock and unable to say anything. "I've been the worst friend and you've been the most amazing friend I could have ever asked for. I can't even call you a friend at this point you're more like the sister I've always dreamed of having. I don't know how you'd ever be able to forgive…" Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into the biggest and tightest hug he'd ever gotten from her.

They stood like that for a good couple of minutes before she eased up on the hug and made him look her in the eye. When he did, he noticed she was crying as well but her smile was blinding. "Harry you are my brother in every way except blood. I love you and I will always stand beside you. Even when you are being a total git!" She chuckled which caused him to chuckle as well. They let go of each other, wiping their eyes as they did so, and decided to sit on the fence watching the house.

"So... What happened after I walked out?" Harry asked and Hermione grinned.

"Mrs. Weasley looked like she was gonna come after you, but Mr. Weasley came downstairs and stopped her. He reminded her that while she may think of you as one of her kids, you're not. He told her that she has to let you live your life the way you want, or you'd never come over again. I was completely shocked to see him stand up to her like that. I mean it's pretty clear who wears the pants in this family." Harry laughed and nodded in agreement with her.

"Hey Hermione, what do you think of the Weasley's?"

"All of them as a whole or as individuals?"

Harry considered her question for a moment. "Both." She laughed at him but seemed to be enjoying the way they were talking. It was only at this point that Harry realized they had never really talked like this. Usually, Ron was always around, and it was next to impossible to have a good conversation with him around that didn't involve food, chess, or Quidditch. Harry found he was really enjoying this with her and found himself vowing to make sure this happened more often.

"Well, as a whole, I think they are a very respectable family. But separately some of them rub me the wrong way." Harry looked at her and she seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Which ones?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to answer that because you're going to hate me." Harry scooted towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing you say will go past this fence and I swear I won't hate you as long as you tell me the truth." Hermione looked at him like he was some kind of dangerous animal that might attack her.

"I don't like Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley." Harry laughed at her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed bright red as he gave her some room. "What was that for?" Harry smiled as he took a bite out of his apple before offering some to Hermione. She politely declined and then waited for an answer.

"That was for being the perfect sister and for the record I agree with you one hundred percent. Mrs. Weasley comes off as a very caring individual, but she is very controlling. We both know what's wrong with Ron but what is your issue with Ginny." Hermione laughed at the comment about Ron.

"With Ginny, you might not have noticed but she's obsessed with you. Aside from this morning, she is always looking at you like you belong to her and you're already married or something. She keeps coming to me for advice on how to get your attention. I just keep telling her to try dating other blokes or just treat you like a friend. I mainly do this in the hopes that she'll meet someone else and move on. Though given the way she was looking at you this morning I don't think she'll be asking me for advice anymore." Harry laughed at this.

"Yeah, I got her pretty good with that Ginevra thing huh?" She rolled her eyes like she was about to explain something obvious.

"No, it was like she was scared of you. Like you were going to snap and start performing dark magic on her or something." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that was probably because of last night. I had a bad dream and came outside to calm down. When I came back in, I was still really on edge and well she startled me." Hermione gasped as Harry looked down in false shame.

"What did you do?" Harry grimaced as he looked at Hermione trying to decide the best way to answer that question.

Eventually, he sighed and said, "I grabbed her a pinned her to the wall by her throat before I realized who it was." Harry braced himself for Hermione to yell at him but instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder in comforting manor.

"Harry, it's okay." Harry just stared at Hermione in shock.

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Hermione laughed as she scooted closer to him and wrapped him up in a hug.

"You're not the only one who has bad dreams, Harry. One time when I was much younger, I had a nightmare that scared me half to death. I got up to get some water. On the way back to my room my dad came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. The hallway was dark, and I never heard him sneak up behind me. I reacted…defensively." Hermione struggled as Harry motioned for her to elaborate. "I struck out with my fist and because of my height at the time, I ended up hitting my father in…well, a sensitive area." Harry just stared at her for a moment.

"You mean you hit him in the…" Harry let his sentence trail off as she lowered her head in shame and nodded. Harry cringed and crossed his legs. "How much trouble did you get in?" Hermione looked up and him while smiling softly.

"Once everything was explained, and my father could stand again, he forgave me. He brought me back to their room where I slept for the rest of the night. I think I was seven or eight at the time." Harry gave her a sad smile as he thought about how nice it must have been.

"Yeah well after I realized it was Ginny, I tried to apologize but she didn't seem like she wanted it. She smacked me and took off to her room." Hermione turned to glare at the house.

"If I had to guess I'd say you shattered her image of the boy-who-lived when you did that. Because he's perfect and would never do anything like that." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's assumption. While what he told her wasn't the truth, Harry felt she would have been right if things had gone that way.

"Well thank the gods then because I hate that title and the less said about it the better." Hermione nodded in agreement before she turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"By the way Harry I've been meaning to ask. What did Professor McGonagall mean about 'no more self-studying'?" Harry gulped and avoided looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Well remember how I said I'd been holding back?" Hermione nodded and he sighed. "I do extra studying whenever no one is looking. Sometimes I would even borrow your books after you'd fallen asleep in the common room. That's how I got interested in the two classes once I realized how bad Divination was." Hermione just stared at him. "After we got out of school, I did a lot of thinking at the Dursley's and I decided that I wanted to be better. No decided I needed to be better. Let's face it my life is a dangerous one and if I'm gonna live through it I need to be my best. So, I wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall and here we are. I'm sorry I borrowed your books without asking." Hermione rolled her eyes and the next thing Harry knew the two of them were discussing the two classes. Thankfully Harry had done enough work in them after the war in his previous life to be able to talk about the basics with her.

They talked about the classes for several minutes until the door to the house opened with a slam. They both looked up to see Ron stomping towards them looking extremely upset.

"You're giving up Divination and switching to two of the hardest classes in school! Are you mental?" Ron asked and Harry tried not to look annoyed with him. Harry noticed Hermione just chose to get annoyed with him, but Harry shook his head at her silently telling her not to say anything. Hermione blinked at him in surprise but nodded her head. Ron didn't even notice this silent exchange as he glared at Harry who got off the fence to confront the angry redhead.

"Yes, Ron, I am going to try to get into those classes. I have made up my mind and nothing anyone says is going to stop me. I've found something this world needs and that's a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students of Hogwarts only barely get by in that subject. I seem to have a talent for it and even when I'm holding back, I can beat Hermione in that class." Harry quickly turned to Hermione. "No offense," He said sincerely and she dismissed it with a grin. Harry turned back to Ron who seemed shocked that Hermione didn't rip Harry's head off. "Ron ancient runes can be used in so many ways that it boggles the mind. Combine it with arithmancy and you can make some really incredible things. The way you could protect your home alone makes it worth learning." Harry could practically feel Hermione beaming from behind him.

"Well…I mean…yeah, I know that but now you and I won't be in all the same classes." Harry had to use all of his restraint not to roll his eyes at him.

"Ron you'll have one class without me. I think you'll make it and who knows maybe you can be the one who gets the death predictions now." Ron paled greatly causing Hermione and Harry to laugh.

Ron looked like he was about to argue so more, but the twins, Ginny and Mr. Weasley came outside before he could. They were about to leave when Mrs. Weasley came out and used her wand to search the twins for their joke products. It took ten minutes, but she eventually had everything they were hiding in a bag she placed in her pocket. She then sent everyone on their way with the twins looking miserable. Harry walked as slowly as he could, and the moment Mrs. Weasley started to turn around Harry wandlessly tugged the bag out of her pocket. When it reached him, he shoved it into his pocket and turned around before she could turn back around. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley noticed the bag was gone and rushed over to the twins to search them again only more angrily. While searching she was accusing them of underage magic. When she found nothing on them, she tried to ground them, but Mr. Weasley stepped in and stopped her. Even Ron defended them since they were walking in front of him. Mrs. Weasley ended up stomping back to the house grumbling angrily.

Once they were on the other side of the hill. Harry grabbed the twins and pulled them back a bit behind Mr. Weasley. "What's up, Harry?" They asked and Harry quickly took the bag out of his pocket and shoved it into George's hands.

"Sorry I almost got you grounded." Harry gave them his lop-sided grin before dashing ahead to walk with Mr. Weasley and Hermione. When he glanced back, he saw the twins grinning at him like he was their hero.

The meeting with the Digory's went exactly as it went the first time around and so did the portkey. The only difference was that this time Harry didn't land on his butt. He landed perfectly but pretended to stumble so no one got suspicious. After helping Hermione up, they followed Mr. Weasley into the campgrounds.

Harry was considering going back to sleep when he realized something didn't feel right. _~Zeus?~_ Harry asked in a whisper, but Hestia was the one who responded.

_~He's not here Master Harry. He slipped off at the entrance of the campgrounds after disillusioning himself.~_ Harry was shocked it took him this long to notice.

_~Shit! Do you know where he went?~ _

_~No, but I can track him if you go back to the entrance.~_ Harry grabbed a bandana and after using it to cover his hair and scar, he took off for the entrance.

When he got there Hestia slithered out slightly and to Harry's surprise, she breathed fire on the grass. _~My flames come in many forms. Scent flames can follow anyone who leaves a scent. I just have to find it and then breath on it. Normally only I can see the flames but as my master, you can see them too.~_ Harry grinned brightly at Hestia. Harry tightened his bandana and took off following the flames as they slowly burned up Zeus's scent.

Zeus had traveled quite a distance around the edge of the campgrounds. When he saw where the flames were leading, he grinned brightly and then frowned when he saw what was going on. The flames had burned all over Zeus before they vanished and judging by his lack of response. Harry guessed that the flames didn't hurt him in any way. It did, however, show that Zeus was still disillusioned and pressed up against a large wall. He was only twenty feet long but was as thick as a full-grown basilisk.

"Well, at least he's protecting a friend." Standing in front of Zeus was none other than Auror Nymphadora Tonks and she looked pissed. Three guys were standing in front of her and Harry didn't like the look of any of them.

_***Tonks's Point of view. ***_

Tonks couldn't believe her luck. Here she was on guard duty for this tournament and now she was cornered by three of her exes and not one of them was someone she wanted to remember. The one on her right was James Caldwell. He was an average guy with an average build with short blonde hair and blue eyes. In the middle was Jack Lawson he was a tall lanky individual with a brown crop top and ugly green eyes. On her left was Blake Maxwell, he was a pudgy fellow with curly black hair and brown eyes. All three of them were jerks who only wanted her for what she could turn into.

"Come on Nymph. Come play with us." Tonks's hair and eyes turned an angry red as she glared at Blake. She hated her full first name and most shortened versions of it as well. Nymph was at the top of the list of nicknames that she hated. She would love nothing more than to hex him but that would only get her in trouble.

She was about to say something when out of nowhere a boy was standing in front of her with his back to her exes. He was wearing glasses and had really kind emerald green eyes. He was smiling at her with a lop-sided grin. "Hey Cuz, sorry I kept you waiting, stupid portkey schedules." She just blinked at him in total confusion.

"Hey kid get lost we're busy here." The boy turned to look at them as he continued to stand between her and them.

"Oh, wow Dora, where did you find these tossers?" Tonks blushed at the nickname he said. Only two people had ever called her by that name, her father and her mother's cousin.

"You trying to pick a fight with us?" James asked as he walked up and grabbed the boy by the shirt. She was about to intervein when James suddenly leaped back like he had been electrocuted. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He shouted as Dora noticed what looked like sparks bounce off of the kid in front of her and wonder if he had zapped James in some way. James had pulled out his wand and the other two followed suit. Tonks started to draw hers but before she could all three of them were knocked right off their feet like they were hit by something big and invisible.

_***Harry's point of view. ***_

Harry glared as he watched the three blokes recover from Zeus knocking them down. "While it was nice meeting you three gentleman, I suggest you leave," Harry said with a tone he only ever used when he was an Auror. He had developed this tone over years of dealing with angry mobs that wanted to get revenge on people who weren't even at fault for the Death Eaters actions.

The three guys looked at Harry like they didn't know how to register him. To them, he was just a punk kid, but his eyes were swirling with power and without even a flick of his wrist they were all knocked on their asses. They were about to get back up and fight but at that moment Zeus shimmered his disillusionment so his eyes and fangs could be seen. Once they caught sight of him, they hit the road as fast as they could. Harry chuckled at the looks of terror on their faces. Harry turned around to Zeus who had already started shrinking.

"Care to explain how a kid still in school is doing magic?" Tonks asked him and Harry laughed.

"I haven't done any magic. He has been though." Harry watched Tonks look down where she saw Zeus wrapping himself around her feet. Harry grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. "It's okay he's not dangerous. He's my familiar and he's completely harmless to you. I'm gonna let you go, so please don't scream or hex him, please?" Harry looked at her with a pleading in his eyes and she nodded. Harry sighed and let go of her.

"Get him off of me!" Harry was amazed that she hadn't shouted at him given that Zeus was now all the way up her body nuzzling his head against her chin.

"Come on Zeus. She wants you off." Harry spoke in English knowing that Zeus would understand him.

_~But master she's so snuggly.~_ Harry laughed and couldn't resist having some fun.

"Well, of course, she's snuggly. Beautiful women like her always are. But you can't snuggle with a beautiful woman without her permission. That's how you get hexed or worse." Harry watched the look of shock fight the blush that appeared on Tonks's face. The fighting emotions caused her hair to turn half yellow and half pink.

"You can understand him?" She asked and Harry nodded.

_~Okay Zeus come on she's really uncomfortable and me speaking parseltongue isn't gonna help that any.~_ Harry tried not to laugh as Tonks's hair turned white with fright. Zeus sighed and then slowly slithered into Harry's arms while shrinking down to the size of a garden snake. "See told you, completely harmless." Harry grinned at her as she glared at him. The next thing he knew she was pointing her wand right between his eyes.

"Alright, start explaining right now young man. How do you know my name? Why did you call me cousin? How did you attack those three and what the hell kind of snake is that?" Harry sighed as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I know your name because I know your cousin and your pink hair was a dead giveaway on who you were. I called you cousin because my great, great grandmother was Dorea Black and since your mother is Andromeda Black that makes us distant cousins. I also didn't attack them. Zeus was behind you disillusioned and as you saw he can change size. He was about twenty feet long and as thick as a full-grown basilisk. It was no trouble for him to knock them on their asses with his tail. As for what he is well obviously he's a Thunder Serpent." Tonks just stared at him as she registered what he said. Slowly she lowered her wand but didn't put it away.

"And you're a parselmouth huh?" She narrowed her eyes at him like he was something evil. Harry rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

"Yes, I am and no I'm not evil just because I talk to snakes." She glared at him.

"Yeah, and how do I know that? Maybe, you just haven't been caught yet? Maybe I should take you to my superiors for questioning." Harry glared at her and to his surprise, she took a step back from him. The look of fear on her face was something he didn't want so he took a deep breath and calmed down. Tonks was the last person he expected this from, and he was betting if she knew he was Harry Potter she wouldn't be questioning him. Harry ordered Zeus into his sleeve and held out his wrists to her.

"If that's what you need to do then you may." She relaxed a bit but was still very cautious of him.

"What's a Thunder Serpent?" Harry smiled at her as he put his arms down.

"It's a very ancient, and at one point thought to be extinct, serpent. He can change his size at will. He can shoot and emit lighting. He can disillusion himself at will as well as detect people who are concealing themselves. He also seems to have a thing for beautiful women." Harry winked at her with that last bit and she blushed right up to her hair. He started laughing at her. "Wow Dora who knew you were such a cradle robber." She glared at him and fired a stinging hex at him. Harry jumped in response mainly because that was the required reaction, not because it caused him any actual pain. Harry didn't think anything could actually make him feel pain anymore after what he'd been through. "Okay, okay I'm sorry please stop!" She eventually stopped it with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight parselmouth." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're a metamorph right?" Harry asked she rolled her eyes at him.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Harry ignored her and hated himself for what he was about to say.

"So, does that mean you're a whore?" Tonks's eyes and hair turned black. Despite how terrifying it was Harry took a step towards her and glared right back. "It's not fun, is it? I was born with the power to talk to snakes, so of course, I must be an evil bastard out for world domination. You were born a Metamorphmagi so clearly you must be a whore running around seducing and sleeping with every man you meet right?" Tonks's hair went from black to gray. She looked ready to cry and unable to stop himself he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at his hug but eventually, she relaxed into it which made him smile. "I'm sorry Dora. I know that's not how you are, and I know what it's like to be judged for something you were born with."

Harry broke the hug and took a step back but kept his hands on her shoulder. "What do you say we start over?" She sniffled as she nodded, and Harry grinned as he pulled the bandana off his head revealing his scar and messy black hair. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Cuz." Tonks's jaw had literally hit the ground in shock.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to read the reviews.

**Author's Recommendation:** 'Spring Equinox' by Harry50. Word of warning for a lot of adult content. That being said this was one of the first Harry Potter fanfics I read. I'll be honest with you did not know what I was walking into. The description said Umbridge was trying to restore an old tradition and it backfired on her. I went into it looking to see some serious punishment and all I can say is wow. If you wanna see Harry get laid and slowly take over Hogwarts, then this is the story for you. Also, Umbridge did get what she deserved, and Snape got to give it to her. LMAO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** And here's chapter 4. As always, I don't own any of J.K's charters or anything from the world she's created. I'm just playing in it. This chapter will see some of the little changes Harry is doing to make things better. Gotta love ripple effect actions, right? Anyway, on with the show! -grabs popcorn.-

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts." _

**Chapter 4: Meeting Two Precious Gems.**

Harry was currently being dragged through the campground by Dora as fast as she could go. "Where are we going?" Harry asked and she paused for a second to look around.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, then started dragging him again through the campground.

_~She's really pretty but really crazy.~_ Harry chuckled at Zeus's comment as they eventually came to a stop in front of a tent.

"Stay!" Dora ordered and then ducked inside the tent. Harry waited there for a few minutes before she came back out dragging a woman who looked like she'd just been pulled out of bed. "Look mom I found him!" The woman who Harry now recognized as Andromeda looked him over for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug. Harry was confused since they didn't act like this the first time. He briefly wondered if Dumbledore had done something to them.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Dumbledore told us you were safe, but I never trusted him. How are those muggles treating you?" Harry just smiled at her as considered the two women for a moment.

"Actually, they've been horrible. But before the summer is over, I plan to be done with them and with any luck move into my family's manor." They both stared at him in shock and Harry briefly wondered if he shouldn't have told them that.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry didn't like this question, but he shook his head. To his shock, they both grinned at him and then they both pulled him into a rib-cracking hug.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast?" Andromeda asked when she finally pulled back enough to let him breathe.

"Sure, I could eat." They turned to head into the tent but before they could enter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Dora and Andromeda spun around and drew their wands pointing them at Hermione who had screamed.

"Wait it's okay." Harry jumped in front of their wands. "Hermione is my sister in every way but blood." They lowered their wands and put them away.

"Harry, what's going on? Who are these women? Why did you take off without saying anything? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you have any idea annoying Ron is without you around as a buffer? What do you have…"

"HERMIONE, BREATHE!" Harry grabbed her shoulders and forced her to take a breath. She stopped for a minute and took several deep breaths.

"Sorry." Harry laughed and hugged her.

"Hermione this is Andromeda and Dora, they're my cousins." Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at the two women.

"But I thought the only family you had was the Dursley's?" Andromeda stepped forward.

"We are distant cousins' sweetie. His great, great grandmother was Dorea Black and before I got married, I was Andromeda Black." Hermione's eyes widened at that before she turned to Harry.

"As in…" Harry nodded with a huge grin.

"Yep!" Harry said popping the P. Hermione smiled and held her hand out to Andromeda and Dora.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Hermione Granger, the one who spends all her time trying to make sure Harry doesn't kill himself while he saves people." Harry rolled his eyes as both women laughed at him before shaking Hermione's hand.

They all went inside, and Harry beat Andromeda to the kitchen where he started making coffee for her. He was about to start on breakfast when Pinky appeared with a small pop.

"Master Harry, may I please be making breakfast for you? I has not been able to make breakfast for anyone in a long time." Harry considered it for a moment.

"How about we make breakfast together? I love cooking and it would be a lot of fun what do you say?" She stared at him not really seeming to comprehend what he said. Eventually, she nodded and rolled up her sleeves. "Excellent, do you want to cook the meats or the eggs? Also, any requests?" Harry turned to the women in the room. They all grinned before placing their orders. When Harry turned back around Pinky had already started on the bacon and sausage. Grinning, Harry grabbed the eggs and got to work.

"Harry, how many house-elves do you have?" Hermione asked and Harry considered his words very carefully in the hope of avoiding the recreation of S.P.E.W.

"I have four Hermione and before you ask no they are not slaves. Yes, they are bound to me and my family. However, to me that makes them family not slaves. But yes, they are bound to me and while I don't like it, it's better than watching them die." His words seemed to echo all around the tent.

"What do you mean they'll die?" Dora asked and Harry sighed.

"I'll explain but the subject is very uncomfortable for house-elves to hear. So, you'll have to wait until we're done." Harry noticed Pinky was looking at him with admiration.

They finished making everyone's breakfast including Ted Tonks who had woken up to the smell of bacon. After introductions and everyone sat down for breakfast Pinky left with a soft pop.

"So, what did you mean they would die?" Hermione asked her voice dripping with concern.

"When house-elves were first discovered by Rowena Ravenclaw, she, of course, researched them extensively." Harry started doing his best to impersonate Hermione's lecture mode. "She discovered that house-elves do not have a magical core despite being magical creatures. They are capable of amazing and powerful magic, but it has a limit. They have to constantly absorb magic from ley lines and other such sources. The house-elves at Hogwarts are able to survive because of the ley lines the school was built on. They are bound to the school and in agreement with the school, they are allowed to live there as long as they take care of the castle and help with the students. Rowena discovered that without a ley line or being bound to a wizard, a house-elves magic would run out and they would eventually die." Hermione just stared at him like he had six heads while everyone else seemed to accept this like it made perfect sense.

"Harry, how do you know this?" Hermione finally asked and Harry grinned at her.

"Tinky," Harry called, and a soft pop announced her arrival. "Tinky I hate to ask this, but you know the book in the Potter Library that you hate?" Tinky's eyes widened as she lowered her head and looked at the floor. Before he could ask her to get it Dobby appeared with a pop and handed Harry the book he wanted.

"Master Harry I have brought it this time but please do not ask us to bring it again. Just touching it makes me want to scrub myself with a wire brush." Harry nodded and Dobby thanked him before he took Tinky's hand and they vanished with a pop. Harry turned to Hermione and handed her the book.

"Straight from the Potter Library, Rowena's personal journal on house-elves. Please don't read it in their presence and I'd ask you to be careful with it but, well…it's you." Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes but took the book from him like it was the most valuable thing on the planet. Andromeda grabbed a large cloth and handed it to Hermione who wrapped the book up in it.

After they finished eating Hermione and Andromeda insisted that they be the ones to do the dishes. Harry wanted to argue but Dora pulled him into a conversation about quidditch. While they were talking a small pop next to Harry caused him to turn and see Shoby standing there with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Hey, Hedwig!" Harry had to use his occlumency shields to get a grip on his emotions at the sight of his first familiar alive again. She seemed to sense his distress and flew right to him so she could nip his ear affectionately, while he gently pet her.

_~Is that how you'll greet us if we ever go somewhere?~_ Harry grinned at Hestia's question and before he could stop himself, he started speaking in parseltongue.

_~Special circumstances this time but I do love all three of you!~_ Several things happened at once, Andromeda spun around dropping the dish she was holding as she drew her wand. Ted leaped up from the table, spilling everyone's drinks in the process, as he also drew his wand. Both wands were pointing at Harry who sighed and slowly raised his hands in surrender. The Tonks's hadn't even noticed that Shoby was standing between Harry and them with his hands raised ready to blast them. Nor did they notice that Hermione had drawn her wand and was pointing it at Andromeda's back. The look on her face said she didn't want to attack Andromeda but would if she needed to. Dora was the only one who hadn't reacted aside from picking up her coffee before her dad knocked it over. She was looking at Harry like he was about to get an ear full and he hated that he knew she was right.

"Who are you?" Andromeda asked, her voice sounded deadly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry Potter."

"Liar! How could Harry Potter be a parselmouth?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with being a parselmouth?" She didn't seem to register his question as she advanced on him and he hated that he had to do this again. "Yes, I'm a parselmouth. No, I'm not evil just because I talk to snakes." He turned to Dora but kept his hands up. "How did you deal with this your whole life. I didn't find out about mine until I was twelve." Dora looked like she was about to answer but her mother cut her off.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY DAUGHTER!" Andromeda advanced on him but he wasn't afraid.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm more like you huh?" This caused her to pause as she blinked at him in surprise. "After all, even though you were kicked out of the Black family you're still one of them, right? Doesn't matter that you married a muggle-born and have never killed or tortured anyone for no reason. Because you're a Black people still treat you like your dangerous and could go mad at any moment, right?" She lowered her wand at his words looking very hurt. Harry sighed as he put his arms down and stood up. Hedwig quickly glided over to Hermione for safety. "Aunt Andy, your family and I love you. I won't apologize for a gift I was born with, but I will tell you this." Harry looked her right in the eyes as he let his power ripple off of him in waves. She actually took a step back at his show of power. "Before this summer is over, I will restore you to the Black family and it will be restored to a name you can be proud of. You were and still are a very precious gem and I will see you restored to this family." Andromeda just stared at him like she didn't dare believe what he was saying.

"How?" She finally asked and he smiled as he held his hand out to Shoby who placed the letter from Sirius into his hand.

"With this to start and then I'm going to Gringotts as soon as possible to have my parents will read." Andromeda stared at the letter in Harry's hand then back at him.

"What will that do?" Harry smiled as he handed the letter to her. She took it hesitantly and her eyes widened at Harry's name on the envelope. She instantly recognized the handwriting and looked at him in shock.

"When the will is read, he will be free to claim his lordship and the whole world is gonna be turned upside down." Harry gave her his lop side grin as he said this. That was all it took for her to break down. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug while crying into his shoulder. Harry smiled as he held her and patted her back. Ted was still staring at them with his wand pointed at them not quite sure what to do. Dora took pity on him and lowered his arm for him.

"It's okay dad. He's really Harry Potter and he's a good person." Ted looked at his daughter for a moment before he nodded and then turned to clean up the mess they made.

"Dora, I'm afraid I'm gonna need you to step outside for a minute," Harry said when Andromeda calmed down enough to let him go, taking everyone by surprise.

"Why?" She looked angry and ready to argue.

"Two words. Aurors Oath." He winked at her and she blinked at him for a few minutes before grinning.

"Oh, would you look at that. I need to step outside for a minute. Be right back." She whistled as she walked out of the tent. Once the tent flap was closed, Harry told Andromeda to open the letter.

_***Sirius earlier that morning. ***_

Sirius was laying on a beach in the Caribbean just enjoying the sun. When Hedwig landed next to him, he grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey there Hedwig. I hope you're bringing good news from my Godson." She hooted as he took the letter from her leg. He was about to open it when a pop next to him nearly made him jump out of his swim trunks.

"Padfoot! It is a pleasure to be seeing you again." Sirius had to blink several times to recognize Shoby. He quickly pulled the elf into a big hug.

"By the Gods, I've missed you. How have you been?" Shoby laughed as he hugged him back.

"I am being a lot better now that my master has taken possession of me and the others." Sirius let him go and just stared at him.

"What master?" Shoby explained about what Harry had done and then handed him the letter. Sirius opened it before the one Hedwig had brought him which caused her to nip his hand. "Okay, okay, I'll read yours first." Sirius quickly read Harry's first letter and immediately became concerned.

(I'm not adding the cannon letter, but you all know what it was about. Harry woke up from a nightmare/vison and his scar was hurting.)

Sirius was about to gather his things and get to Buckbeak to head back when he remembered the other letter. He quickly opened it hoping things hadn't gotten worse.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm sorry if the last letter freaked you out. I figured out the reason my scar was hurting, and I've taken care of it for good! Now, about you being on the run, I'm sorry but that's just not acceptable for my Godfather and a Marauder at that. Luckily for you, I have found my parents will. You will get yourself to Remus and be ready to meet me at Gringotts in your Padfoot form. I will send Shoby with a time for you as soon as I know when the meeting will be. You MUST be in Padfoot form! I will be inviting Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be there as well. If she sees you before the will is read, she will hex you no matter what was between you two and you know it! Also, be prepared to take your Lordship title while there. You've got a lot of things to fix with our family! I love you Sirius and I hope to see you soon and eventually have you walking the streets of Britain in the daylight. _

_Sincerely your Godson_

_Harry _

_P.S._

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! _

The smile that slowly spread across his face was one the world hadn't seen in years. Sirius felt so happy that nothing could possibly ever make him sad again. He turned to Shoby who already had parchment, ink, and a quill ready for him. He grinned and quickly wrote a response. Once he was done, he looked at both Hedwig and Shoby.

"Shoby can you take this and Hedwig back to your master?" Shoby grinned at Sirius.

"What is being the password?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Shoby nodded took the letter and called Hedwig to his arm then they vanished with a soft pop. Sirius quickly turned around and started gathering his stuff. He had a long trip ahead of him and not a moment to lose.

_***Back at the Tonks's tent. ***_

_Dear Pup,_

_I'm happy to hear you fixed the problem with your scar. I am coming back as fast as I can. Send your next letter to Remus when you have a time for the meeting. I can't believe you found your parents will. Dumbledore told me it had been lost! With it I will be a free man and the first thing I'm gonna do is bring Andromeda and her daughter back into the Black family! I will also welcome Ted in as well, he's a good man. I've missed them so much and I can't wait to see them and you again. I just wish I could save Narcissa and Bellatrix. They used to be such wonderful women before my mother got her claws into them. You may fight this but I'm making you my Heir accept it and get over it._

_See you soon!_

_Padfoot._

_P.S._

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_

Harry shook his head as he read the letter over Andromeda's shoulder. When she finished reading it, she gave the letter to Ted who grinned as he read it.

"Good news?" Hermione asked and Ted gave the letter to her after getting an okay from Harry.

"What's in your parents will that can set him free?" Hermione asked when she finished the letter.

"Their confirmation that he was not the secret keeper and that the rat bastard was." Both Andromeda and Hermione glared at him,

"Language!" Harry stared at them for a moment before he remembered he was only fourteen again and laughed.

"Sorry ladies." They both rolled their eyes at him.

"It's clear my dear cousin is already having an effect on you." Harry gave out a loud bark-like laugh. "Yep, he's definitely corrupted you." Harry laughed harder at that.

"Hey, can I come back in now?" Dora called from the front of the tent. Hermione motioned for her to come back in as she gave the letter to Harry to hide. "So, are you gonna show them your familiar?" Dora asked and Harry blanched at that. He was pretty sure the others would freak out about them if Dora's reaction was any indication.

_~I'll come out if I can snuggle with one of the girls.~_ Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at his left arm.

"That's not helping Zeus."

"Whose Zeus?" Hermione asked and Harry just stared at her before he realized he hadn't said that in parseltongue.

"You really shouldn't keep secrets from your sister Harry," Dora said while wagging her finger at him in a disappointing way.

"Harry doesn't keep secrets from me," Hermione said looking hurt at the idea.

"Oh, not even when he takes a girl into a broom closet?" Hermione laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Harry can barely admit he likes the girl he likes at school. Never mind taking her into a broom closet." Harry made a face and all three women laughed at him.

"Actually, Hermione, I'm no longer interested in Cho." Hermione just blinked at him.

"Really? Why?" Harry shrugged as he tried to think of a good reason.

"I don't know I just don't think we'd be a good fit." Was the first thing that came to his mind. Hermione stared at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Nice try Harry. What's the real reason." Harry sighed as he sat down. Luckily another idea popped into his head and while it wasn't the truth it wasn't a lie either.

"I actually overheard her talking to one of her friends last year and I learned she's a major jealous type. If I wanted to go out with her, I'd have to either start acting like I hate hanging out with you or stop hanging out with you altogether. So, I wrote her off as a schoolyard crush." The next thing he knew he was tackled to the floor by a brown missile.

"Ugh" Was all Harry got out as he felt his ribs being crushed. "Hermione…need…air!" She finally let go and her smile was blinding.

_~I really like this one can I snuggle with her?~_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, would you like to meet Zeus?" Harry asked as they both sat up. Hermione blinked at him before she nodded. _~Come on out slowly.~_ Zeus slowly slithered out of his left sleeve.

"Be careful he likes to snuggle." Dora said while chuckling as Zeus coiled up in front of Hermione.

_~Can I?~_ Harry repeated Zeus's question to Hermione who was too busy analyzing every detail of Zeus to realize what she just nodded in agreement to. Zeus slithered his way up her leg and slowly draped himself around her body. Eventually, he rested his head under her chin nuzzling it.

"He's very affectionate, isn't he? Why do you call him Zeus?" Hermione questioned and Dora busted out laughing. She pulled out a mirror and held it up to Hermione. Hermione's hair was standing up on ends because of the soft static electricity coming from Zeus. Harry explained all about him or at least everything he knew about him to Hermione.

_~Can I come out as well Master?~_ Harry grinned as he told Hestia to come out and wrap herself around him like Zeus was around Hermione. As she slithered out of his sleeve everyone's eyes widened in shock. Dora finally broke out of her shock to shout.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!"

-Scene Break-

After a lot of explaining and a lot of nuzzling on Zeus's part. Harry and Hermione left the Tonks's tent to head back to the Weasley's campsite. As they walked Hermione kept glancing at him, eventually, he sighed and turned to face her.

"Okay, Mione spill it, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me now because I have Zeus and Hestia? Is it because I waited to tell you about them? Please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." She just stared at him a bit more as Harry started tapping his foot impatiently. Eventually, she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Harry. It's just I've realized that you've grown up since I last saw you. I mean you've really grown up, but at the same time, you're still the same old you. I'm just so happy to see you like this that it's a little shocking." She finished with a slight blush. Harry gave her his trademark lop-sided grin which caused her to grin as well.

"Hold on to your nickers, Mione. This is gonna be one hell of a year I promise you." Harry winked at her and she slapped his arm for the nickers comment.

When they got back to the Weasley's tent. The rest of the clan, except Molly, had shown up and everybody was yelling at them. He lied and said he needed to find the loo and then got lost. He then said that Hedwig showed up and Hermione spotted her and followed her to find him. Hermione stared at him after he finished lying to them. At first, it looked like she was going to say something, but he whispered to her that he would explain it later. She gave him a very pointed look that said she would make sure he did. One thing Harry loved about Hermione was she always seemed to know that when he lied to someone it was for a good reason. Once he explained it to her anyway.

Once everyone calmed down, they all relaxed around the fire until Bagman and Crouch showed up. Everything went about the same except when Bagman offered to make a bet with the twins. Harry jumped in and offered to pay four times what Bagman would if he lost. The twins jumped at the opportunity. Harry knew he would lose but this way they would at least get money for their joke shop. After that everything proceeded as it should have, Harry even begrudgingly bought the omnioculars for Ron, until they were walking up the rails to their seats.

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you up this high Weasley. You must have sold everything you owned for your tickets?" Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys turned to see Draco Malfoy sneering at them. "We're sitting up in the minister's box with a personal invite from Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco's father came out of nowhere and thumped him on the back of his head.

"Don't boast Draco…especially not with the riffraff." Harry could feel the rage coming off the Weasley's standing around him. Harry, however, saw Draco's mother and immediately leaped over the railing landing in front of Lucius. Harry gave Lucius Malfoy a hard stare as he slowly let his power ripple off him.

"Step aside, Lord Malfoy." Lucius narrowed his eyes but stepped aside. Harry walked past him and Draco was about to step in front of him, but his father pulled him back. Harry stepped past him and Draco's mother looked like she was about to move for him as well. Harry, however, stopped in front of her as he locked his eyes with hers. Narcissa just stared at him not quite sure what to do. "Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black?" She nodded and Harry gave her a slight smile. He then held out his hand to her. "My name is Harry Potter." She stared at it for a moment and slowly she took it. Harry turned her hand and knelt brushing his lips against her knuckle before releasing it and standing up straight. "I just wanted you to know that while I find your husband detestable and your son slightly annoying. You have my absolute respect and I consider meeting you one of the highest honors I have ever received." Harry then gave her an extremely formal bow showing his respect. When he came back up, he had to use occlumency to stop himself from laughing at the look of complete shock on her face. Harry gave her another half-bow before turning around.

When he did, he grinned at all the people watching in shock at what they'd just seen. It wasn't just the Malfoy's or the Weasley's either. Everyone had stopped to watch, even the Minister. Harry sighed and proceeded back to the railing where he climbed up and rejoined the Weasley's and Hermione. As he passed Hermione he whispered,

"I'll explain it to you later." Harry made it very clear he would only be telling her, and she smiled at him. Harry then turned to everyone else, "What are you all waiting for? The match is about to start." Harry laughed as they all were jerked out of their stunned silence.

The match went the same as it did before. The only difference this time was that the Veela mascots didn't affect him at all. At one point during their song while holding on to Ron's shirt he turned to Hermione.

"Their singing is really quite good don't you think?" She just stared at him with a slightly glazed look but smiled and nodded. "Well, that sells it then huh?" Harry leaned in close to Hermione and whispered to her. "Someone is batting for the other side." The moment the words left his mouth Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at Harry with panic in her eyes. Harry winked at her and she turned bright red. She leaned over to him and whispered.

"You won't tell anyone right?" She asked and he rolled his eyes before he kissed her cheek. She smiled at him before the song took effect again and her eyes glazed over again. Harry chuckled at her before he looked back at Ron who was desperately trying to throw himself over the railing. Harry considered letting him go but shook the thought from his mind.

_"Nah to obvious and not nearly as satifying. Plus I'd get blamed."_ Harry thought as he tightened his grip on Ron's shirt. Eventually, they stopped singing and Harry shook his head as the crowd roared with disappointment.

_~Master a man under an invisibility cloak is trying to steal your wand should I stop him?~_ Harry grinned as he whispered a _~No~_ in parseltongue to Zeus.

When the match ended Harry had to call for Dobby to get the gold to pay the twins but as far as he was concerned it was worth it. The rest of the evening played out the same except for when everyone else was woken up by the explosions Harry was already awake and dressed. He threw his coat on and followed Hermione out of the tent. When they started to split up Harry purposely split himself and Hermione away from Ron and the twins.

"Harry, why did you separate us! We need to find them!" She was clearly panicked as they broke through the tree line. He grabbed her and pushed her against a tree.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" She just stared at him for a minute before she nodded. "Okay, the twins are deadly when they fight as a team. But separately they are two easily distractible. If it was up to them to protect Ginevra on their own, it could be bad. I pushed Ron towards them so he can watch over Ginevra, so the twins focus on the fight. If they even need to fight that is. Plus, you and I make a much better team on our own. I may not have my wand at the moment, but I can wandlessly put up shields, levitate, summon, banish, and even use the knockback jinx. Combine that with how amazing you are, and we'll be fine." Harry watched as her mind seemed to be processing everything. Harry was grateful that in her panicked state she didn't question his wandless abilities. Eventually, she nodded, he took her hand and led her deeper into the woods.

As they moved, they came across the Veela and all the guys trying to impress them. Harry glared as he led Hermione towards them. Harry walked right up to the Veela with Hermione in toe.

"I'm sorry ladies." He then turned to the men and wandlessly knocked them all off their feet. He then wandlessly cast a barrier around the Veela to contain their allure. "You men should be ashamed of yourselves. If you want to impress beautiful women, you do it with actions, not words. Your friends and family are in danger. Now get off your asses and go find them!" The men looked like they were about to argue with him. _~Hestia put a line of flames between us and them!~_ Harry waved his right arm and flames shot forth and ignited the ground creating a line of fire. "DO NOT MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" Harry roared as power rippled off him. The men took several steps back before eventually shouting.

"Yes, Sir!" They then took off, hopefully, to find and protect their families. Harry turned and found Hermione still slightly glazed over. Sighing he grabbed her hand and bowed to the Veela. "Sorry, again but I have no doubt more men will be by to keep you company. My shield should provide you with protection for at least two to three hours. More if you put your own magic into it." The Veela just stared at him for a moment.

"Do you not find us attractive?"

Harry laughed, "Are you kidding? You're all gorgeous and you sing beautifully. But there is a time and a place for lusting after a woman and this clearly is not the time nor the place. I hope you all will be safe when this night is over." Harry turned and started to drag Hermione away.

"What is your name young one?"

"Harry Potter and yours?"

"Maxine Cain" Harry knew that name alright but said nothing. That was one of Fleur's cousins. "Good luck!" She shouted and Harry wished it to her as well.

Eventually, they came to one of the clearings Harry was looking for. Draco was sitting upon a rock. "Well, well if it isn't scar head and the Mudblood!" Hermione looked like she was about to hex him, but Harry held up his arm to stop her.

_~Zeus find her I know she's here.~_ His parseltongue caught Draco and Hermione off guard.

_~She is sitting right next to the boy under a disillusionment charm.~_ Harry grinned as he walked forward.

"I know you're there, Lady Malfoy." Draco glared at him and was about say something, but something stopped him. Then Narcissa Malfoy slowly shimmered into existence.

"What do you want now Mister…" Her voice trailed off as Harry started emitting power in waves of fury when he saw the black eye she had.

"Did you strike your own mother." Harry's voice was low and full of deadly intent as his eyes narrowed in on Draco. Draco's eyes widened in fear as he shook his head while backing away. "Lucius?" Draco nodded almost furiously before his mother could stop him. "Narcissa Black! This is completely unacceptable." The ground was cracking at his feet as he spoke. "Are you happy in this marriage?" Narcissa just stared at Harry like he was out of his mind.

"That's hardly any of your busin…"

"AS A MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY AND THE SOON TO BE NAMED HEIR TO THE LINE. I DEMAND THAT YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Narcissa mouth dropped in shock as Draco took a knee and lowered his head. When Narcissa finally spoke, it was barely a whisper.

"I hate Lucius! The only good thing that's come out of this is my son. I know you and he don't get along, but I assure you if it wasn't for Lucius, Draco wouldn't be the way he is. Can you get us out of this mess?" As she asked this Draco looked up and Harry saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dobby" Dobby appeared with a soft pop.

"Yes, Master Harry?" When Dobby saw Narcissa and Draco he started crying and ran over to them hugging both of them. That was all Harry needed for confirmation.

"Dobby how good are you at stealth?" Dobby grinned as he looked at Harry.

"I am one of the best. Dobby tracked you for most of your second year." Harry nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"Dobby until I can break Narcissa's marriage contract I want you to follow her and protect both her and Draco. Under no circumstances are you to be seen by Lucius understood?" Dobby looked at Narcissa and saw the black eye. He turned back to Harry with a nod of fierce determination. Dobby then called out for Shoby. When he appeared, Dobby told him that he would be temporary head elf until he finished his mission. Shoby saluted him and they both vanished with a pop.

"Narcissa we're going to leave the two of you now because I'm willing to bet that I'm partially responsible for that black eye." The moment Harry said that Narcissa looked away from him and that all but confirmed it. "Very soon you will receive a letter specifying a time for a meeting at Gringotts. You and your son need to be there but make sure Lucius does not come. In addition to that bring every last bit of dirt you have on him. Have Dobby help you if you need to. I'm sure the photo's Dobby could get alone would be worth his weight in gold. If you do this, I will remove you and Draco from his clutches. Can you do this?" Narcissa and Draco both nodded. Harry turned to Hermione, "Time to go." Hermione nodded and they were about to leave when Draco called out to them.

"Wait!" They turned to face him. As they faced him, they could see him wavering in whatever he was going to say. "Listen…I just…I want to say…I'm sorry…for everything." Hermione's eyes were huge while Harry just grinned and walked towards Draco and held out his hand to him.

"If I can free the two of you do you think we can start over?" Draco smirked at him before nodding and shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Draco turned towards the campsites as a loud explosion was heard. He then turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Run! It's not safe here!" Harry didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Hermione's hand and took off.

**Author's Note:** -finishes popcorn- Well that was chapter four. I've start chapter five, but I hope you've enjoyed this one and I look forward to your reviews.

**Author's Recommendations:** 'Pranking the Tournament' by Gardevoir687. This was the first story I read willingly where Harry gets changed into a woman. It was a real shock and the whole story was hysterical. It's a complete story and I loved every minute of it. Definitely give this one a read if you want to see Harry -cough- Harriette -cough- as a girl participating in the Triwizard tournament. Luna was adorable and Hermione was hysterical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone here's chapter five. I know a lot some people may not like the whole Draco's a good person thing to be honest I agree. But I wanted Narcissa because I like her both in cannon and in a lot of Fanfictions I've read. I've never really considered her evil just a mom doing what she has to do. The main reason Draco is going to be good is because I felt it worked for this one and I didn't have it in me for this story to do the whole mother versus son thing. I will do it in some of the other idea's I'm working on but not in this one. As for the comments on the cliché stuff yeah can't help that it's my first Harry Potter story and it's probably going to pretty cliché heavy. I'm trying to make them my own and -crosses fingers- here's hoping they come out good lol. Well, enjoy! See you at the bottom. Oh and obviously this is still J.K's world and I'm just playing in it.

**Chapter 5: Destroying the Mark.**

_***Beatrice's point of view. ***_

When people die, they go to their own personal way station. For some, that way station could be a fork in the road or an airport or in Harry's case, Kingscross train station. Which is where Beatrice was currently sitting watching Harry on a monitor there.

"How's he doing?" Beatrice turned to see Lily Potter walking towards her. Most people couldn't travel to another person's way station without death's permission, but the unique magic that went into Lily's sacrifice had started to allow her to come to her son's after a few of his near-death experiences. The protection she'd left on him kept her connected to him even in death.

"He's doing well. He's completely ignoring Crouch Jr and letting him carry on. As long as Harry continues to ignore him and acts like nothing is wrong with Moody everything should be fine. I only hope he maintains control when he comes face to face with him as Moody." Lily looked at Beatrice for a few seconds before she smiled at her. Beatrice may be the angel of death but even she had to admit Lily's smile unnerved her a bit.

"Never underestimate my son. Especially not with how he is now. He may look like my husband, but I promise you he's more like me. We may both be powder kegs waiting to explode, but we always know the time and place. I know my son he's gonna take all the anger and frustration he's feeling and bury it until he comes face to face with Voldemort again." Beatrice just stared at Lily.

"You really think he'll save his anger for him? I mean I've been watching him, and I couldn't even reach his mind when he saw..."

"Don't mention that bitches name." Beatrice actually flinched, granted it was only slightly but it still happened. Lily's face was the picture-perfect form of rage and hatred. Beatrice almost felt bad for when Ginny got to the afterlife…almost but not quite. Beatrice wasn't sure how Lily was going to get to Ginny in the afterlife but if anyone could do it, it would be Lily.

Beatrice held no feeling of remorse for the girl either, but it's not like she could do anything about it now. Resetting time, the way she did took away all of Ginny's transgressions. Which meant that unless she committed those crimes against life again, Ginny would more than likely get a very peaceful afterlife. Beatrice would never admit this to the Potter's. It had been hard enough to convince them to help her convince Harry to go back. She knew she never would have succeeded if it hadn't been for them.

"Fine I won't mention her name, but you should know he nearly killed her within a few hours of being back." Beatrice wasn't surprised to hear Lily laugh. It was a cold and ruthless laugh. Beatrice had to fight the urge to smirk at the thought of what she knew Harry wanted to do to Ginny.

"I'm not surprised. He does have Black blood in him after all. The fact that he didn't shows he's my son. I never retaliated against someone for what they would do to me. Only for what they did to those I cared about. If someone did something to me, I just cut them off. We both know the only reason he didn't cut Ron Weasley off the first time around was because of how he viewed their family as his own surrogate family. This time, however, he knows he can have a family that's a hundred times better." Beatrice nodded as she turned back to the screen to see Harry introducing himself to Narcissa Malfoy. She laughed as she motioned for Lily to watch the screen.

"Look at Lucius's face! I don't think I've ever seen him so stunned." Lily sat down next to Beatrice and laughed right along with her. They continued to watch in silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"Do you think it will go better for him this time?" Beatrice sighed as she kept her eyes on Harry.

"Well, Zeus led him to Nymphadora as I planned. He was so happy to see her he didn't even question why Zeus had done it. I'm sure he'll think to ask later but at the moment I think he's too focused on getting things started. He needs the Blacks to escape the Dursley's and the Weasley's." Lily nodded and smiled as Harry kissed Hermione's cheek letting her know he'd keep her secret.

"It's a shame he can't tell her about everything. I'm sure he could use her help." Beatrice shook her head at that as she turned to Lily.

"Hermione is a great girl but unfortunately she wouldn't be able to truly process this information. At least not now anyway. She's still to by the book to possibly believe that Harry came back from the future. And even with her mild dislike for certain Weasley's, she would never believe them capable of doing such things." Lily sighed and nodded in agreement. "Not to worry though. I've seen some of the plans going through Harry's mind. He's got some great ideas and I've been egging on the good ones. I promise Hermione won't be left behind by him." Lily smiled at that before stretching out and getting comfortable on the bench.

"What about the other aspect of his life? You know the part that screwed me out of grandchildren to eventually greet?" Beatrice just shook her head.

"To be honest I don't know." Lily started to growl and looked like she was about to yell but Beatrice held up a hand to silence her. "Calm down, he is completely capable of having children. What worries me is he doesn't seem to be interested in the idea of dating or building a family like that anymore. He flat out told me he doesn't think he'd be able to believe a woman could actually love him for who he is, as ridiculous at that is." Beatrice blushed slightly as she thought about it.

"How long have you been watching out for my son?" Beatrice kept her eyes glued to the screen as Harry told Hermione why he separated them from Ron.

"Since his first near-death experience at the hands of your relatives." Beatrice tapped her scythe on the floor and several more screens appeared. Each one showed Harry in the train station talking with Beatrice. The train station was different in each screen, but it was always a train station and didn't become Kingscross until he was eleven. "Harry's not allowed to remember his near-death trips here. But I remember all of them. He was such a sweet child and every time I had to send him back, he cried. Even as he got older, he never wanted to leave. I knew why he didn't want to go back to the Durley's, but I never got why he wanted to stay here."

"This was a safe place where he couldn't be hurt. Remember what he asked us when we were trying to get him to go back. _'Tell me why I should punish myself all over again when I can walk through this door and see them all in a place where nothing can hurt them?'_ Nothing can hurt people here. There is no pain and sadness here for them or him. Here there is only peace, which is something my son has never had." Beatrice just stared at Lily like she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"But…"

"There's a reason my son considers you his best friend. While he can't remember all the time you spent together to him you represent a place of peace. To him, that's more precious than anything in the world." Beatrice just continued to stare at Lily. While it was true Harry had called her his best friend and it had made her happy, she still didn't believe it. People didn't like Death. No one would ever consider Death their best friend. Death was painful, Death took loved ones from people every day. There was always someone somewhere cursing her for taking someone they loved. It didn't matter why or how they died, Beatrice would always be blamed and hated for it.

Beatrice turned away from Lily to look at the monitor again. As she watched Harry and Hermione reach the clearing where they waited last time. A thought struck her for the first time. _"He's never blamed me once."_ And it was true Harry had never once blamed her for the deaths of his loved ones. He always blamed himself for it. While she didn't like that he had blamed himself she couldn't help the small smile that started to form on her face from the fact that he never once blamed her.

**-Scene Break-**

_***Harry's Point of View. ***_

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the clearing where Harry knew Crouch would show up. Harry had wandlessly cast a couple of privacy charms around them so Crouch wouldn't hear them. Hermione was bombarding him with questions about the Malfoy's and didn't see him casting.

"Harry, how did you know she was there? How did you know that Mrs. Malfoy would ask you for help? Why did you not seem surprised by that whole encounter? What did you mean by breaking the marriage contract? Where did you learn about all this information?" The last question was the question he hadn't wanted to answer. Especially because he really wasn't sure how to answer it.

"_I've had your mother and father write a bunch of journals with all the info you need to cover your story. You'll need to tell her that after you helped Dobby, he helped you get them so you could read them." _Harry felt himself smile as he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Beatrice.

"Well, to be honest, Hermione I learned it all from my parents." Hermione just stared at him with a pained look on her face. She looked like she was about to remind him that they were dead, but Harry held up his hand to stop her. "Hermione, I know they are dead but as it turns out they left a ton of journals for me. Dobby came to me for help at the beginning of summer and after we bonded, he told me about the other elves. This led me to ask if my parents had any of their old school journals left around. I thought it might be nice to connect to them you know?" Hermione smile thoughtfully at him and placed a hand on his.

Harry felt bad for lying to her for the most part, but Beatrice had been adamant about him only telling one person about this. Harry already knew who he was going to tell and as much as it pained him it wouldn't be Sirius. Merlin knows Harry loved the man, but he was impulsive and if he heard even half the stuff the Weasleys had done to Harry the man would have gone on a killing spree. The worst part is the innocent Weasley's would have been caught in the middle of it. While Harry knew he didn't care what happened to Molly, Ron, or Ginny. Harry wasn't sure he could handle it if Sirius attacked the twins. No, Sirius was not the best choice for this as it was already going to be hard enough to get the man to take his head of house responsibilities seriously.

Remus was out as well since Harry wasn't sure he could trust the man. Remus still harbored to much guilt at this point and was way to absent from Harry's life for him to really know the man well enough. Harry wanted to change that but knew it would be like trying to get a dragon to take a bath. No there was only one person he could truly trust with this and Harry couldn't wait to see them again.

"So, what did you find in the journals?" Harry gave Hermione his lop-sided grin.

"A lot of it was advice for things they thought I could help change like in the case of Narcissa. Most of my father's journals contained stories of all the pranks he and his friends had done and some they wanted to do. There was a lot of really incredible magic at work." Hermione's eyes started to get that burning look in them that she got at the prospect of learning something new. "But my mothers had a whole bunch of spell and potion idea's she was working on. None of them are complete but I think if you and I work hard we could do it. If you don't mind helping me that is?" Harry smiled as he watched Hermione look like she was about to explode.

Before Ginny captured Harry, Hermione and he had tried to make headway in the political world. Sadly, despite their best efforts, they were quite bad at it. It wasn't until Narcissa Malfoy of all people had approached them offering to help. The two of them had been hesitant at first but while it was slow it had started working. The woman was a pollical genius and with Lucius permanently locked up in Azkaban she let her Black side flourish. Draco had also helped a lot despite everything. When he wasn't helping his mother as the new Lord Malfoy, he was working at St. Mungos as one of their top healers.

Harry sadly still had to distance himself from them. There was just too much bad blood and Hermione couldn't go anywhere near their home without having a panic attack. Still, all the time he had spent with Narcissa and Andromeda had been both enlightening and frustrating. Everything he learned from them could have saved so many people if he had known about it during the war. While it changed nothing then it would definitely change things now.

"Of course, I'll help! Do you think we be able to finish any of them before we finish school?" Harry smiled as he saw a glimmer of what he was sure Hermione would become again. After their failure in politics, Hermione decided to take a shot at spell creation. Ironically, she always came to Harry for ideas. Harry was an Auror, so he often came up with ideas to help with capture. The first thing he asked her for a was a new type of Incarcerous Spell. While the original was good it was still just regular ropes, and anyone with a knife could cut through them. Harry wanted to know if she could make a variation with chains instead. It took a couple of months, but she delivered, and he'd never seen her happier.

"To be honest I'm not sure Hermione. A lot of it I understood but most of it was over my head. Ten minutes into her journals and I thought my head was gonna explode. However, I think together the two of us could pull it off." Harry winked at her and she smiled brightly.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but the moment Harry was waiting for came. They heard movement in the trees behind them and they both jumped up. Hermione had her wand on the area but before she could do anything Crouch cast the spell to conjure the dark mark. The moment it appeared the woods erupted in screams as everyone panicked. The moment Harry heard the pops of the Aurors and Ministry officials he dropped their privacy shields and grabbed Hermione pulling her to the ground. He could have blocked all the spells but if he had Crouch Jr and Winky wouldn't get hit.

"STOP THAT'S MY COUSIN!" Harry blinked in shock and resisted the urge to chuckle as Dora ran over to them and helped them up. Harry glanced around and was slightly worried. Mr. Weasley wasn't among those who had gathered around them. What had he done to have changed this outcome?

"Which one of you conjured it?" Crouch Sr asked and Dora glared at him.

"This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger a Muggleborn. How on earth would either of them know how to conjure that mark?" Harry was tuning them out at this point as he stared up at the mark wishing he had a wand that worked for him. He hadn't seen this or a mark like this in a long time since he and Hermione figured out how to get rid of them. After Voldemort, a few wannabe dark lords created marks of their own. Harry would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed hunting them down.

"Harry isn't that your wand?" Hermione's question snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked down.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is." Harry held out his hand for his wand and everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Harry your wand was used to conjure the dark mark," Hermione explained and Harry just stared at her.

"So?" He looked around at the ministry officials. "Oh, I get it. My wand so I must have done it right?" Harry just stared at the adults and they shuffled nervously at him.

"No one is accusing you, Mr. Potter." Ludo Bagman explained and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure nobody is," Harry mumbled to Hermione who bit her lip in response knowing he was right. "So then obviously it must have been the house-elf who had my wand right?" Harry asked and everyone's eyes fell on the stunned house elf. "Honestly," Harry rolled his eyes as Dora elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up.

Harry had to watch in silence as Crouch Sr punished Winky for holding a wand. At the end of it, they handed Harry his wand back, but he turned to Tonks.

"Hey Dora, can I borrow your wand?" She just stared at him.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?"

Harry held up his wand and shouted, "Lumos." His wand flickered slightly but didn't light up. "It's not working right, and I need one that works so I can get rid of the dark mark." Everything stopped at his words for a few moments before a woman walked up to him. She was a stern-looking witch with brown eyes and a monocle over one of them. Her hair was a fiery red with a few streaks of grey through it and she was wearing black robes. It took Harry a minute, but he eventually recognized her as Amelia Bones.

"Young man it's impossible to make the mark go away. You simply have to wait for it to fade." Harry gave her his trademark lop-sided grin.

"Madam Bones, right?" Harry asked and she nodded slightly surprised that he knew who she was. "I'll bet you a hundred Galleons I can make it go away." She narrowed her eyes at him and then Harry saw a grin playing at her lips.

"Very well. I, Amelia Marie Bones, hereby give Harry James Potter permission to use my wand." She handed it over to him and it felt really warm and light in his hand. Harry grinned at her before pointing the wand to the sky.

"Hang on to your knickers!" Harry channeled his happy feelings mixed with magic and after it built up to just the right amount he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The clearing was filled with an insanely brightly light as his Patronus flew straight at the dark mark. Once it was inside of it, Harry poured all the power he had into it and in a flash of white light, the mark was gone. This may not have been the best method Hermione and he had come up with in the future, but it was his favorite. Hermione had come up with a spell to get rid of this mark and any others like it. But Harry preferred his method since it sent a very clear message to those that conjured it.

His Patronus slowly came back down to him and he was shocked to see it had changed shape. It had now taken the form of a raven with strange markings on it. Harry grinned at it as he thought, "_End of an era I guess." _Harry turned to Amelia whose mouth was hanging open. He was about to hand her wand back to her, but he caught sight of it. The tip of it was burned to a cinder.

"Whoops. Sorry about that Madam Bones. We can forget the bet and when you go to Ollivander's tell him to charge my account for the repairs or a new wand." Harry said while handing her wand back to her. His words seemed to pull her out of her trance as she assessed her wand.

"Very well Mister Potter. Auror Tonks, please take Mister Potter back to his campsite." Dora saluted her boss as she led Harry and Hermione out of the woods.

When they got to the edge of the woods they were greeted by dozens of people. Harry knew she was here somewhere and the moment he caught sight of who he was looking for he broke away from Dora and walked right up to her and held out his hand to her.

"Hello there, Miss Skeeter." She just looked at him for a few seconds before she noticed his scar and her eyes grew wide. She grabbed his hand and looked like she had a million things she wanted to ask him. Harry pulled her to him and whispered into her ear. "If you only report the facts of this night, the absolute truth. I promise you will be welcome at the reading of my parent's will. As well as many other things that could be the very highlights of your career." When Harry leaned away the look on Rita's face was priceless. Harry grinned her and put his finger to his lips before walking away. He wasn't sure if she had gotten the message, but he would find out tomorrow morning. She would be very useful in a lot of ways and he had enough dirt on her to put her in Azkaban for a very long time if he wanted to.

**-Scene Break-**

Harry, Hermione, and Dora made it back to the Weasley's tent. The moment they entered they found every Weasley wand pointed at them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Harry stated and the twins instantly relaxed.

"It's them." They said but Mr. Weasley, however, didn't seem so convinced.

"Harry what was the first question I ever asked you." Harry grinned at the man.

"Who are you?" Harry laughed at the obvious confusion on Mr. Weasley's face. "I'm sorry sir but technically that was the first question you asked me when you sat down at the table that morning before our second year. Your next question directed at me was about what the function of a rubber duck was. Which I've learned may have secret uses besides a bath time toy for children." Hermione and Dora both elbowed him in his side. "Oi! What was that for?" He glared at the two women. Dora rolled her eyes at him before turning to Hermione.

"I'll leave him in your care. If you end up killing him know that I will defend you to the hilt at your trial." Hermione laughed as she hugged Dora.

"Thanks for all your help and I hope your boss won't be to mad for him burning her wand to a crisp." Dora sighed and shook her head.

"You and me both. See ya." Dora vanished with a rather loud crack.

"She really needs to learn how to do that quietly," Harry said as he walked over to the table and sat down. Over the next hour, everyone explained what happened while they were separated. Turns out the reason Mr. Weasley hadn't been there was because of Ron. Apparently, he had gotten reckless in his search for the two of them and got hurt. He also hadn't taken it to well when Harry had purposely separated them. Ron had run back into the campgrounds supposedly looking for them when a tent exploded near him and knocked him out. Hermione shared a look with Harry and Harry knew what was bothering her. They were all headed to the forest why had Ron been heading towards the campground. Harry could have answered her question but not without poking a dragon in the eye. Plus it was just a guess that Ron had done it to make himself seem more heroic and put them in his debt.

Harry told them the same reasons he had to Hermione, minus the wandless magic part. Something Hermione noticed and yet again she hadn't said anything when he lied to them. But her look this time clearly said he would be teaching her wandless magic, not that he minded really.

Hermione elected to explain their version, leaving out the parts with Malfoy, which Harry was grateful for. Hermione, like Harry, knew how Ron would react to that part of the story. When Hermione expressed her dislike of Crouch Sr, Percy went to defend his like last time. However, this time Hermione was much more vocal in her argument against him. When he tried to defend Crouch Sr's actions Hermione all but screamed at him. "If Winky dies because of his actions he'll be nothing but a murderer!" Percy just about fell out of his chair at that statement. Hermione continued with her story while completely ignoring Percy now. Much to his anger and annoyance while the twins looked like they wanted to marry Hermione. Harry realized he'd forgotten something when Hermione shouted at Percy but waited till she was finished to fix it.

"Shoby," Harry called out and with a soft pop Shoby appeared next to him. "Hey Shoby, quick I need you to keep an eye out for a house-elf named Winky. She is about to be or has already been dismissed by a man named Bartimus Crouch. Once that happens can you please bring her to me?" Shoby nodded and then vanished with a pop. Harry briefly worried about showing his elves to the Weasley's particularly the two youngest but Harry was sure even if they did tell Dumbledore the man would dismiss it especially after what he planned to say to Winky in front of them.

"Harry why do you want him to bring…" Shoby interrupted Hermione by reappearing with Winky in hand. She was crying with her face buried in an old scarf. Harry sat down in front of her and patted her head.

"It's okay Winky I know you were only trying to do what's right." She looked up from her scarf and blinked at him in confusion. "Winky I happen to think you are an amazing elf and I would love nothing more than to welcome you into my family." Winky shook her head.

"No, Winky is being a bad elf. I is doing bad things which is why my master dismissed me." She started crying again and Harry noticed Hermione about to say something, but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"Winky how would you like to make a deal?" She looked up again and still looked very confused. "Winky if you agree to join my family and be my elf, I swear I will never speak ill of your previous master in front of you nor will I ever ask you anything about him." Harry held out his hand to her and she just stared at him.

After several minutes of silence, she finally asked, "Why?" Harry smiled at her as he shrugged.

"Because I believe in second chances and I'm a Potter. Helping people kind of comes with the family name. Sometimes it's really annoying. Other times, like right now, it's my favorite part of being a Potter. I don't think you did anything to deserve being dismissed. But I also acknowledge that you feel that you did. So, I wanted to offer you a second chance." Winky stared at him before turning to Shoby who smiled and nodded at her. Slowly Winky reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I, Winky hereby accept Harry Potter as my master!"

"I, Harry Potter hereby accept Winky as my house elf." Harry's magic enveloped the little elf and the scarf she had vanished as well as her pillowcase toga. They were quickly replaced by a Potter family maids' outfit except the crest was still hidden. When the glow vanished Winky collapsed for a few minutes before bouncing all over the tent. Eventually, she stopped in front of Harry.

"I is being most sorry Master. Winky has never had this much magic at her disposal. It was taking me a minute to adjust." Harry chuckled as he pulled the small elf into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Winky." Winky seemed to be in shock as Harry hugged her. She turned to Shoby who chuckled.

"The Potter's has always being…_different_ in how they treat their elves. You may as well get used to it. This one is being the worst so far though. He is somehow even able to talk our head elf into taking payment for work." Shoby then shuddered at the idea. Winky popped out of Harry's arms and reappeared right in front of him.

"You is not going to be paying me for work." She pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner and Harry laughed at her.

"Alright fine but you will take time off when I tell you." He pointed his finger back at her just as threatening as she was. She paused to think about it.

"I is only taking one day a year." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'll take every other sunday off just like the others and like it." Harry showed just how mature he was by sticking his tongue out at her. This caused everyone in the room to laugh. Even Winky and Shoby cracked a smirk.

"Okay and you's still going to be keeping you's promise about my old master?" Harry smiled and nodded. Winky smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you's, Master Harry. I is being ready to serve." Harry sighed as he turned to Shoby.

"Shoby please take Winky and help her get settled." Shoby nodded and the two disappeared with soft pops.

"Harry where do your elves stay?" Fred asked while still grinning.

"Well after Dobby came to me for help at the beginning of summer, he's been staying with me at Privet Drive. Elf magic is amazing. They turned my closet into something like this tent. Dobby told me about other elves in need of a bond, so I just started taking them in. I didn't want what happened to Dobby with the Malfoy's to happen to any of them."

"Yes, but Harry there's a limit to how many you can be bonded with," Bill explained while nursing the burn on his arm. Harry nodded in agreement with this statement.

"Yeah that's true but according to Dobby I can be bonded with at least eight or nine elves before I'd start to feel a strain on my magic." Harry turned to Hermione. "If they find another elf in need of a home, do you want the next one?" Harry knew this might be pushing the line with her, but he needed to. Hermione always had a very black and white way of looking at things and that needed to stop. Especially with the way he was going to be proceeding with his plans.

"I don't know Harry. Can I have some time to think about it?" Harry nodded as he smiled at her. It was definitely a start and he could work with it.

"Well of course! I mean, after all, finding free elves is extremely rare. The only reason I have the ones I do is because I think Dobby helped them to trick abusive masters into letting them go." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Oi! Why are you offering her an elf?" Ron asked and Harry sighed. Harry turned to Ron and found himself still wishing he had just let go of his shirt at the match.

"Because Ron, as tonight has proven there are still Death Eaters out there and unlike you, Hermione's parents aren't magic. If they attacked her and her family an elf would be able to use Hermione's magic to protect them. Maybe even get them to safety." Harry wasn't about to reveal that elves could take people places with their own version of Apparition. "I've already given Shoby orders to put an elf-like ward around her parent's house. If it goes off, he pops in does whatever he can to save them." Hermione beamed at Harry before tackling him in a hug. Granted this wasn't true but he would give the order the moment he got the chance.

With that settled they all went to back to bed to try and get some sleep. Less than a few hours later Mr. Weasley woke them up to leave. Getting the portkey took just as long and Harry wished he could just call on his elves to take them back. However, he needed to keep that a secret, especially from Dumbledore. He didn't need the man coming up with a way to keep elves from appariting people in and out of Hogwarts. When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry yawned as he dodged Mrs. Weasley when she charged towards the twins. Harry laughed before turning to Hermione.

"You okay with sleeping for a few hours before we start our hardcore study session?" She beamed at him before nodding and following him into the house. When they were alone on the second-floor landing, she stopped him.

"Would Zeus like to sleep with me?" Harry grinned as Zeus hissed a yes to him. Harry grabbed Hermione's right hand with his left. Zeus disillusioned himself and slithered down his arm and on to hers.

"Behave you two." Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face as he walked away.

"You know Andromeda is right about Padfoot having an effect on you." Harry let out a bark-like laugh as he climbed the stairs. Before he crawled into bed, he called Shoby and ordered him to put a ward around the Grangers home for protection. With that done he collapsed onto the bed and passed out.

**Author's Note:** Okay first, yes, I know there is a way to remove the dark mark from the sky. I do my research so please no corrections on that I wanted it this way because well. I thought it would be cool. Second, I know some of you will want Harry to rip Rita to shreds, to be honest, I'd love to. However, I'll save that for another story. For this one, Harry is going to need her. But that doesn't mean he'll put up with her shit…Nor will his elves put up with it lol. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. ^_^

**Fanfic Recommendations:** 'The Stag and the Flower' by ReluctantSidekick. This is a Fleur/Harry fic. It's a wonderful romance type of story and I feel it flows very naturally and is pretty believable…for the most part. Bill was the only part I found hard to believe but at the same time, it's written well enough that I accept it.

**Second Recommendation:** 'Harry Potter and the Lost Demon' by Angry Hermione. If this story doesn't make you fall in love with little Demon children nothing will. It's a complete story and while I will say there were some spots in the story I found confusing, they were far apart enough that it never ruined it. All the concepts in this story were amazing and I'm not ashamed to admit I cried at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here we are again everyone. Just to let everyone know I went back through the previous chapters and did some editing. I also didn't some minor changes especially in chapter two. I changed Harry's overall response to seeing Ginny for the first time. When I reread that I was like this doesn't make sense for where I'm going so I fixed it. I hope you like it. Once again this is just J.K's world and I'm just playing in it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. -grabs bowl of popcorn and gets comfy.-

**Chapter 6: Letters.**

***Dumbledore's point of view. ***

_**-Monday after the world cup-**_

Dumbledore had just come from Minerva's office and was in quite a pickle about what to do. There was a reason Harry was supposed to be taking Divination and not the other subjects. Dumbledore did not want him getting too strong. In order for Voldemort to fully die Harry would have to die as well. The Horcrux in his scar made it a horrible necessary condition in order to kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore had to place at least half a dozen magical blocks on Harry to make him just an average wizard. Yet somehow despite these blocks, the boy still managed to do incredible things. A full corporal Patronus at thirteen is unheard off. And then, if the rumors were to be believed, he somehow had used said Patronus to destroy a sky born dark mark.

"Could my blocks be breaking? Or perhaps they have cracked and started to leak?" Dumbledore asks himself out loud as he sat down at his desk. He was just reaching for a lemon drop when Harry's owl Hedwig flew into his office and dropped a letter on his desk. Dumbledore quickly picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to you because I am in need of your help. I'm sure Professor McGonagall told you about my desire to change classes. I have the test this Friday and I am trying to study hard for it. My problem is with Mrs. Weasley. I don't understand why she is so against me. All I want to do is help the world I live in. I love Hogwarts, it's the only real home I have. I noticed that the school is constantly in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. So, I started looking into what was needed to become a teacher. Earning a mastery in Defense is insanely hard. I mean you have to have N.E.W.T level classes in pretty much every class I have. (including the two I still need to test to get in to.) I just want to be able to help people and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do that. I feel that this is a good choice and I'm going to be working very hard to achieve it. But Mrs. Weasley seems determined to prevent me from studying and I just don't understand why. I mean she pushes all of her children to work hard but me she acts like I need to just give up. I know I'm asking a lot, but do you think you could talk to her. I mean coming from you I'm sure she'd at least let me study in peace. Though I doubt I stand a chance at passing the test. While I did tell Professor McGonagall that I've been self-studying all it really amounts to is reading a few chapters of Hermione's books here and there whenever she fell asleep in the common room. Hardly what I'd call advanced studying. I just want a chance to try and get away from Divination. Also, I'm sure you've heard about my house-elves. They live in my closet at the Dursley's. It really is amazing what they can do Sir. Anyway, I took them in because Dobby told me, under a great deal of his own personal torment, that he would die without a master. I figured I could take them in until I could talk to you. I figured Hogwarts could always use more elves to help out, right? Anyway, Sir, I'd really appreciate your advice on this, and I hope you're having a good summer. _

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S._

_Can you believe people think it was my Patronus that got rid of the Dark Mark? The rumors in the magical world are crazy sometimes. I've only ever produced it once and it had the form of a stag. I heard the one that destroyed it had the form of some type of bird. I swear if it isn't one thing it's the next right, Sir?_

Dumbledore couldn't help the smile that started to grow on his face. Harry was still under his control and still clearly under his influence if he was coming to him for help. Dumbledore certainly couldn't fault the boy for wanting out of Divination. The class was truly horrible, and he was sure the boy would fail the O.W.L. for it anyway and not take it in his sixth year. But this letter proved the boy was still seeking his approval and given the boy's lack of confidence. He more than likely would fail the tests anyway.

"Unless." Dumbledore got up from his desk and rushed back to Minerva's office. Once there he knocked and waited for permission to enter. Once it was given, he walked in a found Minerva sitting at her desk.

"Yes, Albus?" Dumbledore sat down in front of her.

"Minerva I was wondering about the tests that Bathsheda and Septima are making for Mr. Potter. Are they making a brand-new test for him?" Minerva nodded.

"Why yes, they are Albus. After all mister Potter hasn't been in their classes to be able to actually pass the exam they give at the end of the year."

"While this is true Minerva. Harry himself admitted that he was studying in secret behind everyone's backs. If that is the case, then I believe they should give him the final exam for third years and if he fails it proves that he is not taking this seriously."

"Well yes, I suppose it would but…"

"You said yourself that he fully admitted to holding back in his classes. Breaking habits like that are hard, especially for one so young." Minerva sat for a moment thinking on Dumbledore's words before she nodded.

"I agree, Albus. However, if he fails I would like permission to tell him that he can continue to self-study and if he works even harder he would be allowed to take the O.W.L's for the two classes to attempt to get into their N.E.W.T level classes. Hopefully, by then we can break him of this horrible habit now that all of his teachers are aware of it." Albus nodded to this before he stood and bowed himself out of her office.

As he walked back to his own office, he was mentally writing a letter to Molly. She would need to be informed so she will ease up on the boy. He didn't need her pushing him away from them especially after his random chance meeting with Nymphadora. Thankfully it appeared that the girl had revealed nothing to him. Otherwise, Harry would have been blasting his door down begging him to be allowed to live with the Tonks's.

Under normal circumstances, Dumbledore would have granted it to him in a heartbeat. The Tonks's were very good people and the blood wards could be erected around their home. Though they wouldn't have been as strong they still would have worked, but the Horcrux needed to be handled properly. Sadly, the beatings the Dursley's had done to the boy in an attempt to beat the magic out of him only succeeded in weakening the container for the Horcrux so it could be destroyed easier. However, Dumbledore was still betting that if he could get Voldemort to be the one to kill Harry, there was a chance Harry might survive. However, this chance was slim at best and highly unlikely to actually work.

"It's all for the greater good," Dumbledore said feeling older than ever as he sat down in his chair. He pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Molly,_

_You needn't worry about this change. Harry is merely making a desperate attempt to get out of Divination. Something I'm sure we can both understand. As for the compulsion wards not working, I believe this is because the blocks I put on him have probably cracked do to Dementor exposure and the Patronus charm that he was learning all year. I will invite him to my office at the beginning of the year and I will re-enforce them and add new ones. That should solve the problem. For now, just go along with this and he will likely fail the tests on Friday. Afterward, you can be there to offer support as the mother he's always wanted. Or perhaps you could encourage the young Ginevra to be there to offer comfort. It might be just what you need to push them together. Just remember to be constantly kind to him and everything will work out just fine. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

***Rita's point of view. ***

_-Monday evening after the world cup-_

Rita had just walked into her office after getting yelled at by her boss. Her report on the world cup was not up to her usual standard that sold papers. She had set a standard for herself and what she wrote for Sunday morning just really didn't make the cut.

"That brat had better come through or."

"Or you's be doing what to my master?" Rita practically leaped out of her heels as she spun around and came face to face with a very angry looking male elf. He was standing on her desk pointing a glowing finger at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" He growled in response as he pulled a letter out of his jacket.

"I is bringing this to you per my master." Rita's whole face lit up at the sight of the letter and grabbed for it. The elf vanished and reappeared at the door. "Say you is being sorry for threatening my master." Rita stared at the elf in shock. She couldn't believe this is what her life had come to.

"I am very sorry for threatening your master. I have just been under a lot of stress since he had me write the truth in that article." The elf narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well you's best be prepared to do that a lot." Rita narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" The elf grinned as he tossed the letter on to her desk.

"You's be finding out really soon." He then vanished with a small pop.

Rita stared at the letter like it was going to be the end of her career. She went to her cabinet and poured herself a glass of fire whiskey. She sat down at her desk and took a deep breath before downing the glass. After burping up a fireball she picked up the letter and opened it. The greeting alone caused all the blood to drain right out of her face.

_Dear Ladybug,_

_I loved your article about Saturday. I'm sure it caused you a ridiculous amount of pain to write that. However, I assure you the reward for doing so will make whatever you would have written seem like a joke. The reading of my parents Will will take place at Gringotts on Friday at one o'clock. However, there are some rules for you. Number one, NO, I repeat, NO QUICK QUILL QUOTES. Number two, you may record everything you hear during this will reading. However, I reserve the right to order you to strike anything from what you've recorded. I realize you might hate this, but I promise there are only a few things that will get stricken. Number three, you will not under any circumstances make any accusations. You may ask questions about things you don't understand but if you make any ridiculous accusations about anything you will be removed from the reading. Now, I know you're thinking these rules are completely out of line. However, if you adhere to my rules and work with what I want, I promise to get you a copy of the will to print. I will also include you on even more stories. Each one even juicier than the last and it wouldn't surprise me if you were able to retire by the end of summer. Looking forward to seeing you on Friday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S._

_In case you couldn't tell I do know about your little secret. See you soon. _

Rita just stared at the letter in shock.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Trying to blackmail and control me, of all people." Rita refilled her glass and downed it quickly. As she sat back down, she looked over the letter again. "Though if he's telling the truth I could go down as the greatest reporter in history. I mean the Potter's are one of the most ancient and most noble houses. To be invited to the last lords will reading is probably the highest honor a reporter could receive. Plus, he singled me out. Out of all the other reporters there, he walked right up to me." Rita sat there wondering what the hell she was supposed to do.

After about an hour she smiled at the letter. "It can't hurt to play along for now. After all, if this turns out to be bogus, I will bury him in stories that will ruin the lives of his great-grandchildren." Rita chuckled as she poured herself another glass. "We shall see how this story plays out Mister Potter." Rita nursed her drink without seeing the elf hiding on the other side of her desk listening to her.

***Amelia's point of view. ***

Amelia walked into her office on Tuesday morning thoroughly exhausted. After the dark mark debacle on Saturday, her week had been a nightmare. Thankfully to her great surprise, the infamous reporter Rita Skeeter had actually been kind in her reports on the whole thing. It was the one saving grace of the whole thing. Amelia had just sat down and was about to relax when she noticed a letter on her desk with her name on it.

"Julie, can you come in here please?" Her assistant walked in looking worried. Julie was an average height woman with a curvy figure wearing a tight blue skirt with a button-up blouse and light blue robes over them.

"Yes, Madam Bones?" Amelia pointed to the letter.

"Where did this come from?" To Amelia's surprise, Julie smiled brightly at her.

"That was brought here about a minute or so before you got here. The most adorable little elf seemed shocked that she couldn't get into your office. I asked her if I could take the letter for her, but she shook her head telling me that her orders were to leave it on your desk. So, I let her in to do so…after checking it for anything dangerous." She explained with a smile.

"Did she say who her master was?" Julie shook her head,

"No. I tried but she wouldn't say." Amelia nodded and then dismissed her as she picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_I am writing to you to invite you and your niece to the official reading of my parents will for a few reasons. The first being that the two of you are mentioned in it and need to be present. The second being that I know my parents had a great deal of respect for your sense of justice and with the reading of the will and your help, I hope to correct a very grave injustice made by the Ministry. I don't really trust the Ministry because of the mistakes they've made but my parents believed you to be very trustworthy, so I will put my trust in you. I hope I don't regret it. Please do not tell anyone about this meeting except Susan. Someone locked away and sealed my parents will from everyone inside of Gringotts. I don't want the one responsible for this to find out that I know about the will. I don't wish to take the chance of them finding out and trying to stop it. The reading will take place at one o'clock on Friday at Gringotts. I greatly look forward to seeing you there. _

_Sincerely _

_Harry James Potter _

_P.S._

_I apologize again for what happened to your wand. I've recently had a lot of magical blocks taken off me and I still haven't gotten the hang of all the power that was contained. I do hope you were able to get a nice wand to replace it since I'm sure there was no saving the one I used. Again, I'm sorry about that and I hope you won't hold it against me._

Amelia stared at the letter completely dumbfounded. Harry Potter had found his parents will and apparently, she and her niece Susan were in it. Why on earth would either of them even be mentioned in it?

"Unless…oh no!" Amelia rushed out of her office telling Julie she had to run back home.

***Remus's point of view. * **

_-Tuesday after the world cup-_

Remus was sitting in his rundown house looking like he'd just gone a few rounds with a hippogriff. He looked around at his small torn up apartment. Without being able to afford the potion to be able to control himself he had little choice but to seal his house and let the wolf wreck the place regularly. Remus sighed again as he rubbed his temples.

"Wow, Remus and I thought I had it bad." Remus spun around drawing his wand and pointing it at the voice.

"Padfoot!" He dropped his wand and tackled the man in a hug. "Wait." Remus dropped him. "What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? If the dementors find you, they'll kiss you." Sirius was about to respond when a soft pop caused a letter to appear at their feet. Remus leaned down and picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Uncle Mooney,_

_I know you're not in the best of places right now after the full moon, but you need to listen to me. It's time to get off your furry butt because we've got work to do. The Marauders are making a come back with new members. You've got teaching to do and I'm gonna be paying you for it. Time to pick up the mantle of a true Marauder and get ready to turn this world upside down. Padfoot should be arriving soon if he hasn't already. I may not be an official Marauder yet because I lack the proper "form" and a nickname but with your help, I hope to change that by the end of the summer. This Friday at one o'clock there will be a meeting at Gringotts to read my parent's will and free a certain mangy mutt we both know. It's time to drag yourself out of the darkness my friend and learn to embrace the moonlight! _

_Sincerely your Nephew,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. _

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_

Remus reread the letter at least a dozen times before he turned to look at Padfoot who was reading it with him. Remus could feel the tears coming down his face as he pulled Padfoot into another hug. Both men seemed unable to contain their excitement about what their best friends' son had planned.

***Andromeda Tonks's point of view. ***

_-Tuesday after the world cup-_

Andromeda had just sat down to have lunch when a beautiful white owl flew in and landed in front of her.

"Well hello there Hedwig. I assume you have a letter for me?" Hedwig nodded and then looked at some of the food Andromeda had on her plate. "Oh, he does spoil you, doesn't he?" Hedwig just looked at her and Andromeda laughed. Andromeda took some food from her plate and offered it to Hedwig, who took it happily as Andromeda untied the letter. Andromeda sipped her tea as she opened the letter.

_Dear Aunt Andi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Obviously, this letter is to let you know that the meeting is at one o'clock on Friday at Gringotts. Please bring your daughter and husband. The time has come Aunt Andi soon the Black Family will be restored to a name that demands respect in the ways you've always wanted it to. You will walk down the street with your head held high, proud to call yourself a member of the new Black Family. I look forward to seeing you again and so does Hermione. _

_Sincerely _

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S._

_The Sisters will return to their former glory!_

When Andromeda read that final line, she dropped her cup causing it to shatter. Her heart was racing as tears filled her eyes.

"No…it's not possible. They were lost to the darkness." Andromeda sat there stunned, her food and the shattered cup was forgotten as she remembered all the fun times she and her sisters had before Sirius's mom got her claws into them. Only she had been able to escape thanks to Ted.

When Ted got home, he found his wife sitting at the table with a white owl eating her food. When he got her attention, she tackled him in a hug and kissed him deeply before dragging him to their bedroom.

_***Hermione's point of view.***_

Hermione sat in the Weasley's living room with Harry trying to study on Tuesday after the quidditch world cup. Hermione was still struggling with how much Harry had changed in the past couple of weeks. Though according to him this was how he'd always been he'd just been afraid to show it. His parents' journals had provided a lot of guidance that Hermione was sure he needed in his life. She was also sure that being responsible for multiple elves also forced him to grow up even more.

"Harry, don't you want to come play some quidditch?" Hermione looked up and frowned slightly when Ron walked in. She turned to look at Harry and couldn't help the worry that still crept in when Harry looked up at Ron. Harry usually always took Ron's side and Ron had been so against Harry studying she was worried he'd eventually give in to what Ron wanted.

To her relief, she saw annoyance on his face. Granted it was hard to tell since Harry seemed to have developed this weird power to hide his emotions. Luckily Hermione knew him to well for him to hide them completely. She smiled as Harry sighed and marked his place in his book. The first time Harry did this she had been terrified but now she knew better. Harry was about to put Ron is his place and Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it to a degree.

"Ron, how would you like to make a deal?" Ron just stared at Harry while scratching his head.

"What kind of deal?"

"Go get our chess sets and let's play. Best two out of three. If I win you have to promise to leave me and Hermione alone and let us study."

"And when I win?" Ron asked with a smug grin that made Hermione want to vomit.

"I'll stop studying and do what you want for the rest of the day. Hermione will also agree not to pester you about homework for the rest of the summer." Ron's whole face lit up as he took off up the stairs.

"Harry neither of us have ever beaten Ron at chess. Why would you agree to that? Every second you have before those tests is important!" Hermione was beyond upset. She had finally found someone to really study with. Someone who seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. "I can't watch you throw away your chance at these classes because of him." Hermione got up and left the living room. She didn't even stop when Harry called out her name. She had never been so disappointed with him.

When Hermione got to Ginny's room, she was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" Hermione turned to see Ginny. Ginny hadn't been that bad since the incident with Harry's nightmare. However, she still didn't like the girl. They were pretty much polar opposites. Ginny was an athlete and Hermione was very much a bookworm. The only thing they ever seemed to have to talk about was Harry and now that was gone.

"Harry challenged your brother to a best two out of three chess match. If Ron wins Harry will stop studying and do whatever Ron wants for the rest of the day. Harry's throwing his whole future away if he doesn't get into these classes. You may not need them to become an Auror, but they are needed if you want to get a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have to be able to provide wards and know how to work them. That doesn't even take into consideration the work he'll need to do on dark creatures and care of magical creatures." Hermione threw herself onto her bed and covered her face.

"You never know Harry might win." Hermione glared at Ginny who held her hands up in surrender.

"No one ever beats Ron at Chess. I know he's your brother but let's face it the boy has three things he's good at. Eating, Quidditch, and Chess!" Hermione covered her face again no longer wanting to talk. Eventually, she heard Ginny leave the room. When the door shut with a soft pop, she felt something light land on her stomach. She moved her hands and looked to see a letter sitting on her stomach, but no one was in the room with her.

Hermione sat up slowly as she picked up the letter cautiously. She knew Harry was planning a prank on the twins and worried if he would eventually play a prank on her. While is mothers' journals had had a very positive influence on Harry, his fathers had him wanting to play pranks.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened the letter. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happed and slowly pulled out the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Okay, I know this is going to a bit of a shock and probably really hard for you. On Friday I'm going to Gringotts to have my parents will officially read. It was sealed away by Dumbledore and he's been preventing me from getting letters from the goblins. They are pissed, to say the least, and I almost had to pay a fine for his actions. Hermione, I know how you feel about rules and authority, but I want you to take a good look at everything we've been through and tell me how much of it could have been stopped if Dumbledore had just stepped in and fixed it. Plus, despite me showing him proof of how bad the Dursley's are he keeps sending me back there. I'm going to confess something to you that I've never told anyone except him and a few other adults when I was younger. The reason is because look where it gets me! Right-back in that house with those bastards! Yes, I know Language! But Hermione if you only knew the half of what they've done to me you'd be calling them even worse names. Trust me! I live in hell every summer until Dumbledore gives the Weasleys permission to come and rescue me. I can't…No I won't do it anymore. I'm gonna free Sirius and we're going to live together, and it starts Friday. Hermione, I want you to come with us. We can even invite your parents. My family has its own manor and come Friday it will be mine. You need to know that if you come with us, you'll be drawing a line in the sand against what Dumbledore wants for me. I know I'm asking a lot, but you should know that not even Professor McGonagall wanted me to live there. She even offered to take me in herself over me going there. And I heard from Remus that she had actually considered just taking me and ignoring Dumbledore's orders. If that doesn't tell you how bad it is there, then the only other thing I can do is show you my back. (Which Dumbledore has seen!) One look and I promise you'd be blasting Dumbledore's door right off its hinges. I'd almost feel sorry for the gargoyle that guards it. Hermione, I love you, you are my sister and one of the few people I would ever call family. Please, I need you to weather what's coming. I can't do this without you. If you are willing to come with me on Friday, all you have to do is wait for the twin's distraction and call out for Pinky. She will answer and take you right to the steps of the bank. If you're not there…I won't say I'll understand because I won't. But know that I will always love you like a sister and if you ever change your mind you just have to ask. _

_Love your brother in every way but blood _

_Harry _

_P.S._

_I almost forgot to mention this, but you'll also be offered a position with the new Marauder's. Where you will not only learn prank magic from the best you will also learn to be an Animagus before the summer is out and receive a nickname and have that name added to the Marauder's Map. I hope to see you Friday and I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _

Hermione just stared at the letter as she finished it. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her head. It was so much she felt like she was gonna pass out. If she hadn't already been sitting on her bed, she probably would have passed out. Her whole body felt as if the world was crumbling down around her.

"But he's Dumbledore. The leader of the Light! There's no way he would knowingly send…" Hermione's thought trailed off as she thought about their first year. Looking back, she realized Harry was right. Dumbledore could have prevented all of it and Harry had even suspected that he had known it was going to happen. Plus, there was the timing when he returned it was almost to perfect. Hermione didn't even want to think about the other years as she looked at the letter again.

"What is wrong with his back?" Hermione wondered as she reread the letter. The answer came to her slowly, because just didn't want to believe it. When it finally hit her, she gasped and rushed to the door of the room only to stop just before she opened the door.

"I need to breathe I can't rush down there and cause a scene." She whispered before taking a few breaths to calm down. Something else finally clicked in her mind and she looked at the letter again. "The Weasley's are helping Dumbledore." Hermione felt her blood boil at that. She found it hard to believe it of all of them, but she could for sure see Mrs. Weasley being in on it.

As Hermione folded up the letter and tucked it inside her shirt, not something she was fond of doing unless it was important. She realized that this was the reason why Harry was pulling away from Ron. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run downstairs and put her wand to Ron's throat and demand answers, but she knew that would get her nowhere. She paced around the room for awhile thinking about all of their adventures and everything they had done. So much of it seemed like they had been premeditated for them to do it. Which only seemed to add fuel to the anger that burning inside her.

Hermione took a few more deep breaths to calm herself as she opened the door. "First I need proof before I make a decision," Hermione whispered as she walked down the stairs to see how Harry was doing and to confirm this.

When she arrived in the living room everyone was watching the two of them play chess. There was still a spot next to Harry. So, she took it and when she did, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

"Third game. Ron won the first one, but I beat him the second time." Hermione just stared at Harry with her mouth hanging open. She must be in an alternant universe or something. First Dumbledore is leaving Harry with people who abuse him and now Harry had beaten Ron in a game of Chess.

"You only won because I let my guard down in the second game after you played so badly in the first one." Harry laughed at that as he turned his attention back to the board.

"Like I told you that was a called a bluff. I played badly the first time to get you to let your guard down. You're cocky and that's your weakness in this game Ron. Castle to D four." Harry's Castle moved across the board and crushed Ron's Queen. "Check!" Ron just stared at the board looking more focused than Hermione had ever seen him.

"Wow, I've never seen our dear Ickle-Ronniekins in such a tight spot before." One of the twins said Hermione couldn't tell which was which like Harry could.

"I agree oh brother of mine. Ronniekins may just lose this little bet he's made." The other twin said before being shushed by their mother. She too was watching the game with intense focus. Hermione made a face at the woman as she remembered why she was down here. After glancing around to make sure everyone was staring at the board. Hermione slowly put her hand behind Harry and put her hand under his shirt. Hermione watched Harry's face as he stared at the board. His eyes moved to hers for a fraction of a second before scanning the room. His nod was so subtle that if she hadn't been staring at him, she wouldn't have seen it. Slowly she lifted the back of his shirt. As she did her fingers gently guided across his skin and she could tell it was wrong. There was very little of it that was smooth if any at all was.

When she got the back of his shirt up about halfway with what seemed like no end to the roughness she felt, she finally looked at it. What she saw had her biting her tongue to prevent herself from gasping and crying out in front of everyone. His whole back seemed to be nothing but scars. She quickly let go of his shirt and moved her hands into her lap.

She started to stare at the chessboard, but she wasn't really seeing it. Emotions were fueling her thoughts as they went at a mile a minute. Trying to figure all this out and how she should be reacting. Should she start hexing the Weasley's for their part in this?

_"No that wouldn't do." _She thought to herself as she also remembered that Harry was going to be getting help from the twins to get her to Gringotts on Friday. Harry wouldn't ask them for help like that unless he trusted them. So that begged the question, who within the family could they trust.

Hermione looked up and looked at each of the Weasley's in turn. She didn't know the two oldest very well, but they didn't seem bad and since they were rarely home it was highly unlikely that they were involved. The twins wanted constant chaos and more often than not were usually against what their mother wanted. Mrs. Weasley, she was sure was in on it. This was probably more gut instinct than anything, but it was all she really had to go on aside from her controlling behavior. Mr. Weasley didn't seem the type to be involved in such things, but Hermione would admit he could have been helping and not know it. Percy was already on her list of people not to trust. He used to be someone she looked up to but now her opinion of him had soured since he was so willing to let an elf die without a second thought. Hermione continued to go over everything in her mind until Ron broke her concentration.

"Knight to D four." Ron's knight moved and crushed Harry's castle. The look on Ron's face worried her. He looked like he had just won the game. However, before Hermione could even register the board.

"Queen to H one." Harry's queen charged forward and stopped at her new location after crushing Ron's castle. "And that is checkmate." Before Ron could even look back at the board to argue this, his king removed his crown and threw it on the ground. The whole room was stunned into silence. Harry tapped his king and all of his pieces repaired themselves and then returned to their container. "As I told you, Ron, you're too cocky at this game. A few stupid moves here and there and you make your plays extremely easy to read. If you want to the best at something you have to humble yourself or your ego will crush you every time." Harry turned to Hermione. "My legs could use a good stretch want to go for a walk around the property while we review what we've been reading." Hermione beamed at Harry as she nodded and the two of them walked out of the room leaving a very stunned family of Weasley's.

***Narcissa's point of view. * **

_-Wednesday after the world cup.-_

Narcissa was sitting in the study reading a book when Draco walked in.

"Mother…" Narcissa looked up and noticed the slightly urgent sound in her son's voice.

"What is it Draco?" He silently motioned for her to follow him. She knew he wanted to talk privately outside of his father's earshot. Lucius had listening charms all over his house. This was just one of the many ways he controlled them. They discovered them when Draco complained to her about him and he came home seconds afterward and punished them both.

Narcissa got up and followed Draco to the one place in the mansion where he couldn't hear them, the dungeons. Ironically Lucius never put listening charms here because the only way in and out was with Malfoy blood. She watched as Draco cut his finger with a small knife and opened the door. Once inside he quickly shut it and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"It came a few minutes ago." Narcissa took the letter and quickly opened it.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_The time for the meeting is at one o'clock on Friday at the location we discussed. I look forward to seeing you and if you have trouble getting away. Just call on our mutual friend to help you get there._

_Sincerely _

_The GryffinDork._

_P.S. _

_The Sisters will return to their former glory!_

Narcissa just stared at the letter not really believing it was real. Draco chuckled next to her and she just looked at him.

"Sorry, it was the name he used. I didn't think he knew about Pansy's nickname for them." Narcissa rolled her eyes at him before returning to the letter to reread it. "To be honest I'm shocked by how cunning this is," Draco said pulling Narcissa from her thoughts again.

"What do you mean?" Draco gestured to the letter.

"While it says a lot, it really doesn't say anything at all either. Unless you knew what was going on there's not much you could get from this. I mean, to be honest, this could simply mean that you're having an affair. Which we both know Father wouldn't care about unless the public got wind of it. If he did find this, he would question you about the affair and make sure you were covering your tracks. The only thing that might be called into question is the very end part, but it can be easily written off as a password." Narcissa just stared at Draco as if she couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"Is this not normal for him?" She asked and Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure how truly cunning he is since we're not in the same house. I always treated him like he was a brainless git but to be honest I have no clue." Draco took the letter and after reading it again he grinned. "If this letter is any indication of how cunning and smart, he actually is, then I almost feel bad for Father." Narcissa raised her eyebrow at him as he grinned again. "Almost." They both smiled as they burned the letter and left the dungeons to prepare for Friday.

***Fred and George point of view. ***

_-Wednesday after the world cup.-_

Fred and George were sitting in their room working on a new form of listening device called extendable ears. Thanks to their bet with Harry they finally had the funds to get the materials needed to make them.

While they were working, they both looked up to the sound of a soft pop. They never saw the maker of the pop, but they saw the letter sitting on the floor addressed to the two of them. They looked at one another before George picked up the letter and moved to sit next to Fred so they could read it together. When they opened it there was a loud bang with a puff of smoke. Their mother came in and after taking one look at them she rolled her eyes.

"Finally got a taste of your own medicine huh. Good!" She turned and slammed the door. When Fred and George looked at one another they realized their faces had turned purple with green polka dots and busted out laughing.

Eventually, they stopped and realized there was still a letter in the envelope. They slowly and cautiously picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Fred and George or George and Fred or Gred and Forge,_

_I hope my very first attempt at a prank was a success. Sorry, but you guys seemed like the perfect targets for it, now on to serious matters. How would the two of you like to become full members of the Marauders? Since I'd bet money the answer to this question is yes. You need to know there are requirements. All of which will be explained to you after Friday. I will be more than happy to put in a good word for the two of you, but I need a favor in return. Hermione needs to leave the house at twelve forty-five pm on Friday. My house elf can take her no problem but…well…you know how your mom is. Also, keep the whole house-elves being able to transport people thing under your hats as well. I recently learned that and if you can believe it, they can take you in and out of Hogwarts. Amazing right? Imagine what we could do as Marauders for pranks with elves to help us make perfect getaways? Anyway, do you think you can create a distraction for her? If you can then to let us know you simply have to leave your faces the way they are, and it will fade by tomorrow morning. If you don't want to be apart of this then just press your wands to your faces and say Mischief Managed. Your faces will be cleaned, and this letter will destroy itself. Sorry but the events of Friday are very important and if your mom finds out she will tell Dumbledore. I can't let that happen for the sake of the Marauders. Not to mention the sake of me never having to go back to the Dursley's again. I will explain everything after Friday and if you help us, I will do everything to help you become Marauders and maybe even find some investors for your shop. The choice is yours._

_Future Marauder,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. _

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! _

The twins looked at one another and without a word spoken they rushed downstairs proudly showing off their faces to everyone.

"Love the look boys. Is it permanent?" Harry asked them and they grinned.

"Nah it'll fade by tomorrow morning." They winked at him and Harry gave them his trademark lopsided grin.

***Snape's point of view. * **

_-Thursday evening after the world cup.-_

Snape was sitting in his house eating dinner when he heard the sound of a soft pop. He slowly stood as his eyes scanned the room. He slowly drew his wand a curse at the front of his mind.

"Who is there? I warn you. You have one chance to reveal yourself before I strike." Snape heard the movement behind him but before he could even spin around his world went dark.

When he came to, he was tied to his chair in the middle of his living room. Everything had been pushed away from him and up against the walls. Noises were coming from his kitchen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE YOU COWARD!"

"OH, SHUT UP SNIVELLUS!" The voice that came from the kitchen stunned Snape for a few moments.

"POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?" Snape watched as Harry walked into the living room holding a butterbeer and a sandwich he clearly just made. "AND HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FOOD!" Snape watched as Potter ignored him and sat down on his couch to eat. While Potter ate, Snape tried to use legilimency on Potter but the moment his passive probe even started to penetrate Potter spoke.

"If you value that greasy mind of yours, you'll stay the hell out of mine." The glare Potter sent towards him was a look Snape had seen many times before on the dark lord. This was a look of pure murderous intent.

"Tell me, Potter, how do you foresee this night ending, hmm? Who do you think is going to save you from breaking into my home and holding me hostage?" Snape sneered at him and to his surprise, Potter smiled.

"With all the crimes and dirt, I got on you? I doubt I'll need much saving." Potter said calmly as he finished his sandwich.

"You have nothing on me, Potter! Now untie me this instant!" Snape spat at him but Potter just smiled as he stood up and walked towards him.

"Snivellus, have you ever heard of the pain transfer spell?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I have you doddering fool! Enough of this foolish…"

"Did you know that it can be performed wandlessly?" Snape just glared at Potter before rolling his eyes.

"Even if that were true what does it matter? Now un…"

"You know Snivellus for someone whose life is no longer in his own hands you're being very rude!" Snape shuddered slightly at the look Potter gave him. "Now as I was saying this spell can be preformed wandlessly." Snape watched as Harry raised his hand and wandlessly summon another butterbeer from his fridge. "Did you also know that if you know Occlumency you can use it to isolate memories of pain and use them as fuel for the spell?" Snape just stared at Potter.

"You wouldn't da…" Snape barely saw Potter move as he pressed his finger to Snape's head. The moment Potter's finger made contact Snape felt nothing but pain. His torso felt like it was getting beaten and whipped mercilessly. Snape felt his stomach collapse in on itself like he hadn't eaten in a year. As soon as it started it stopped and Snape was left panting.

"Okay now that I have your attention are you ready for us to discuss the crimes you've committed?" Snape looked up at Potter and for the first time since being tied up, he felt fear.

"What was that?" Snape did his best to keep his voice calm and level, but all this did was cause Potter to grin that cursed Potter grin at him.

"That was all the pain I endured from the age of four to five. Would you like me to add age five to six to that?" Potter held up his hand like he was going to touch him, and Snape couldn't stop himself from shaking his head. "Good now be quiet while I list off all the crimes you've committed and then we can discuss what to do with you. Every time you interrupt me, I'm hitting you with that again and I'm adding a year of pain to it, understand?" Again, Snape couldn't stop himself as he nodded to Potter.

Potter opened his summoned butterbeer as he got comfortable on Snape's couch. "Let's see the first of your crimes is hearing half of a prophecy that you gave to your dark tosser without thinking which eventually lead to my parents' deaths. This also led to me living with the Dursley's which is where the pain you felt had come from. Now I realize the blame for that isn't entirely your fault, but you are mostly responsible for it so I'm keeping it on the list." Snape was paying very close attention and keeping quiet. He didn't want to draw attention to himself as he was trying desperately to loosen his ropes. Potter had leaned back on the couch as he pulled out Snape's wand and began twirling it through his fingers.

"Let's see the next thing you did was after you realized your precious dark lord was after the woman you were pinning over, you begged both him and Dumbledore to save her. Voldemort agreed to spare her as a toy for you to play with and Dumbledore only agreed to help you if you agreed to help protect all three of us. How am I doing so far?" Potter looked right at Snape and he froze as the words registered in his mind. How could Potter have known about this? "Riddle me this Snape if you could have chosen for one of them to have been successful who would you have chosen?" Snape just glared at Potter but remained silent until Potter started to stand. The look on his face was one that promised pain.

"Dumbledore, obviously!" To Snape's surprise, Potter's glare intensified.

"I guess I forgot to explain the other part of the rules. You see if you lie to me, I add a year of pain to the spell and." Potter pressed his finger against Snape's forehead and pain racked his body. The same pain from the first time hit him and then it came again but it was worse. Snape felt bones break and the repair themselves. He also felt what had to be a heavy blow to the head that nearly knocked him unconscious. When it stopped Snape slumped against the chair panting and trying to get his eyes to focus. "Now let's try this again who did you want to be successful?"

"I…wanted…the Dark…Lord…" Snape barely got out before he found himself staring down the business end of his own wand.

"Why?"

"Because…if the…Dark Lord…was successful, …Lily…would have been…mine!" Snape glared at Potter as he said this between is heavy panting.

"Okay." Potter turned at walked away. Snape watched as he sat back down on the couch twirling his wand. "Now back to the other crimes. After Voldemort killed Lily you truly switched to Dumbledore's side. However, while you may have switched sides you did not switch your beliefs. You may have started to hate Voldemort, but you never stopped believing the whole pureblood bullshit. Despite the fact that you're a half-blood yourself." Snape just stared at Potter like he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. How could he possibly know all of this? Snape had to fight hard not to use legilimency on him for fear of more pain.

"These beliefs and your influence caused the Slytherin house to become what it is. That house is not for the pure it if for those of true cunning and ambition." Snape couldn't stop himself the words just came out.

"How would you know what my house is supposed to be about?" Potter stopped twirling Snape's wand and stared at him.

"Because that's where the sorting hat wanted to put me. But because of the behavior of Draco Malfoy, I begged it to put me anywhere else." Snape just stared at Potter with wide eyes. Harry Potter a Slytherin? That can't be true! There was no way Harry Potter spawn of James Potter was a Slytherin. Potter started laughing which pulled Snape from his thoughts. "Oh man, you should see your face. Is the idea that I could have been a Slytherin shock you? I mean you said yourself I like to live by my own set of rules. The fact that you're tied to a chair and I'm not is also proof who is the more cunning of the two of us." Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter. Hate and anger consumed him as glared at him.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape spat out.

"Now that is the million-galleon question isn't it Snivellus. What does Harry Potter want from the slimy git that wanted to steal his mom and use her as his own personal fuck toy? Props by the way for convincing Dumbledore that you were actually in love with her. As if you even know what that is." Potter chuckled as he stood up and started to walk towards Snape. Snape's eyes widened as he watched Potter. That walk was one he knew all too well. Everything from Potter's face to his footfalls screamed: "I'm going to kill you!" Snape felt all the blood leave him as he saw something standing behind Potter. It was a woman in purple robes and armor and white hair holding a scythe. She was grinning at him. Snape only had one thought on his mind. _"I'm going to die." _The words seemed to repeat over and over as he pulled and struggled against his bindings.

When Potter was less than a foot from Snape, he pointed Snape's wand right between Snape's eyes. "You have two choices Snivellus." Snape held his breath. "This first is to take the offer of life and…" Potter lowered himself, so he was eye to eye with Snape. "Run! Disappear and never return." Potter's voice left no doubt that if Snape took this and then returned Potter would hunt him down. Snape just stared at Potter for a few moments.

"And the other option?" Snape asked but he knew the answer wouldn't be any better. Potter smiled at him and Snape instantly regretted his question as true fear overtook him. How could Harry Potter instill such fear with a smile when a couple of weeks ago the boy couldn't scare a gnome.

"If you choose to stay and keep going on as you have then you will have to answer to the magic of the Potter family. You see tomorrow I will be claiming my family heir ring." Snape knew any hope he had of surviving had just died at those words.

"But Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore doesn't know about it and I've got at least a dozen back up plans in place. So, even if he does find out, he won't be able to stop me from getting into the bank." Potter laughed as he pressed Snape's wand against his forehead. "Once I have my ring, I can call on the families magic to pass judgment on you for your crimes. Shame it won't work on Voldemort since the family magic considers him getting his body destroyed and spending all these years as a wraith punishment." Potter glared at Snape with such ferocity that his eyes were literally glowing. "What do you think the magic will do to you when I call you out and expose you in the great hall for all to see?" Snape just sat there frozen in shock and fear. It was several long minutes before he spoke again and when he did it was at barely a whisper.

"Please…let me run." Potter laughed at him and it was cold and harsh.

"Looks like your true colors are showing." Potter laughed again. "It's not that easy you see if you want to run you have some things to do first."

"Name it!" Snape begged and he knew he must look pathetic, but he didn't care. This Harry Potter was not the one he bullied. No this was a Harry Potter he'd never experience but he knew death when he saw it. Potter's eyes held only anger in them at the moment. They wanted nothing more than to punish him for what he'd done wrong and there was no escaping it.

"First you're going to leave your resignation on Professor McGonagall's desk along with your personal recommendation for Andromeda Tonks to take your position."

"Done! Anything else?"

"Yes, you're not to say a word to Dumbledore. You're just going to leave and never return. The most I ever want to hear about you in the future is that you've set up some little potion shop in the middle of nowhere in some far-off country. I hear a whisper of you doing anything more prominent than that and I'll make you disappear myself."

"What if while making potions I come up with a new miracle potion of some sort?" Harry glared at the man before a cruel smile appeared on his lips.

"Find a proxy and make them take the credit. Make them swear a magical oath to never reveal that you are the true inventor." Snape swallowed loudly as she nodded. "Good now I'm going to leave and let you get to packing. But before I go." Before Snape could register what was happening Potter had placed his finger on Snape's forehead again and pain overtook him. So much pain that seemed to never head. Eventually, Snape blacked out after what felt like years of torture.

When Snape came to, he was sitting at his desk and everything in his house seemed as if nothing had happened. Almost like Snape had just fallen asleep at his desk except for two things. One was the pain that was still very fresh and left Snape trembling. The second was a single note left on his desk next to his wand.

_That was everything from age four to age ten. Next time you get everything I've ever experience including a bite from a basilisk and so much worse. Run Snivellus and never look back. Because if you do all you will see is me._

As Snape finished reading the note it caught fire and vanished. Snape opened his drawer to grab a pain relief potion only to find all his potions gone. Potter clearly wanted him to remember this. With shaking hands Snape pulled out some parchment and started writing his resignation and the recommendation for Andromeda Tonks.

**Author's Note:** Well there it is. -cleans up empty bowl.- I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Next chapter we'll find out the one adult Harry is going to trust above all others. Yay!

**Fanfic Recommendation:** 'Harry Potter and the Metamorph' by hermyd. This is a Tonks/Harry story. It had a very interesting turnout and the way they combated the Death Eaters was truly amazing. Seriously good story!

**Recommendation#2:** 'What We Lost' by JacobApples. This is an Andromeda/Harry story. I like it because it's actually very believable. It takes place right after the war with Harry realizing he's a godfather and goes to see Teddy Lupin. Only when he gets there, he finds out that Andromeda is a very broken woman with her husband, daughter, and son in law all dead. The three slowly become a family and it's really amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone. Here's chapter 7 and I can't believe I'm over 20,000 views and over 250 favorited. I seriously didn't think so many people would like this. Anyway -picks up pizza- on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Mindscape.**

***Harry's point of view. ***

The week following the dark mark being shot into the sky was a nightmare for Harry. Especially the first couple of nights while he tried to put his mindscape together. While he had naturally built occlumency shields courtesy of Beatrice. They only helped to keep out people using passive probes and help to keep his emotions somewhat in check. In order to have full complete protection of his mind, Harry had to rebuild his mindscape from scratch. Which was both fun and annoying.

Without a mindscape, in place to keep his darker memories locked up, he was subjected to some of the worst nightmares. One was so bad he woke up screaming and if he had a wand that worked someone would have died that night. Luckily his holly wand no longer worked and when he tried to use it, it just knocked him on his ass. Something Ron found hysterical and Mrs. Weasley dismissed as him overstressing from all the studying he was doing.

Harry got back at both of them. First, he wrote a letter to Dumbledore to appease the great lord of the light and whatever he might have heard. This also got Dumbledore to get Mrs. Weasley off his case. Something she wasn't really happy about, not that Harry cared. Ron, he dealt with on Tuesday when he shut the moron down at his own game. The funniest part about that was Ron had taught Harry everything he knew about chess in Harry's original timeline. When the shock of the loss wore off Ron had his typical temper tantrum about it. It resulted in some accidental magic that set his dad's shed on fire. Ron got grounded from playing quidditch until next summer for his behavior. Mrs. Weasley tried to fight this, but Mr. Weasley had put his foot down.

The next big fight happened on Thursday when Ginny ripped into Hermione. Ginny accused her of stealing Harry from her. She had seen Hermione put her hand under Harry's shirt on Tuesday and proceeded to watch them more closely. This led her to see a few hugs and when Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek in thanks, Ginny blew her top. Hermione spent the next hour arguing with her about it until Harry stepped in. Ginny had chosen to confront Hermione when Harry decided to go for a quick fly with the twins just to stretch and take a short break, with Hermione's approval of course. When the three of them walked in the house and heard the screaming, Harry rushed up the stairs to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arguing with Hermione.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted drawing attention to himself. "What bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked and Hermione was so upset she didn't even correct him, Mrs. Weasley did though.

"You watch your mouth young man." Harry had to use every ounce of restraint he had not to roll his eyes.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Hermione quickly filled him in, and Harry glared at Ginny who shuddered and backed away.

"Ginny, I told you before you're Fred and George's sister. There will never be a day where I don't see you as anything other than that. Just like I will never see Hermione as anything more than my sister in every way but blood. So, do yourself and everyone else a favor and let it go." Harry took Hermione's hand and lead her downstairs where they grabbed their books and went outside to study.

A little while later Bill came out to talk to them.

"Hey Harry, can I talk with you guys for a minute?" Harry nodded and Bill conjured a chair to sit on. "About what you said to Ginny…" Harry sighed and held up his hand to stop Bill.

"Look, Bill, I didn't say what I said to be a git I said it because it's true. Have you ever seen a picture of my mom and dad?" Bill just stared at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. "My dad looks just like me but with brown eyes instead of green. My mother, however, was a redhead with green eyes. What do you think a daughter of the two of them might look like if she got my mom's hair and my dad's eyes?" Harry waited for Bill to get it and thankfully it only took a second or two before his eyes widened.

"She would look pretty similar to Ginny huh?" Harry just nodded and while this wasn't true about why he wasn't interested in Ginny it was a great way to get Bill on his side. Bill would see the reasoning in this logic and try to dissuade the rest of the family from encouraging Ginerva to keep trying. Bill nodded and started to get up, but Harry stopped him as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Bill, out of curiosity what were you told about Ginerva's first year?" Bill raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"That's another thing, Harry, why do you call her Ginerva?" Harry grinned as he chuckled.

"I started that because I was hoping to deter this whole infatuation, she has with me. I figured that if I acted like an annoying older brother it would help make it easier. Except unlike her other older brothers, I'm not afraid of her." Harry continued to grin while Bill just looked at the house for a moment. Eventually, he sighed and turned back to Harry.

"You've never seen her throw a Weasley tantrum." Harry wanted to correct this but couldn't since doing so would reveal things he shouldn't know. "Anyway, what were you saying about her first year?" Harry turned to Hermione who looked at him slightly confused.

"You did hear that Ginerva was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, right?" Harry asked as he turned back to Bill whose face had turned pale.

"The Chamber of Secrets is real?" Harry growled slightly as he thought about how Dumbledore must have wanted to cover this up. Hermione must have sensed Harry's anger and proceeded to tell Bill all about their second year. Bill was looked so pale by the end of it that Harry was sure some of his red hair had turned white. Eventually, he spoke and his voice was slightly cracked. "Why did you bring this up?" Harry sighed as he looked at the house again.

"There have been…moments. Where when I called Ginny Ginerva that it looked like her eyes flash red." Bill's eyes widen in shock. "I might be mistaken but I've seen it a few times." Harry hurried on as Bill looked like he might rush into the house and start scanning Ginerva. "Plus, she might just have minor metamorphmagi power that allows her to change her eye color. But I don't know if your parents took her to see a mind healer. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that possession isn't something to joke about." Bill nodded at this but had never taken his eyes off the house. "Look…Bill." Bill finally turned to look back at Harry. "All I'm saying is maybe you should look into it or start trying to see if you can get her eyes to do that for you. It is possible that I just imagined it, or she could just have a unique talent." Bill nodded and eventually he stood up and vanished the chair he conjured. He started back towards the house but stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"Thank you for saving my sister and for not being a git about her infatuation with you." Harry nodded and smiled at Bill who returned it before walking back into the house.

"Do you really think she's got some sort of Metamorph talent?" Hermione asked and Harry turned to look at her seriously.

"No." Was all he said before going back to the book he was reading. Hermione didn't ask him anymore about it and Harry was grateful for that. The whole situation was frustrating as hell for Harry as he wanted nothing more than to rip into her mind himself. Not to mention she had started using the compulsion ward on him because of the whole name issue. The first time that happened Harry nearly snapped and attacked her. Luckily his familiars held him back again. Harry had tried to get Hestia to find the ward stones so he could disable them, but for some reason, she couldn't track them down. According to her, they seemed to keep moving and she could never pinpoint them.

After several hours of study, Hermione decided to take a bath to destress while Harry went to destress in his own way...by dealing with Snape. When Harry got back, they got right back into studying and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

Well unfortunately for them it was Molly who found them the next morning and when she did, she went postal. They were right in the middle of a screaming match when Mr. Weasley came down and silenced everyone. Mr. Weasley turned to Harry first more than likely because was the calmest of the three, on the surface anyway.

"Harry, what happened?" Harry took a deep breath as he shook his head.

"Mr. Weasley, Hermione and I were up late last night studying. We passed out on the couch together. Obviously, nothing happened since Hermione and I don't see each other that way." Mr. Weasley held up his hand to stop him as he turned to his wife.

"Molly I told you to leave them alone. They are not your children and you cannot order them around like this. They clearly didn't mean to fall asleep that way so leave it alone." He then turned away from her cutting off anything she was going to say. Harry was continually surprised by this since the last time around Mr. Weasley usually let his wife take the reins. Maybe that was just because in all of those occasions he agreed with her on some level. This time, however, it was clear he didn't and had no problems telling her so. "The teachers will be here in a few hours why don't you two get cleaned up. Then you can grab a quick bite and have one last cram session before the test." Harry and Hermione nodded and rushed up the stairs to do just that.

After getting cleaned and dressed they came back down to find a very subdued Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. She looked like she was at a loss of words. Harry couldn't blame her since he was pretty sure this was probably the first time Arthur had ever disagreed with her so much. Harry tried not to grin as he tucked into breakfast.

After they finished eating, they went back to the living room to study. Hermione had been left speechless with how quickly Harry had caught up to her. When they started doing practice tests and he was getting equal if not better scores than she was. Harry was worried that she would be angry with him. To his great surprise, she was actually thrilled for him and seemed to be taking it as a challenge to work even harder.

Eventually, nine am came and the fireplace flared up as three teachers walked out of it. Harry recognized his head of house easily and the emotions had at the sight her were strong.

_*Flashback. *_

_Harry had just walked past the gates of Hogwarts and started towards the black lake. A part of him still hated that this was pretty much the only place he could go to clear his head. Harry had just started to sit down when someone cleared their throat behind him. Harry spun around with his wand in his hand ready to strike. Luckily, he saw who it was before he fired._

"_Nice to see you haven't lost your reflexes, Mr. Potter." Harry rolled his eyes at Professor McGonagall. _

"_After everything I've been through, I doubt I'll ever relax enough to not have that reaction." Professor McGonagall frowned at him._

"_Follow me, Harry." She turned and headed towards the castle. The use of his first name stunned him for a second before he got up and followed her. Eventually, she led them to the headmaster's office, but they didn't stay in the main part. She led him into her living area and told him to sit down. As he got comfortable, she produced a tea set and two cups. "How do you like your tea?" _

"_Umm two sugars and a small amount of cream." She made it the way he wanted and then handed him his cup. Harry took a few sips before she spoke again._

"_How are things going for you?" That was all it took, and Harry unloaded on her. Everything from the war to Auror academy came out. Harry had been there for hours talking to her. She only interrupted him a few times but mainly spoke whenever he asked a question. When he finally stopped his voice was hoarse and he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. _

"_Thank you, Professor McGonagall." She actually smiled at him which surprised him._

"_Harry here in this room you can call me Minerva or Aunt Minnie if you prefer. That is what your mother called me despite my protests. Now though, I honestly miss her calling me that." Harry smiled at her as he nodded as he stood up and stretched. _

"_I should get going. I'm sure someone is worried about me." McGonagall rose with him and walked him to the gates in silence. When Harry walked through the gate McGonagall called out to him._

"_Harry…" Harry looked back and he noticed she seemed to be hesitating. "If you ever need to talk…or just unload." Harry started to smile at her before he looked up at the sky._

"_You know the tea today was delicious. If I can manage to escape next Sunday, do you think you could manage to make it again?" She smiled brightly at him as she nodded. Harry returned a smile before turning and continuing to walk. Eventually, he called over his shoulder, "See you Sunday Aunt Minnie." He then turned to disapparate but not before seeing the smile on her face. _

_That was how their Sunday ritual of tea and talk started and lasted until Ginerva captured him and locked him in that godforsaken room._

_*End Flashback. *_

Harry took a second to steady himself as he turned to look at the other two who he assumed were the teachers here to test him. Professor Babbling was a young plain-looking witch with brown eyes and long dark black hair. She was wearing midnight blue robes and while she looked like she was uninterested in what was going on, her eyes were shining with giddiness. Professor Vector reminded Harry of a slightly younger version of Professor McGonagall. She was a very strict looking witch with long brown hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing blood-red robes and was looking at Harry with a very critical eye. Almost like if he failed her test, she would make him regret wasting her time. After introductions were given the teachers sealed off the kitchen and the testing began.

***Hermione's point of view. ***

Hermione was in a panic as she watched Harry take the tests. While she knew he worked harder this week than she'd ever seen him work on anything, even quidditch. This didn't stop her from being a nervous wreck as she paced in front of the barrier.

"I don't know what you're worried about. He's Harry Potter, he's probably gonna get accepted in based on that alone." Hermione laughed as she turned to glare at Ron.

"Ron those two women in there may look nice but they are just as strict as McGonagall and Snape. Especially Professor Vector, she won't show Harry any mercy. Her tests are the reason that her class is one of my favorites!" She turned back to watch Harry and didn't notice Ron roll his eyes and glare at the kitchen.

***Harry's point of view. ***

After finishing the very last answer on the second test he quickly looked over it one last time before handing it to Professor Vector. Harry looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was only ten forty-five. He'd managed to get both tests done in an hour and forty-five minutes. He probably would have been done sooner but he insisted on double-checking each question. He stood up to stretch as the two professors graded his test.

"Professor McGonagall, can we talk outside for a minute while they grade my tests?" Professor McGonagall blinked at him slightly confused but nodded as they headed outside.

"What seems to be the problem mister Potter?" McGonagall asked as Harry continued to stretch. Harry waited till they arrived at the fence to the property.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to Diagon Alley today. I'm having issues with my wand. Mrs. Weasley refused to take me saying that it was all in my head." Harry sent a slight glare at the house as he said this.

"What's wrong with your wand?" Harry pulled it out and cast the Lumos spell. The first time it had barley sparked, so Harry tried again and this time it lit but fizzled out quickly. Getting annoyed he put everything he had into and shouted.

"LUMOS!" His wand actually started to perform the spell but eventually, the tip exploded, and he was knocked off of his feet. Minerva quickly helped him up despite her shock. "See what I mean. It just stopped working for me."

Minerva rolled her eyes at Harry. "Clearly!" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Very well I shall take you and only you to Diagon Alley today. This will not be a shopping spree. We are going to get what we need and leave, understood?" Harry nodded as he grinned at her.

The back door to the house flew open as Hermione rushed out at full speed. She tackled Harry in a hug knocking him to the ground.

"YOU DID IT! YOU'RE IN! YOU GOT PERFECT MARKS ON BOTH TEST!" Harry was laughing and he swore he heard Professor McGonagall chuckle. The two professors came out and both of them were smiling.

"We look forward to having you in class Mister Potter. However, I offer you a word of warning. We do not tolerate any slacking off in our classes. If we think for one minute your slipping back into your old ways, we will throw you out, understood?" Professor Vector asked as Hermione let him stand up. Harry smiled seriously at the professor and saluted her. She and Professor Babbling nodded to him before they went back into the house.

"Shall we tell Mrs. Weasley we're leaving?" Professor McGonagall asked and Harry started to hesitate, but Hermione saved him.

"Don't worry I'll tell her you just hurry up and go," Hermione said as she took off for the house. Harry and Professor McGonagall walked outside of the wards where she told him to grab her arm and they vanished with a soft crack.

**-Scene Break-**

When they landed, Professor McGonagall was slightly surprised to see that Harry wasn't even fazed by the apparition. The two of them walked into Ollivander's and the old man seemed slightly surprised to see them.

"What can I do for you today Mister Potter?" Harry pulled out his wand and showed it to him.

"That was from a Lumos spell." Ollivander's eyes glazed over for a moment and then they started to glow like there was a fire in them as he examined Harry's wand.

"I always knew you were a tricky customer. I think for you it would just be better to make a custom wand. Follow me please." He tossed Harry's old wand into the trash can as he headed into the back of the store. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall who motioned for him to follow as she sat down on the chair. Harry nodded and followed the old wandmaker to his back office. Once there the measuring tape started measuring him again.

"Now then Mister Potter have you ever channeled your magic before." Harry nodded and Mister Ollivander smiled. "Excellent! That will make this go so much smoother." He dismissed the tape measure and pulled out a blindfold. "Put this on and hold out your right hand." Harry did as he was told and waited for further instruction. "Now focus your magic and have it call out to a type of wood." Harry had barely started to do so when he felt two rectangular-shaped objects land in his hand. "Extraordinary!" Mr. Ollivander quickly took what landed in his hand. "Now do the same thing but focus on a core for your wand." Again, Harry did this and what landed in his hand this time felt like a glass bottle. "Oh my…" Harry took his blindfold off and looked at the bottle. It was full of black string-like things that seemed to be beating like they were alive. "Thestral Heartstring… Oh my…" Harry looked at Mister Ollivander.

"Are you okay sir?" His question seemed to bring the man back to his senses.

"Y-yes…I am fine. I shall have your wand ready in three hours." He quickly took the bottle from Harry and then pushed him out of the office, slamming the door as he did so. Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall who looked at him for his new wand.

"He said it would be three hours."

"THREE HOURS! What the bloody hell are we supposed to do for three hours?" Harry grinned at her as he resisted the urge to correct her for her language.

"Simple, we go and attend our other appointments." He turned and walked out of the shop before she could respond. Harry started down the street heading towards Gringotts.

"Mister Potter what appointments are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked when she caught up to him.

"Well, one is the official reading of my parents will at one pm." McGonagall tripped and lucky for her Harry caught her so she didn't fall. "Aww, Professor are you falling for me?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Harry and looked like she was torn between smacking him and laughing.

"What did you mean your parents will. It was lost before they died." Harry chuckled as he started walking again.

"No, it was actually sealed away inside of Gringotts. How and why is something you'll find out in a few minutes when we get to our first appointment." Harry quickened his pace as they marched up the steps of Gringotts. Harry needed to get inside on the off chance someone had tipped off Dumbledore. While he had back up plans in place, he didn't want to use them unless necessary.

"And what is out first appointment exactly." Harry turned at gave her his lopsided grin.

"It's a meeting with someone I've decided to trust over everyone else in this world." Harry then walked up to the nearest teller who wasn't busy. "Sir?" The goblin looked up from his paperwork with a confused expression on his face. "My name is Harry James Potter. I have an appointment to use a sealed and warded room." The goblin looked through several of his papers.

"Ah yes, Mister Potter. One moment please." He got down and left Harry and McGonagall for a moment. When he came back, he motioned for them to follow him. When they reached the room, the goblin ushered them inside. "Remember you only paid for two hours. Finish whatever you need to finish by then or you'll be charged for an additional hour." Harry nodded to the goblin who slammed the door shut. Once it was shut the roomed glowed brightly for a moment and then it dimmed but still had a slight glow to it. There wasn't much to the room. It was a white box with nothing in it except for two comfortable looking chairs.

"So? Where is this person, Mister Potter?" Harry grinned at her as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I would have thought the answer to that was obvious," Harry said as he motioned for her to sit in the other chair. As the realization hit her, she slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. "Now Professor do you know anything about Legilimency? I mean can you perform it?" Harry added quickly not wanting to insult her intelligence. She nodded and he smiled. "Excellent! Now normally you'd never be able to get past my Occlumency shields but I'm going to allow you access. So, if you would please." It was obvious that she didn't like the idea of using Legilimency on a student and it was clear she was about to protest it. "I know the idea of using such magic on someone leaves a bad taste in your mouth. However, please understand what I need you to know you must see for yourself. It's too dangerous for me to even say it out loud despite being in a sealed room. The only place I feel safe telling you what I need to tell you is inside my mindscape." Harry could tell she was trying to find a way to argue but eventually, she sighed and pulled out her wand.

***Minerva's point of view. ***

Minerva was about to cast when suddenly she paused.

"Why me?" Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Because no one in my life has been fairer to me than you. You've never acknowledged the boy-who-lived crap. You ignore the rumor mill and if I screw up you have no problem letting me know and punishing me for it. You've done more to turn me into the best wizard I can be than anyone else in my life. You're the reason I want to be a teacher. For you, I have nothing but trust and respect, so let me trust you with my greatest secret." McGonagall was looking at Harry like she'd never seen him before. How could he trust her like that when she had so willingly allowed Albus to leave him with those awful people.

"Harry there is something you should know." She started but Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"I already know what you're going to say, and I've already forgiven you for it." Minerva blinked at him in shock. "Please join me in my mindscape and everything will be explained, I promise." Harry smiled at her again and she nodded to him.

Minerva raised her wand and cast "Legilimens." The moment she did she felt her mind being pulled rather forcefully into Harry's. As she was pulled, she saw layer after layer of mental defenses. The first layer she saw was a large steel sphere that seemed to have contained his entire mindscape. Surrounding it seemed to be a cloud of confusing surface thoughts. Past that was a layer filled with some of the largest dragons she'd ever seen. The biggest of them all had to be the Horntail that stood on top of another sphere in the center. The thing that made it even more terrifying was that it had three heads. The dragons all sniffed at her as she flew past them. The next layer contained a large chessboard like the one she made in his first year. All the pieces stepped aside as she flew towards them, saluting her in the process. The next layer threw her for a loop since it was Hogwarts in all its glory. She flew right through the front doors and up the stairs. At first, she thought she was heading towards the Gryffindor common room but to her surprise, she was pulled towards the dancing trolls' tapestry on the seventh floor. She then flew through an open door across from the tapestry that she'd never seen before.

Once inside she stopped flying and it took her a moment to regain her bearings. When she looked around, she nearly had a heart attack at what she was seeing. She was right in the middle of the most terrifying graveyard she'd ever seen. It was littered with tombstones and she could see a mausoleum at the center of it. Around the entire graveyard seemed to be large stone walls with grim reapers every few feet. A loud slam caused her to spin around to see Harry closing a gate she must have just come through. Harry turned and smiled at her before pointing to the mausoleum. Minerva looked at it for a second and when she looked back Harry was gone.

"Well, at least he was kind enough to point me in the right direction."

Minerva steeled herself and began walking towards the mausoleum. As she did, she noticed little glowing orbs that seemed to float around each headstone. One of them lit up a name on the stone and Minerva felt her heart stop as she saw it. To her shock, it very clearly said Albus Dumbledore. On instinct, she reached out to the tombstone and the orb flew into her hand. When it did, she saw a very clear memory of Albus standing on the astronomy tower surrounded by Death Eaters.

Then Severus walked up and as Albus pleaded, "Severus, please…" Severus fired a killing curse at him, launching him off the tower. The memory ended and Minerva was clutching her chest terrified at what she had just seen.

After a few moments, Minerva took a deep breath and continued to make her way towards the Mausoleum. She did her best to ignore the other tombstones but every once and a while she saw one that caught her attention. One of them being Lavender Browns. Against her better judgment, she touched the orb and saw her lying on the ground getting savagely attacked by Fenrir Greyback. It skipped forward after Sybill broke the werewolf's head open with a crystal ball. Minerva couldn't help but feel some pride fill her until the skipping stopped and found Lavender being covered with a white sheet. Her heart felt like it shattered at the sight of one her cubs dying. As she tried to blink away the tears, she found herself back in the graveyard.

"What the bloody hell is going on. I know for a fact that those two individuals are still alive. Yet those memories are clearly real. Mr. Potter, please tell me what is going on." Harry appeared but merely pointed to the mausoleum and vanished.

Minerva took a few minutes to steady herself and then continued to walk forward. She tried again and again to ignore the tombstones, but names kept calling out to her. Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom's had really shocked her, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Cedrick Diggory, and the final tombstone she came to read Harry James Potter. Her face stained with tears she reluctantly touched the orb. She then watched as Ginny explained everything that happened to Harry. She felt hope rush through her as Hermione broke in to save him only to have it dashed when Ronald Weasley appeared. When she heard the words, _"It's okay Hermione. I'm more than ready to die."_ Minerva lost her will to keep going. She felt herself about to collapse when someone steadied her. She looked expecting to see Harry only to see Lily Potter smiling at her.

"_It's okay Aunt Minnie. You're almost there." _Hearing Lily call her Aunt Minnie gave her the strength to stand on her own. Lily smiled at her and nodded towards the mausoleum before vanishing. Minerva took a deep breath and took the final steps towards the building.

As she reached it the doors opened for her and when she walked in, she was surprised to find that Harry wasn't there. Instead, she found a silver-haired woman with purple robes and chest armor holding a scythe smiling at her.

"Do you know who I am Minerva?" She asked and Minerva wanted to shake her head no, but she knew who she was. Her magical presence was more than enough to confirm it for her.

"You're Death, aren't you? Is this how I'm supposed to die. By a heart attack caused by all of those visions?" She asked trying her best to remain calm. The woman laughed at her.

"Oh of course not Minerva. To be honest the day I come for you is going to be the scariest day of my life I'm sure." Minerva felt herself relax slightly but not by much. "Those memories were only meant to help you accept what I am going to show you and tell you." Minerva nodded yet was very terrified about what was happening. "Please come closer and call me Beatrice. My best friend whose mind you're in does, so you should as well." Minerva blinked in shock at that. Harry Potter was best friends with Death?

"And how on earth does a fourteen-year-old boy become best friends with Death?" Minerva asked as she walked closer but still kept at least five feet between them.

"Simple, by having enough near-death experiences and actual deaths to meet me a bunch of times." Beatrice tapped her scythe on the ground and several images appeared around them showing all the times Harry nearly died and actually died. The ones that bothered Minerva the most were the ones caused by the Dursley's. She let out a very audible gasp of horror as Vernon struck Harry across the back with his belt. Harry couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Please…no more…" Minerva closed her eyes trying her best not to let those images be burned into her mind forever.

"I'm sorry Minerva but you need to see this to understand." Minerva glared at Beatrice.

"TO UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR HAVING EVER HAVING TRUSTED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! FOR CONSTANTLY STANDING BY AND DOING NOTHING WHILE MY GREAT GODSON HAS GONE THROUGH ABSOLUTE BLOODY HELL!" Minerva collapsed to her knees as she cried. At some point, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, she was shocked to see Harry smiling at her. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "This is wrong! I should be comforting you not the other way around." Harry chuckled as he held her tight and rubbed her back.

"Maybe but I'm a Potter and Potter's help people. Besides, I know you didn't know the full truth of what had happened. You were told I was safe and unharmed. The fact that I showed up every year acting like nothing was wrong didn't help matters. So, please stop punishing yourself and instead be the amazing person I know you are. I need the teacher who will smack me upside the head for not getting this crap right on my first time through." Minerva couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she let go of him and took a step back. After Minerva was able to calm down, she turned to Beatrice who had been watching them silently.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Beatrice smiled as Harry disappeared.

"Harry is on his second run-through of his life. I brought the thirty-seven-year-old Harry back to his body last Friday. That's why he has memories of things that haven't happened yet. After Harry defeated Voldemort for the second time, the control and manipulation Albus started got the better of those who were helping him. They started trying to do what he did, but they were much more deluded about it. Things really spiraled out of control when Harry found out he couldn't have kids. That's been corrected this time around though I doubt things will proceed the way they went last time." Minerva's head was spinning from the information.

"Why am I here though?" Beatrice smiled at her.

"Because Harry is only fourteen again and after a week with Molly Weasley, his mind is somewhat already back in that setting. He still thinks like a man in his thirties but sadly he is limited to what he can do because he's only fourteen. Harry can't run around commanding or demanding things get done. Most people won't even listen to him because of his age. So, he needed someone he could talk to and unload on. I told him to pick someone who he could trust no matter what and he chose you. He has a great deal of respect for you."

Beatrice tapped her scythe again and several images of an older Harry having tea with her in her office appeared. Each one showed the two of them talking like old friends as Minerva felt all these memories flow into her, she felt herself growing to respect Harry not as a favorite student but as the man she now knew he would become. The final memory was an image of the Amycus Carrow spitting in McGonagall's face. Harry appeared from underneath his invisibility cloak looking like rage incarnate. _"You shouldn't have done that. CRUCIO!" _Amycus was blasted so hard that he was slammed into the wall and rendered unconscious. The vision faded and Minerva shook her head.

"Ever the gallant one." She chuckled and Beatrice laughed.

"Trust me you have no clue! Harry is the very definition of that word." The two women continued to laugh until Harry cleared his throat as he reappeared. The two women got control of themselves and Beatrice continued. "There is another reason you were chosen instead of someone like Sirius who Harry loves like a father. Can you tell me what the difference between the Ginerva Weasley you know and the one you've seen in the memories aside from age?" Beatrice asked and Minerva thought about it for a minute.

"The one I know hasn't done anything wrong yet?" Harry and Beatrice beamed at her.

"Exactly! As much as Harry loves Sirius, if he saw any of these memories, he'd rip all of these people apart. You, however, are smart enough to see that these people can't be punished for things they haven't done yet. Harry nearly slipped when he first saw Ginerva ." Beatrice tapped her Scythe again and Minerva watched Harry first interaction with Ginerva after he came back.

Minerva turned to look at him, "It looked to me like you were about to kill her."

"Believe me, Aunt Minnie, I want nothing more than to do that. That woman spent years torturing me for that fact that I couldn't have kids. Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have been the same with someone who tortured you for so many years that you lost all track of time and any will you had to live?" Harry asked her and she shook her head at him before walking over to him and pulling him into a very tight hug.

"No, I would have killed her." Minerva stared at Harry for a moment. "You said you still want to kill her?" Harry nodded and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her but stopped and seemed to be thinking about it. Eventually, he stopped thinking and the look he gave her terrified him. It was all Lily's rage in a single look, and it made her wish she was anywhere else.

"Because the three of them ruined the lives of the people I care about. They sent Hermione to Azkaban after forcing her to kill me. They made George get a boring job at the ministry. Wasn't losing Fred enough of a punishment for him? No, not according to Mrs. Bloody Weasley. I'm gonna love shutting the three of them down and denying them everything they want and if they cross the line again, I'm gonna be standing there ready to cut them down without mercy."

"And the rest of the Weasleys?" Harry gave her a lop-sided grin.

"The way I see it one of two things are going to happen. Either they turn on them and try to stop them or they will just distance themselves from them. Mr. Weasley is the only one who's probably going end up with the worst of it. Either he'll divorce her, or she'll start using potions and spells on him. If that happens, I will do everything in my power to free him."

"So, you don't hate them?" Harry shook his head as he sighed.

"No, I don't. But I have to keep my guard up around them on the off-chance Mrs. Weasley manipulates them with lies or places them under control spells and potions." Minerva nodded as she smiled at Harry.

"Just like your mother you are. James would always get revenge if someone did something to him. But Lily would only attack those who harmed those she cared about. If you hurt someone she cared about." Minerva shuddered at the thought. "Yes, I think I'd rather face the Dark Lord than your mother when in that state." Beatrice and Harry laughed at her.

"Trust me when I say that when this is over Harry is going to be even more terrifying." Minerva looked at Beatrice for a few moments before looking back at Harry.

Harry beamed at her, "I was head of the Auror corps at the ministry and when I walked into a room full of dark wizards. Most would just throw down their wands rather than fight me. The only reason Ginerva got me was that I was so distraught over finding out that I couldn't have the big family I'd always wanted." Harry looked away from her as he said that last part. Minerva was about to say something, but Harry shook himself and turned back to her grinning.

"Okay time to leave. We've got two more appointments to get to. See you back in the room." Minerva saw him snap his fingers and she was gently launched out of his mind.

_***Harry's point of view. ***_

When they were both back in the warded room and out of Harry's mind. Harry couldn't help but grin at his Aunt Minnie.

"So…Aunt Minnie are you okay after that?" He asked and she thinned her lips at him.

"Well, I can say for a fact that you've taken a few years off my life. Now, what are these other appointments we have? Also, you are to never call me Aunt Minnie while at school understood?" Harry smiled as he nodded and stood up.

"Of course, Aunt Minnie." Harry headed to the door and knocked four times. The dim glow on the room vanished and the door opened. Griphook was standing there waiting. "Hello, Griphook. Can you take me to my next appointment?" Harry asked and Griphook nodded. "My next appointment is with the goblin healers. To deal with my malnourishment and poor treatment from the Dursley's." Harry saw her look at him in shock.

"What you know what they did to me."

"Yes, I'm shocked that you're having goblins heal you…wait goblins have healers?" Harry laughed at her.

"You slept through Binns's class too, huh?" Harry laughed harder as she blushed slightly. "Yes, they have healers and they are very good but very expensive. They hardly ever treat witches and wizards but on occasions will if you have the right amount of gold. They can fix things you didn't even know was wrong. I'm not trying to knock St. Mungo's or Madam Pomfrey, but these girls are amazing." Harry said as they walked through the door that led into a hospital-like ward. Several of the female goblins in the room heard his statement and a few of them gave him fanged grins. A matron who looked a lot like a female version of Griphook walked over to them.

"What seems to be the cause of a human being brought here?" She asked and Griphook grinned at her.

"The human wants the works. Says he wants you to scan him and fix whatever is wrong with him."

"But do try not to break my award-winning smile. My account manager will be doing that later." Harry said with his lop-sided grin as both goblins stared at him. Slowly they started to give him evil smirks before Griphook asked.

"Do I need to get the arena ready?" Harry nodded and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me you're not going to be doing what I think you are, are you?" Aunt Minnie asked and Harry looked back at her with an evil grin.

"Depends on whether or not my account manager has gotten cowardly in his old age." Harry laughed as Aunt Minnie groaned and the two goblins laughed with him.

"I doubt you will find any cowardness in him," Griphook stated and Harry turned to show him the power and fire in his eyes.

"Good." Was all Harry said and it got both of the goblins to take a step back in shock. Eventually, Griphook turned to the female goblin.

"He's all yours Niphook. I have an arena to prepare." Griphook left them and Niphook directed Harry to the nearest bed where he laid down on it. She began waving her arms over him as she chanted in her native tongue.

"Wow, you've been through quite a bit, haven't you?" She asked and sounded impressed.

"Well, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes your enemies tremble in fear." Harry laughed at the look on Aunt Minnie's face.

"All of this should be able to be fixed with ease. The only question is do you want to keep the scars or remove them." Harry saw the look Niphook gave him and he knew what she was thinking. To goblins scars were the sign of a warrior. They were something to be proud of no matter how you got them. Harry gave a wicked smile.

"I'm gonna keep them for now, but do you think you could heal them enough that they get the cool faded look to them?" To Harry's surprise, Niphook gave him an actual smile that beamed with pride.

"I might have to scan you again. Are you sure you're not a goblin in disguise?" Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"No, but if I ever find out I am I'll be sure to come and court you." Harry gave her wink and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mind your tongue, Mister Potter. Flattery gets you nowhere with our kind." Harry narrowed his eyes and he leaned in close to her.

"Are you implying that I would fail to show up to court you without a bloody head on a pike? You insult me, Madam." Harry leaned back on the bed in mock hurt. Both Aunt Minnie and Niphook had their jaws dropped. Harry busted a gut laughing. He was interrupted when Niphook snapped her fingers and straps came out and tied him to the bed. One went through his mouth that prevented him from talking. Harry relaxed into the straps and just stared calmly at Niphook. Harry wasn't sure but it seemed like this unnerved her a bit.

"Brace yourself, Mister Potter. This is going to hurt!" Harry nodded and she started as he stared a spot on the ceiling. She was right it hurt alright, but Harry clenched his fists and bit down on the leather strap in his mouth. While it was painful it was nothing next to Voldemort and the red-headed bitch. Like all the pain he'd ever felt in his life he would lock it away in his mind. Then when he met people like Voldemort, he would throw all of it at them without restraint.

**Author's Note:** Gotta love Pizza and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always, I look forward to all your wonderful comments.

**Fanfic Recommendation:** 'Harry Potter And The Summer Of Change.' By lorddwar. This is a Harry/Tonks fic and takes place after Sirius's death. Tonks helps Harry get stronger and eventually the two start a relationship. Harry becomes an unspeakable and I personally love the way the person portrayed the department of mysteries. It's a complete story in desperate need of a sequel. But that doesn't take away from how good the story was.

**Second Recommendation:** 'An idiot's love' by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway. This is a complete one-shot about Harry and Tonks. This was by far one of the craziest emotional roller coasters I've ever read. So good at the end though and I was very satisfied with how it all turned out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8. Before we begin, I would like to address a few things. One I've changed Harry from a light/grey to grey/mild dark Harry. Mainly because I've realized with what I have planned he won't really qualify as a light wizard except in the fact that he fights for it. But you don't need to be a light wizard to fight for the light. Also, I was wondering is it the fact that I labeled him that way that makes you think he won't make those who deserve it suffer? -shrugs- Well either way on with the show and sorry if this one is a little cliché heavy in some cases but I have done my best to make them my own. -lays down on the couch with a comfy blanket and a big bowl of popcorn.- On with the show. And as all ways this is J.K.'s world I'm just playing in it.

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts."_

**Chapter 8: Tradition.**

_***Susan's point of view. ***_

Susan couldn't hide her unhappiness as she and her aunt arrived at Gringotts.

"Susan, I know you're not happy but I'm the head of our house and I can't summon or see the contract. So, maybe they never made it." Susan tried to be optimistic like her aunt, but she just couldn't. She had read in one of her mother's journals that they had wanted her to get married to Harry Potter. The journal all but confirmed it had to be real and when she was five, she was thrilled. However, after so many years of him ignoring her every attempt to contact him. He even ignored all the gifts she had gotten him. When she saw him on their first trip to Hogwarts, he acted as he'd never even heard of her when the sorting hat was placed on her head. She'd gotten to a point where she started to hate him and now with him summoning her here to claim her as his wife, it made her want to hex him.

"Madam Bones?" Susan was pulled out of her thoughts as she turned and saw Tonks standing behind them with her parents.

"Hiya Tonks, how are you?" Susan asked and Tonks grinned as she looked at Susan.

"Wotcher Suzie, how are you on this fine day? You guys here for the reading as well?" Susan's demeanor went right back to miserable at the mention of the will. "Woah what's with the long faces?" Both Susan and her Aunt shook their head and refused to answer. They had decided on saying nothing because if there wasn't a marriage contract then they didn't want to embarrass themselves and drag Harry's name through the mud in the process.

There was a soft pop next to them that made Susan jump and seeing who was there now made her cringe. Draco Malfoy and his mother had appeared, and Susan was about to question why they were here when she saw the state of Draco's mom. She looked like she had just gone a few rounds with one of Hagrid's pets.

"Oh my god, Cissy what happened to you," Andromeda exclaimed as Susan watched both Andromeda and her Aunt rushed to help her.

"Nothing that I can discuss…_Yet_!" The two older women helped her get cleaned up as they waited on the steps of Gringotts.

"Susan?" She turned to Draco who had addressed her and narrowed her eyes. Wasn't one prat trying to claim her enough for one day?

"That's Heiress Bones to you Heir Malfoy." Susan blinked in surprise as Draco visibly flinched at her words.

"I deserved that. I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for everything I've ever said or done. I know you won't accept my apology but I'm giving it anyway." Susan's eyes widened in shock at his words and then her jaw dropped when he bowed to her. He then turned away from her before she could say anything to rejoin his mother.

"_What the hell is going on here. Harry Potter was claiming wives and Draco was apologizing. Did they switch brains or am I dreaming?"_ Susan was getting a headache and she wasn't sure she could take much more. Another soft pop and Susan found herself face to face with Hermione Ganger. Susan wanted to ask how the girl had just popped up out of thin air without a portkey since she was too young to apparate. However, before either she or her aunt, who also appeared to want to ask, could, Hermione started chuckling.

"Well, that won't end well. I do hope the twins will be okay." She looked around at everyone present. "Hello everyone, I'm so happy I'm not late. Mrs. Weasley is not an easy person to escape when she's angry." Hermione then turned to Draco and Narcissa. Before either of them could react, she pulled both of them into a hug. "Nearly there you two. Not much longer." She then turned and hugged the Tonks family.

"I see my nephew has been busy writing letters." Everyone turned to see Remus Lupin walking up with a great big black dog on a leash. Hermione ran over and hugged him and then hugged the dog. As she pulled away from the dog she laughed.

"Oh, Snuffles I love your collar. It suits you quite well." Susan couldn't help but look and noticed that the collar was pink with the word princess written on it in glitter. The great black dog tilted its head at them before turning to Andromeda and nudging her purse. Susan watched as Andromeda grinned and pulled out a mirror.

"Is this what you want?" The dog nodded and Andromeda enlarged it so the dog could see the collar. The moment it caught sight of it, it turned to Remus and growled.

"Now Snuffles heel," Remus said with a grin and the dog looked like it was about to attack but Hermione got in between the two.

"Snuffles that is no way to behave in front of ladies." Susan wasn't sure but it looked like she tilted her head in the direction of her aunt Amelia who blinked at her in confusion. The dog looked at Amelia for a second or two before scoffing and turned its back on her. The whole thing was confusing as hell for Susan.

"Oh, my so many people in one place all for the same reason I assume. One can only begin to imagine what all of you might have in common." Everyone turned and inwardly groaned at the sight of Rita Skeeter who had just walked out of the bank. She reached into her bag and pulled out an acid green quill and note pad. She saw the state of Narcissa Malfoy and looked like she was about to start asking questions. However, before she could utter one word a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it!" Susan watched as Rita turned to face whoever it was and when she did her eyes widened in shock and hers weren't the only ones. It was Harry Potter, but not the one Susan remembered from last year. He was at least a foot taller and if Susan didn't know better, he seemed like he was made of solid muscle. It was hard to tell with his horrible baggy clothes but the way he carried himself now seemed to scream that. The thing that really caught her attention was that he had his glasses off and his eyes were gorgeous. They were like emeralds forged in Greek fire.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Tonks was the one to ask and Harry laughed at her.

"Goblin healing." Was all he said as he took out his glasses which looked brand new and when he put them on it actually worked very well unlike before. "Now then shall we get inside?" Harry asked as he swiftly snatched Rita's quick quill notes and pocketed it. Susan was shocked to see that Rita didn't fight it, she just accepted it. Susan wasn't the only one shocked to see this as they followed Harry into the bank. He walked up to Professor McGonagall of all people.

"Could you have invited any more people?" McGonagall asked and Harry laughed.

"Well given that I invited Rita Skeeter, the only way to get more people to be a part of this would be to invite a muggle reporter." Everyone chuckled at that except Rita who grinned.

"If you want, I can arrange that." Susan saw Harry roll his eyes at Rita's comment.

"Mister Potter, will you and your group follow me please." A goblin approached them and got their attention. They followed him to a very nice office where they all had a seat provided for them. A very smug and angry looking goblin came in and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Now then Mister Potter. In what order would you like to handle everything?" Harry smiled as he held his hand out to him.

"Inherency test first please if you would Sharptooth." The goblin grinned as he pulled out a silver dagger and a large piece of parchment. Susan watched as Sharptooth sliced Harry's palm and press it to the parchment. Susan noticed that Harry didn't even flinch or wince as the dagger cut him. It was like he didn't even notice or feel it. She watched as his hand was pulled away from the parchment and the wound healed instantly. Sharptooth looked over the parchment and his eyes got wide. He then handed it over to Harry and Susan who was sitting just behind Harry, couldn't help looking over his shoulder at it.

"YOU'VE GOT FOUR LORDSHIPS!" Susan shouted and Harry turned to grin at her as he cleaned out one of his ears.

"A little louder next time Susan. I don't think Dumbledore heard you clearly enough from Hogwarts." Susan felt herself turn bright red as everyone stared at her.

"…Sorry…" She mumbled and everyone laughed. Harry handed the parchment around for everyone to look at.

_**Harry James Potter:**_

_**Inherency Test:**_

_**Father: James Fleamont Potter**_

_**Mother: Lily Jean Potter nee Evans**_

_**Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter: Father's side.**_

_**Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor: Father's side.**_

_**Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell: Father's side.**_

_**Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin: By Conquest. **_

Susan read it again when it was handed to her, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Do you know what this means Mister Potter?" Sharptooth asked him and Harry shrugged. "If you accept and claim them you will be required to produce an heir for each line." Susan felt herself go white as a sheet and she wasn't the only one. Harry had also gone very white.

"Wait so your saying I have to have four kids?" Sharptooth nodded and Harry slumped back in his chair. "I don't mind four but how the hell do I tell that to whoever I decide to get married to?" Susan narrowed her eyes at him.

"_You start by turning around and forcing me to you prat!" _Susan only thought this but wanted desperately to scream it at him.

"Potter…err Harry, what Sharptooth isn't telling you is that you are only required to produce them if you want the lines to continue. You could let them die out and just have one child." Everyone turned to look at Draco who turned slightly red. "What I was taking pity on him. I'd hate to have to tell my future wife that she has to have four children no matter what." Draco looked away in an attempt not to get embarrassed. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Draco before turning to Harry.

"He is correct Mister Potter. While there are downsides to letting that happen it wouldn't be the most horrible thing in the world for you." Mrs. Malfoy reiterated, and Susan saw Harry nod in understanding. Susan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. To be honest she wasn't against that many children either but the idea of being forced to do so made her furious. When she looked up, she noticed Harry was staring at her, but he turned away the moment she noticed.

"I assume you want to do the will now Mister Potter?" Harry shook his head as he held out his hand.

"First the rings." Sharptooth nodded and with a wave of his hand four small boxes appeared in front him.

"Now remember these are just your Heir rings. They won't become Lord rings until you turn seventeen." Susan watched as Harry nodded and put each ring on his left hand's middle finger. The Potter ring which was a regal silver band with the Potter family crest on it went on his middle finger. The Gryffindor ring was gold with red rubies around a Lion's head. The Peverell family ring was made of some kind of black metal with a purple gem in the middle that had a strange symbol on it that looked like a triangle with a circle and a line in the middle of it. The final ring was Slytherins and it was silver with emeralds surrounding a green serpent. As all four were placed on his middle finger they resized themselves and merged into a single ring. This ring was plan silver and had each family's crest carved into it. Susan watched as Harry made it cycle through all of the family ring forms it could take before it settled on the Potter family. Once the rings had settled, Harry's magical aura seemed to double in size. "Wow!" Was all he could say, and everyone chuckled.

"Okay Sharptooth now the contract if you please. If Susan glares at me anymore, I might get a hole in me somewhere." Harry chuckled but Susan felt her heart drop right out of her chest. Sharptooth pulled out what Susan recognized as a marriage contract. She wasn't the only one as nearly every other woman in the room gasped except Hermione who smiled. Susan wanted to slap Hermione for her obvious joy. Harry took the contract from Sharptooth opened it and handed it to Susan. "Susan I'm sure you have no desire to be married to me since I know for a fact you've got eyes for someone else. So, if you read the line at the bottom the contract will burn up and we'll be free from it." Susan took the contract from him as her mind slowly registered what he said.

"Wait so I'm not here today so you can claim me and force me to be your wife?" Harry rolled his eyes at her question.

"The fact that you're asking that question is proof that you don't know the first thing about me. You probably walked in here today still thinking that I'm some future dark lord hell-bent on world domination." Susan blushed and Harry rolled his eyes again. "Susan you should know better than to believe the rumor mill at Hogwarts. I think you are a very pretty girl and I'm sure you're very nice, but we don't know the first thing about each other. Why on earth would I try to force you to marry me?" Susan was at a loss of words. "Plus, like I said I know you have eyes on someone else at our school. I'd have to be blind to not see the way you look at Co…" Susan covered Harry's mouth in a panic. She could feel him grinning into her hand.

"Aww, and I was really hoping he'd finally say who you had a crush on," Hermione said and Susan glared at her as she took her hand away from Harry's mouth.

"Anyway, like I was saying just read that line out loud and you're free," Harry said with a soft smile. Susan turned to look at her aunt who nodded while smiling. Susan looked at the contract and while her five-year-old self still wanted to marry Harry Potter she knew that was a dream that had ended a long time ago.

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, reject this contract!" The contract burned up and for the first time since Wednesday, Susan felt happy again. She quickly launched herself at Harry tackling him into a bone-breaking hug.

_***Hermione's point of view. ***_

Hermione watched as Susan hugged Harry and she couldn't help but smile. Eventually, they broke apart and Harry turned back to Sharptooth.

"Now then on to the will." Sharptooth looked like he was about to get it, but a dagger stuck itself in his desk right next to his hand. He stared at it before looking at Harry who had clearly thrown it.

"Traditions must be upheld Sharptooth." Harry's grin was malevolent as he stared at Sharptooth his eyes glowing like fire.

"You are too young Heir Potter. Pick up this knife and I will forgive it." Sharptooth's eyes glared with so much fury that Hermione couldn't help but push her chair back away from him. Sharptooth's words may have been low but his tone scared the crap out of her. Harry slowly walked towards the desk as power rippled off him like someone just dropped a boulder in a lake.

"Pick it up yourself! You know the rules! I've thrown the dagger now you must pick up. Or do you think me a coward Sharptooth?" Raged rippled at Harry's words and Hermione was terrified. She'd never seen Harry like this. Was this what all future Aurors were like? Hermione's question made her look at Dora who seemed shocked but also impressed. "Or maybe." Harry started and then paused to grin viciously at Sharptooth. "Maybe you want me to pick it up because you've become a coward since you faced my father." Sharptooth snarled like an animal as he pulled the dagger from the desk and leaped upon it.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!" Sharptooth roared as he held the dagger to Harry's neck. Harry hadn't moved of course neither had anyone else. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Harry just glared into Sharptooth's eyes before he smiled.

"Prove me wrong." Harry's words seemed to calm the goblin, but he didn't lower the dagger.

"With pleasure. GRIPHOOK!" Sharptooth's shout startled everyone. The goblin known as Griphook opened the door. "Prepare the arena!" Griphook gave a fanged grin.

"It's already ready and waiting sir."

"Excellent! After you Mister Potter!" Harry laughed as he narrowed his eyes at the goblin.

"Age before beauty." Harry snarked and Sharptooth grunted as he leaped down from his desk to lead the way out the door.

"You all coming?" Harry asked and Hermione watched as everyone got up. Everyone seemed to be completely lost on what was going on, except for Professor McGonagall it seemed based on the disapproving look she was giving Harry. Hermione walked over to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Professor do you know what's happening?" She asked and McGonagall seemed like she was sad she had to be the one to explain it.

"It's a tradition in the Potter family for the current or future lord of the house to challenge their account manager. It goes back to the very first Potter who opened an account at Gringotts." Remus stopped walking at her words a look of sudden realization on his face.

"Oh, dear God!" He turned to McGonagall, "Please tell me it's not that one?" McGonagall sighed as she nodded her head.

"I'm afraid it is," McGonagall said, and Remus immediately ran to Harry and started whispering to him. Hermione turned back to McGonagall.

"What one?" She asked feeling slightly annoyed that Harry hadn't told her about this.

McGonagall sighed, "Originally it was called a knife-edge death match among the goblins." Everyone stopped at her words. "It's still called that but it's no longer to the death. Now the two of them just beat each other senseless until one of them can no longer stand."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione shouted, "How can you be okay with this?" Hermione asked and McGonagall sighed again.

"Believe me I hate this as much as you, but if it was one of your families most ancient and noble traditions would you let anyone stop you?"

"No, I guess not." Hermione sighed, "But none of mine involve going toe to toe with a bloody Goblin!" Everyone seemed to share in her thought process.

The arena was fairly large, and Hermione was shocked that it was under Diagon Alley. The arena looked a lot like the Roman Colosseum, but it was underground. The stands were filled to the brim with goblins. If there were any humans in the crowd Hermione couldn't see them. In the middle was a raised arena ring where Harry and Sharptooth were stretching. Hermione couldn't help herself as she ran up to the side of the ring.

"Harry, why are you doing this?" Harry turned to look at her. The smile he gave her greatly unsettled her. It was a look she'd never seen on him before. It was like he had no fear of what might happen to him. Hermione knew Harry was brave, but this was different. This was almost an absolute acceptance of what could very well happen. The scariest part was he made it seem like if it did happen, he'd be okay with it.

"That's easy Hermione. I don't like being looked down on and I hate being raised up for things I've never done. I'm gonna do whatever it takes for people to see Harry James Potter and not the Boy-who-lived. The Boy-who-lived is not who I am it's just something horrible that happened to me that I get constantly reminded of." Harry glared at some of the people standing behind her before he turned his back to her. Hermione watched as he took his jacket off and tossed it out of the ring. When he took his shirt off, she noticed all the deep yet faded scars on his back. She heard several gasps in horror at the sight of them from behind her and Hermione joined them. This was the first time she'd seen them in all of their horrors. Harry chuckled as he shook his head.

"See told you." Harry turned revealing that his chest was just as bad. "The Boy-Who-Lived is perfect and a hero. I'm just a scarred-up mess of a guy who couldn't even stand up to his muggle relatives until now." Hermione felt tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. Harry smiled and walked over to her, taking his glasses off as he did. He knelt down and held them out to her. "Will you hold these for me?" She nodded as she took the glasses from him. Then in a whisper so low she barely heard it he said, "Don't cry for me. Dying isn't something to be afraid of, it just the next part of the adventure." Harry stood up and he smiled at her before turning and walking towards the middle of the ring before she could say anything in response.

She was just too stunned that she truly didn't know the actual depth of what her best friend and brother in every way but blood, had been through.

"Why don't you sit down." Hermione ignored whoever spoke to her as she stood there staring at Harry willing him to live through this.

_***Harry's point of View***_

Harry knew Hermione was going to be shocked by today, but it still needed to happen. All his thoughts for Hermione left him however when he saw Sharptooth walking towards him holding two daggers.

"Safe to say you know the rules, right?" Harry nodded as he took one of the daggers and stabbed it into the ground, so it was slightly angled towards him. Harry then stood in front of it after he kicked off his shoes and socks. He placed his foot up against the blade as if he was standing on it but had his toes on the ring floor. Sharptooth did the same and while Harry was more than a foot taller than him, in this moment they stood as equals.

"ALRIGHT ALL YOU GOBLINS, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" A great booming voice filled the arena. Harry wanted to look but at the moment he knew it was suicide to look away from his opponent. "This is the official one-hundredth fight between the Potters and their account managers!" The crowd roared with applause. However, in that moment Harry's full attention was on Sharptooth. Well, that and the nagging feeling that someone was staring at his back with extreme intensity. "Who's ready to see some bloodshed!" The crowd roared as they began a banging noise that was in a complete rhythm. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" The voice roared and Harry wished the person behind him would quit with the intensity.

"_What the hell does this person want from me?"_ Harry thought as he tried to block the feeling out.

"ONE!" The banging around the arena increased as did the intensity of the stare on his back. "TWO!" Harry felt the intensity make his hairs stand on end as the banging got louder and fast. Harry was so on edge that when the person speaking said, "THREE!" Harry hit Sharptooth with everything he had right in his jaw and Harry heard it crack. However, before Harry could register what he had done he felt a fist collide with his jaw and was sure it was broken now if not cracked. Pain still didn't register to him anymore. The red-headed bitch had seen to that personally. Adrenaline surged through Harry as struck Sharptooth again with even more force than the first punch. Sharptooth responded the same way and it went on like that for a while. Harry lost all sense of time as he and Sharptooth pummeled each other trying to get the other to fall. Eventually, Harry found he couldn't lift his arms anymore so he did the only thing he could think off. Harry tried to slam his head into Sharptooth's. Sharptooth noticed this and shot his head up to meet Harry's with all the force he could muster. When their heads collided, Harry saw stars as he and Sharptooth stared at one another. Pain racked through their heads and bodies. Eventually, Harry's vision blurred, and he blacked out.

**-Scene Break-**

When Harry came to, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the goblins medical wing.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mister Potter." Harry turned to see Niphook grinning at him.

"Who won?" Harry asked and she laughed.

"Like you don't already know you both passed out at the same time," Niphook explained and Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Darn I really thought I might have had him with that headbutt."

"You wish boy!" Harry turned and grinned at the sight of Sharptooth in the bed next to him.

"So, the age-old battle ends in a draw again huh?" Harry asked but before Sharptooth could answer a brown missile tackled Harry to his bed. "Hiya Sis." Hermione released him and smacked him.

"Harry James Potter you listen to me and you listen well. If you ever surprise me with something like that again I am going to hex you into next year, is that clear?" She asked pointing her finger at him dangerously. Harry had the decency to look scared of her.

"Yes, Ma'am." She grabbed him and pulled him into another bone-breaking hug. As she held him, she whispered into his ear, "Also, you're my brother so don't even think of dying on me!" When she pulled back Harry just stared at her not sure how to react. He'd always known Hermione cared about him, but this time around she really made him feel like family. Or had she always been like that and he had just never noticed before. It was pretty easy for him to figure out that she had been the one staring at him.

*McGonagall's point of view. *

Minerva was back in Sharptooth's office after the challenge and she couldn't believe how unnerved she was by it despite all she now knew. The memories she had received from Harry were very taxing and sorting them was a task in itself. She was sure she wouldn't get through all of them before the school year started.

"Minerva?" Minerva looked up to see Amelia standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you could tell me how a fourteen-year-old young man ended up with so many scars all over his body?" Amelia asked in a low tone that suggested she was going to be launching a full investigation about this. Minerva sighed before she looked Amelia in the eyes.

"Do you remember Lily's sister?" Minerva asked and Amelia nodded. "Well, there's your answer. Harry grew up living with her, her husband, and her son."

"WHAT!" Amelia shouted and looked ready to start throwing hexes. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE ALLOWED THAT? THAT BLOODY BITCH HATES MAGIC AND YOU PUT HIM THERE TO BE RAISED? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOOD MIND?" Amelia shouted in Minerva's face. Minerva rose slowly as her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned.

"Firstly, up until today the Potter's will has been sealed and no one knew where it was. Only Harry could have called for it magically. Lilly and James either forgot to tell people where it would be, or someone concealed the information from us. Without that will it would have fallen to the Wizengamot to decide where Harry would have been placed. Given how many Death Eaters walked free after the war can you imagine where he would have ended up? Albus took action and hid the boy where no one could find him. He put dozens of wards around the house and made it so any and all mail sent to Harry would be diverted except his Hogwarts letter."

"Is that why he never responded to any of the letters I sent him?" Susan asked and Minerva nodded.

"Albus wanted to keep all forms of magic as far away from him as possible. The only form of magic around him was a squib named Arabella Figg. I always asked Albus how Harry was doing for fear of his treatment. He would tell me that Harry was fine and that Figg would occasionally babysit him. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he seemed fine. A little small maybe but other than that he seemed happy and healthy, so I had no reason to doubt Albus until today." Amelia still looked ready to kill as did several other people in the room. Minerva noticed Sirius was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Well I shall be looking into this and I will make sure that those _people_ pay for what they had done to him!"

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to see Harry, Hermione and Sharptooth enter the office.

"Why not Harry those _people _need to be punished to the fullest extent of the law," Nymphadora said as she stood. "With a few curses being thrown behind the laws back for good measure." She added with a vicious snarl that everyone in the room including Amelia agreed with. Minerva looked at Harry who sighed before smiling.

"To be honest for the simple reason that your way takes to long." Everyone just stared at him until Sharptooth let out a snarling laugh.

"Mr. Potter speaks the truth. The form of justice you all wish to seek would take to long and there is even a slight chance that you may lose. After all, according to Mr. Potter he has been in the care of one Poppy Pomfrey on several different occasions, yet not once has she felt the need to report his injuries or any of the maladies that affected my client. Now either she is really bad at her job or someone is keeping her from talking."

"I personally think it's the latter." Harry interrupted but then motioned for Sharptooth to continue.

"Because of this, we will be doing things our way. And before any of you ask yes this will be a very thorough and completely legal attack on the ones called Dursley." Sharptooth finished with a snarling grin that Harry also had on his face. Minerva almost felt a small amount of pity for the Dursleys…almost.

Amelia walked up to Harry after a few the few moments of silence that followed Sharptooth's announcement. She stared at him for a moment before Minerva saw a small grace Amelia's lips.

"Very well I shall leave it to you to deal with them, Mr. Potter. In the meantime, I would like to say thank you for not using the contract to control my niece. There…"

"Please, no need to thank me. I just did what anyone else would have done." Harry said cutting her off with a humble smirk. Amelia rolled her eyes at him and turned to Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy how many purebloods would have done what Mister Potter did with that contract?" Minerva watched as his expression darken.

"Not one that I've met would have done that," Draco said darkly and Amelia turned back to Harry.

"As you can see, I do need to thank you so please allow me to do so." Amelia held her hand out to him and he just stared at her for a few seconds before he took her hand and shook it.

"…You're welcome…" Harry said, and Minerva could tell he was uncomfortable. She shook her head as she smiled at the humble fool. Minerva watched as Amelia smiled and when he let go, she sat back down looking pleased with herself until she noticed the black dog was again glaring at her. Again, Minerva had to fight the urge to chuckle.

*Narcissa's point of view. *

Narcissa couldn't help but be impressed with Harry Potter. The young man was truly impressive and humble as anything she'd ever seen.

"Now then Mister Potter shall we finally get on with the will?" Sharptooth asked but before Harry could respond the door to the office burst open and the goblin known as Griphook ran in looking terrified.

"ALL OF YOU AT ATTENTION! KING RAGNOK IS ON HIS WAY HERE!" The young goblin shouted before standing at attention to the side of the door. Everyone in the room stood at attention except Harry and Hermione who looked confused. Narcissa was about to say something but before she could six-armed goblins walked into the room holding spears and wearing battle-ready armor. The King of the Goblin Nation Ragnok walked in after them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Kneel," Ragnok said and everyone except Harry did as instructed. The King walked up to Harry and stared into his eyes. "I said kneel boy." Narcissa didn't need to see Harry's face to know he was grinning at the king.

"I will salute you with the respect you deserve but I take the knee before no one." As Harry said this power swirled around him and Narcissa began to panic. Was the fool trying to get himself killed and start a war?

"Show me your arm," Ragnok said with a laugh that caused Narcissa to glance up. She watched Harry roll up his sleeve showing his right arm to the goblin king. Narcissa was sure he was about to lose the arm, but The King and Harry clasped each other's forearms. "As per the agreement made with the first Potter who came to this bank. The Goblin Nation hereby recognizes the Potters as true warriors of blood. From this day forward all Potters to complete the ritual shall be given the title of Blood Warriors with the Goblin Nation. This shall remain permanent as long as no future Potter proves themselves to be an enemy of the Nation." The King then began to chant in his native tongue and their clasped arms began to glow. Eventually, the King stopped and when the two of released each other a tattoo had appeared on Harry's forearm. The tattoo was that of two axes crossing each other with a set of scales underneath it. Harry smiled at the tattoo before making a fist and pulling his arm across his chest.

"May the gold from your mines flow like the blood of our enemies," Harry said then proceeded to speak in the goblins native tongue.

The Goblin King laughed, "Well done young Potter, I look forward to all that you will do and remember the territory of this nation is yours now as well. Never defile it or betray it!" The King snapped his fingers and the guards stood at attention and left with the King following them.

Narcissa didn't move an inch until the door closed. She slowly made her way back to her seat while everyone else seemed to be stunned. Eventually, Harry's muggle-born friend stood up and looked at him.

"Harry, do you realize what this means?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"Yeah it means Professor Binns is gonna need to update is history class." Harry's joke seemed to pull the rest of the room out of their shock and some of them even chuckled.

"No, you prat! It means that you are the first human to ever receive this honor! You've just made history today! Being called a Blood Warrior by the Goblins is supposed to be one of the highest honors!"

Sharptooth cut in with, "Second highest actually but the only thing higher than it is the crown, but only a pure-blood goblin can take the crown." Everyone looked at him and then at Harry who was smirking. Eventually, Sharptooth spoke again pulling everyone from their thoughts, "Shall we get onto the will Blood Warrior?" Harry took his seat and nodded for his manager to continue. Sharptooth snapped his fingers and a roll of parchment appeared on his desk. He unrolled it and began to read.

_**This is the last will and testament of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter Nee Evans.**_

_**We both are of sound mind and body writing this in the presence of our goblin family account manager Sharptooth. If you are reading this, we are no longer among the living. **_

_**First things first, to Peter Pettigrew you are one of our dearest friends which is why we trusted you to be our secret keeper. Granted Sirius talked us into with his insane plan but for once one of his plans actually made sense. We're hoping that the reason we are dead is that we got cabin fever and walked into a trap. If that is the case, then we leave you 100,000 galleons and hope you will help take care of Harry if he survived. However, if we died in our home at Godric's Hollow at the hands of the enemy then Peter we leave you nothing and we hope that Sirius gets his hands on you first. **_

_**Next to Sirius Black. We leave you 200,000 galleons and as Harry's Godfather, we leave him in your care. Sirius, you need to take up the responsibly of being Lord Black. If for no other reason than to help your favorite cousins. Research everything to do with all three of them and bring them back into your family and remake it the way you want. **_

_**Next to Remus Lupin. We're leaving you 100,000 galleons as well as the cottage in wales. There will be no argument in this and all you have to do in return is keep Sirius from turning Harry into too much of a nightmare. Also, we are sorry we ever thought you might be the leak.**_

_**Next to Andromeda Tonks nee Black. We leave you 100,000 galleons to help with raising little Dora and a message. Sirius is an idiot when it comes to family traditions and issues, but he will still be Lord Black. Make sure he takes a good look at both Narcissa's and Bellatrix's contracts. What he finds may surprise him. So, smack him upside the head and make him do his job as head of the family.**_

_**Next to Frank and Alice Longbottom. We leave you 100,000 galleons and hope that as Alice is Harry's godmother you will take Harry in if Sirius can't for whatever reason. Please love him and raise him well. We also hope that Harry and Neville will grow up as brothers and continue the long-standing alliance between our two families.**_

_**Next to Amelia Bones. We leave you 100,000 galleons and the hope that even if you don't manage to get Sirius to marry you that you will at least take Harry in if no of the others can. With any luck, he'll develop your work ethic instead of Sirius's laziness.**_

_**Next to Aunt Minerva McGonagall. Even though you'll fight this we're leaving you 200,000 galleons. Because we know one day Harry will be under your watchful eye and if he's been raised by Sirius you're gonna need all the help you can get. Please do not let Harry slack off in school and while James wants him to follow in his footsteps with the pranking. Lily just wants him to get a good education, have fun, and work towards a good future. We know that if you're watching over him that all of that will happen.**_

_**Next to our son Harry James Potter. We both love you with all our hearts and we're sorry that we can't be there for you. We're leaving everything except the above mentioned to you. In the family vault, we've left you tons of journals before we went into hiding. Some we wrote just for you to read. Others were just our own work or some crazy stories we just had to write down. Try not to go to crazy with them and always be careful. You were the light of our lives and we know you will be the light in others' lives as well. Always remember to shine brightly and please don't let Sirius corrupt you too much. Loving you always your parents James and Lily Potter.**_

Narcissa looked over at Harry as Sharptooth finished up. She was surprised that he was holding it together so well. How could someone so young have such a mastery of his emotions that only a small amount of mist was present in his eyes? Not even Severus was that good and he was a master of occlumency.

"That's the end of the will. All that's left is a list of things you now own. I don't have an amount total yet since we discovered the other three lines you have. I shall have that audited and send the full amount when finished. I have the portkeys that will take you to Potter manor as well as the other residences you own." Sharptooth said as he took out a set of very old keys that had the Potter's crest on the keyring and placed it on his desk. Narcissa noticed that while everyone else was looking at Sharptooth, Harry was staring at Amelia.

"Madam Bones?" Amelia turned to look at Harry. "If Sirius was here right now what would you do?" As he asked this, Narcissa watched the dog silently get up and walk behind Amelia. Amelia didn't seem to notice as she seemed to be seriously considering Harry's question. Eventually, she sighed and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I would get on my knees and beg him to forgive me for believing that he was the traitor. I would also beg you for a copy of the will so I could try to overturn the result of his previous trial." Harry's expression at her words turned sour till eventually he was glaring and Narcissa couldn't help but feel grateful that he wasn't looking at her like that.

"Sirius never had a trial. Your ministry arrested him and threw him in Azkaban to be tried only to never do it. He was left there for twelve years having every happy moment ripped away from him while you never even questioned it!" Harry was standing and staring down the DMLE while power radiated off him. "You never even second-guessed it did you?" Amelia just stared at Harry like she couldn't believe what was happening. "Was it because he's a Black?" Narcissa watched as that question seemed to smack Amelia right across the face.

"How dare you?" Amelia asked as she recovered and slowly stood to look Harry in the eyes. "I loved him and never gave a damn about what his family was known for. You weren't there to see him like I was. I watched him get brought in and he was mumbling about how it was all his fault. He kept saying that repeatedly. What the bloody hell was I supposed to think?" She glared at him and surprisingly Harry sighed and turned away from her.

"You could have still second-guessed it for at least a moment. But I'm not gonna be the one to judge you." Harry turned back to her with a wicked grin on his face. "She's all yours Sirius."

"Thanks, Pup." Narcissa jumped at the sound of her cousin's voice as Amelia and everyone else turned to see Sirius Black standing behind her.

_***Sirius's point of view. ***_

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the looks of shock on everyone's face. But as he stared into Amelia's eyes feeling his heartbreaking all over again. This was a woman who he loved and was ready to marry. Hell, he was planning to propose that night when everything went wrong. Halloween used to be his favorite holiday and now it was a day he wished would vanish altogether.

"Sirius…" Her voice was still like an angel as far as he was concerned, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't hate her, but he would never be able to forgive her. Hell, he wasn't sure he'd ever really be able to forgive anyone from the magical world that let him rot in Azkaban for those twelve years. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Amelia, what's done is done. All I want now is to be a free man again so I can make good on my promise to my brother James. If you actually feel bad about what happened, then help me do this…please." Amelia stood there in a stunned silence.

"To be honest she doesn't have much of a choice Sirius." Sirius looked at Harry in confusion. "Why do you think I brought Rita Skeeter here?" Sirius looked at the reporter who was writing furiously on her note pad. Like she'd forgotten everyone was here but needed to make sure everything was recorded perfectly. "Actually, that reminds me. Rita the whole thing with the contract and Susan scratch that from the record please." She looked up at that in confusion.

"What? Why? Do you know what that could do for your image? The hero is offered a beautiful bride but turns her down because he wants her to be free to make her own choices." Rita exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, or they could say I did it because there's something wrong with Susan like she wasn't good enough for me or whatever. No, I think it's better it just be left out. I won't have someone's name dragged through the mud just because I wanted her to have free will." Harry's words caused Susan to blush and Sirius to grin.

"Keep doing that kind of thing and you'll have birds on each arm pup." Sirius winked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Sirius, when Rita leaves here today, she'll be leaving with an official copy of the will to be posted in the Daily Prophet. And if need be, we'll make a very large donation to the company to make sure they publish it as is no matter what the Fudgesicle has to say about it." Sirius and Harry both let out barks of laughter at that.

"So, if that's the case why am I even here?" Amelia asked causing Sirius and Harry to focus on her again. "I mean once the contract with Susan was dealt with, we could have been made to leave. Why make me stay if you don't actually need me?" Sirius could hear the hurt in her voice and again he felt his heartstrings pull for him to wrap her up in a hug. He really considered just giving in but the memory of her turning away from him as he was taken to Azkaban stopped him.

"You're here for a very good reason Amelia." Sirius looked at Harry who had spoken and was surprised to see James's wicked smirk. "Please, I promise it will be worth it in the end." Sirius watched as she narrowed her eyes at Harry before she sat back down. "Okay, Sirius we got work to do before you submit yourself to the Amelia and Dora to be taken in for an actual trial." Sirius blinked at him in shock.

"You want me to do what now?" Harry laughed and pulled Sirius up to Sharptooth's desk.

"Sharptooth you're the account manager for the Black family as well, right?" Sharptooth nodded and Harry smiled. "Excellent this idiot needs to claim his lordship. As the oldest living male member, he's now the lord of the family correct?" Again, Sharptooth nodded and pulled out some documents.

"As long as he signs his name in blood and the magic acknowledges him, yes he is." Harry pushed Sirius towards the desk and Sirius growled at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm signing it." Sirius quickly signed it and when he did the papers vanished and a ring appeared. Sirius put it on and felt the family's magic rush through him. He grinned as he turned and face Harry. "I, Sirius Orion Black as head of the Black family declare that Harry James Potter shall be my Heir." The moment the words left his mouth another ring appeared on the desk and Sirius shoved it at Harry. "Well go on then." Sirius was expecting Harry to be upset but the brat smiled brightly at him.

"I'd be honored to." Sirius watched in shock as he pushed the Black family ring onto his left middle finger, and it merged with the others. "Lord black as the Heir I would like to request that you put me in charge of Narcissa and Bellatrix's marriage contracts," Harry stated as the black family's power added to Harry's. Sirius just blinked at Harry's request and nodded. "I, Harry James Potter, call for Narcissa's marriage contract." A scroll of parchment appeared in his hand. He unrolled it and read through it quickly before grinning and walking over to Narcissa. "Do you have everything?" Narcissa nodded at Harry and pulled out a box that she unshrunk and handed to him.

"Everything he's ever done including the arrest record from when he was accused of being a Death Eater," Narcissa explained as Harry searched through the box and eventually pulled out a document.

"I, Harry James Potter, acknowledge that Lucius Malfoy was arrested and tried as Death Eater. As the Heir to the Black Family, I find this act disgraceful and feel that he has brought shame to our family. In addition to the abuse he has caused to the precious gem given to him, I hear by void the contract between our families." Harry tore the marriage contract in two. There was a bright flash and the Black family crest appeared over Narcissa's head. "You are now Narcissa Black again welcome back to the family Aunt Cissy." Sirius's jaw dropped in shock as Narcissa tackled Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Excuse me, Lord Black." Sirius turned to see the young Malfoy kneeling before him. "I wish to renounce the Malfoy name and join the Black Family…if you'll have me that is." Sirius just stared at the boy not sure how to respond to this. Sirius felt like his head was a spinning sneak o-scope. Sirius turned to Harry who had just gotten out of Narcissa's hug.

"Want me to handle this Sirius?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded while still feeling completely lost. Sirius had always been shit at family politics, all politics really. Sirius wasn't sure where Harry had gotten his skills in it but Harry's confidence in his actions made Sirius feel like he could trust his godson's decisions.

Harry walked up to the still kneeling Draco. "Draco do you vow to forsake the Malfoy name and all that you would gain from being the Malfoy heir?" Harry asked and Draco looked up at Harry with an extremely serious expression on his face.

"I do!"

"Even though if you do you will only be a member of this family and likely never receive a title or become head of this family?"

"I do!"

"What do you expect to gain from this?" Harry's question seemed to catch the young Malfoy off guard.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and Sirius watched Harry smile and lean down to Draco's eye level.

"You're a Slytherin. I'm the Heir to Slytherin now and I want to know. What are your real ambitions and goals?" Harry asked and Draco took a moment to think about this question before he looked up at Harry again.

"I want the freedom to make my own choices in life. I want a family I'll be proud to tell people I'm a member of. I want…" The look on Draco's face as he paused was one Sirius knew all too well. Sirius knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want a family that acknowledges you and cares about you whether you succeed or fail?" Sirius could tell it was taking all of Draco's will power not to break down as he nodded at Sirius. "I, Sirius Orion Black, welcome Draco Malfoy into the Black family and I acknowledge his renouncement of the Malfoy line and rename him, Draco Black." After the Black Family crest appeared over Draco's head Sirius pulled Draco into a hug. "Welcome to the family." It took a moment but eventually, Draco hugged him back. They eventually let go and Narcissa hugged Sirius and then hugged her son. Sirius grinned at Harry as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've done a lot of good today Pup."

Harry laughed, "Please Sirius you underestimate me if you think I'm done." Sirius just stared at him as Harry gave him his lopsided smirk. "Now go get our other Black family Daughter back while I talk to Amelia about this box." Harry shoved Sirius towards Andromeda and her family.

_***Harry's point of view. ***_

Harry picked up the box and turned a chair, so he was facing Amelia while Sirius welcomed the Tonks's into the family.

"Amelia do you know what is in this box?" Harry asked as he set the box on the floor in between them.

"Well if I heard Narcissa correctly then I'm guessing that box is filled with pure gold." Amelia guessed and Harry chuckled at that.

"You're absolutely correct. Pure gold and it could all be yours if you're willing to trade." Harry grinned but Amelia just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I already said I'd help get Sirius free," Amelia explained but Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did but Rita being here more than makes that offer inconsequential. No, I need something else from you." Harry explained and Amelia narrowed her eyes further and seemed to be getting angrier at him.

"I don't care what is in that box I will never do anything illegal. You know exactly what you can do with that box if you're asking me to break the law." She turned away from him crossed her arms.

"You know you should really hear the offer before you shut someone down. Clearly, you weren't a Slytherin." Harry joked causing Amelia to turn and glared at him.

"I was a Hufflepuff and proud of it!" Harry laughed while holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Madam Bones I don't want to make an enemy of you and for the record I greatly respect Hufflepuffs." Amelia seemed to calm down but kept her eyes narrowed.

"Okay well, then what do you want?"

"I want a meeting." Amelia just stared at him as she waited for him to elaborate. "With Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband." The whole room froze at that and only Harry seemed to be breathing.

"Why?" The question came from Sirius who had walked up to stand at Harry's side.

"For two reasons. One, I need to be in the presence of at least one person on the marriage contract to annul it. Since they are both in Azkaban it makes it easy to see them both at the same time." Harry explained and Sirius nodded.

"And the other reason?" Sirius's question triggered a rage inside of Harry that the room could feel.

"Rodolphus was given a precious gem of the black family. A treasured daughter and sister. I want the pleasure of looking him in the eye when I rip the contract in two and reclaim triple the amount we gave for her dowry." The icy tone that he said this with left everyone with chills. Narcissa was the one who stepped forward.

"And Bellatrix?" Harry turned to look at Narcissa whose eyes were full of hope. Harry smiled slightly as he stood up to look her in the eyes.

"I have questions for her. On the surface, she looks like the world sees her. But some of the things I learned from my father's stories as an Auror make me question what is on the surface. It will greatly depend on her reaction to me tearing up the contract. Her response will be her fate. Do you accept this?" Harry asked with all the authority of an heir to the family. Narcissa seemed to acknowledge this as she smiled and nodded.

"Harry, I grew up with her and she was the sweetest person. Granted she was not someone you wanted to piss off but what Black isn't? Hell, even you're not someone I'd want to piss off and you're only a Black through your great grandmother." Sirius laughed at that while Harry was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "When they brought her in after me, I was stunned. Nothing about how Bella became after she got married makes any sense. Everything from her being a Death Eater to her getting arrested made no sense whatsoever!" Sirius exclaimed after he stopped laughing.

"Why does her arrest not make sense?" Hermione asked and Harry beat everyone else to the answer.

"Bellatrix was too good. A whole squad of the best Aurors would have been hard-pressed to catch her. But according to her arrest record, she just stood there and proclaimed the greatness of the dark lord. That does not sound like her at all and I have two theories on why that is, but I need to see her reaction first." Harry turned back to Amelia shutting off any further discussion about Bellatrix "Madam Bones in exchange for this box, which could get Lucius Malfoy thrown through the veil, I want you to put Bellatrix and her husband in cells right next to each other and let me meet with them." Amelia just stared at Harry for a few minutes.

"Very well. If you give me that box, I will arrange for you to meet them. Would tomorrow say around ten am work?" Harry nodded and started to stretch before turning and grabbing Sirius and pulling him over to Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy I wish to make a request of you," Harry asked as Sirius struggled in Harry's grip. Narcissa motioned for him to continue. "As it stands, I need a guardian. Dumbledore is my current guardian because the ministry won't acknowledge Sirius. But as Lord Black and my legal magical guardian he can change or pass guardianship to someone else." Harry smiled as Narcissa's eyes widened at him.

"You want me to be your magical guardian?" Harry grinned at her question before putting Sirius in a headlock.

"As much as I love our mongrel of a Lord. Even when the ministry clears him, they won't let him have custody because of the time he's spent in Azkaban. However, if you agree to take it from him, I can promise you a place in Potter Manor and I also need a Proxy for the four house seats I have. I would appreciate it if you would do that for me and maybe help this moron use his effectively." Sirius broke out of the headlock and pulled Harry into one as Harry finished speaking.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking you to be my proxy as well. I'm shit at politics, but I know grandfather taught you everything he knew." Harry got out of Sirius's headlock to find a stunned Narcissa just staring at them.

"Wait let me get this straight. You want my mother to be responsible for both of you and be your proxies for five seats on the Wizengamot?" Draco asked and Harry nodded to him. Draco leaned back in his chair in shock. Narcissa, however, stood up and pulled both Sirius and Harry into a hug.

"I would be honored, and I promise to use what you're giving me to the best of my abilities." Harry and Sirius just grinned at her.

"You know you just agreed to take in a couple of strays, right?" Dora asked and everyone laughed.

"Maybe but at least they have some potential. The young one especially seems to be full of surprises." Narcissa smiled at Harry, but Harry turned to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, you hear that you're full of surprises." Everyone rolled their eyes at him as Harry laughed.

Harry turned to Sharptooth. "Let's get the paperwork started." It took a while but eventually, they got all of the paperwork sorted out. Narcissa was Harry's new magical guardian. She and Draco would move into Potter manor with him. Sirius and Harry made her the official proxy for their houses. Normally an heir to a house wouldn't be able to make such changes without the house lord's approval. However, except for the House of Black, there were no living Lords of the other houses to stop Harry from doing what he wanted.

Harry surprised Hermione again when he offered her an honorary membership into not just the Potter family but all five of the families. Hermione excepted the honor but only on the condition that Rita reported it as her accepting the gift from her brother in every way but blood. These words would mean a lot to the magical community. It would signify that she wasn't after the Potter family money only their continued friendship. Harry, however, had another reason for wanting to do this which revealed itself as everyone started to get up. Hermione leaped out of her seat grabbing her waist while hissing loudly, _~DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MISTER!~_

**Author's Note:** -tosses popcorn bowl in the sink.- Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing all of you next time on Death's Champion.

**Fanfic Recommendations:** 'Back to the World' by MuggleBeene This is a Harry/Gabrielle story. It's a really long one-shot where the two meet up while traveling after the war. It was a fun and interesting story. Especially the end when she eventually convinces him to return home.

**Second Recommendation:** 'Too Many Dates' by fantasy1290 This a harem story and it's a lot of fun to read. I warn you now though. Luna is the one who plans everything out. It's complete and utter chaos most of the time so if you're looking for Luna inspired chaos this is the story for you. My favorite part was when she threatened to kill herself with a fake sword to get Padma to do what she wanted. The best part was it worked LMAO!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter nine. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it as well. Now I've seen a could of comments about Harry/Hermione. While yes, I agree they should have been a couple in cannon. They will not be in my story. I feel like this chapter will officially give away Harry love interest so please enjoy. -places a plate of tacos on the table.- As always this is JK's world and I'm just playing in it. -bites into taco.- on with the show.

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts."_

**Chapter 9: The Price of a Champion.**

_***Harry's point of view. ***_

"You okay there Hermione?" Harry asked her with a slight grin on his lips. Everyone else was in shock at the fact that Hermione had just spoken Parseltongue. Harry was more interested in why she had done so, even though he was pretty sure he knew what the reason was.

"No, I am not! And you bloody well know why!"Hermione exclaimed in English. Then she turned her attention back to her hip. _~If you don't stop this, I'm going to put you in time out you bloody pervert!~_Hermione speaking in parseltongue again caused everyone to gasp as well as take a step back. Zeus was being his usual perverted self when it came to the women he _snuggled_ with. At least that's how it was for Hermione. While she loved Zeus, she hated how he would constantly try to slither into her pants or worse her knickers.

"Language Hermione." Harry chuckled as he walked over to her. _~You're in trouble again Zeus.~_ Harry heard several more gasps from behind him and rolled his eyes. Harry turned around and found everyone staring at him. "Really people? You just saw me claim the Heirship to the Slytherin line. You can't be the Heir or the Lord of the Slytherin line if you aren't a Parselmouth. Just a perk for beating the previous Heir as an infant." Harry grinned as they all stared at him.

"Harry, do you mind?" Hermione pleaded. Harry turned around and smiled.

_~Hermione just order him out.~_ Harry spoke to Hermione in parseltongue and she slowly tilted her head at him.

"Harry how can I order him out. I'm not a parselmouth."Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he turned to the others.

"Who wants to tell her?" Harry asked and Narcissa stepped forward.

"Miss Granger I know this may be hard to accept but as an honorary member of the Slytherin family, you are granted their most sought after gift. You could quite possibly be the first-ever muggleborn Parselmouth." Hermione just stared at Narcissa like she had six heads. Eventually, Hermione slowly looked at her waist and with a look of extreme concentration on her face she spoke.

_~Zeus please come out of my pants.~_ Hermione said, and Harry watched as her eyes widened in shock as she finally heard the difference. Slowly Zeus slithered out of Hermione's pant leg. Harry held out his hand and Zeus slithered his way around his arm.

"Hey Hermione, is that a snake in your pants or are you just happy to see us?" Sirius laughed at his own joke and a few other chuckled but most were too entranced by Zeus.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name is that?" Madam Bones asked and Dora decided to answer for her.

"That's one of Harry's new familiars. It's a thunder serpent and don't worry I made sure he registered it. Both this one and his other one have both been registered at the ministry through the owl registry. He still has to go in to show them to the magical creature department sometime next week."

Madam Bones just stared at Dora as Susan asked, "What other one?"

_~Come on out Hestia.~_ Harry said, and Hestia slithered out of Hermione's shirt sleeve and wrapped around her arm.

_~Master can I come back to you now? While your friend is nice, I prefer being with you.~_ Hestia asked, and Harry smiled as he held out his hand for her. She quickly slithered back on to his other arm. While Zeus seemed to be fond of snuggling with witches. Hestia only ever wanted to be on Harry's arm. While she accepted Hermione because Harry considered her his sister, she would always prefer to be on Harry's arm.

_~What are you talking about she's loads of fun to cuddle with.~_ Harry rolled his eyes before he glared at Zeus.

_~Be that as it may Zeus you broke the rules so no cuddling for a week.~_ Harry scolded, and Zeus looked down in shame.

_~Does it after to be a week? I mean it was only his second offense won't just a day or two be better?~_ Harry just raised his eyebrow at Hermione as she blushed.

"Okay if you guys are going to be making each other blush than can you do it in English please?" Dora asked and Harry chuckled as he looked at Dora and then with a grin he turned back to Hermione.

_~You know the main reason I made you a member of this line was so you could use this language. Now we can talk privately and make Dora think we're talking about her behind her back.~ _Hermione covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey, I don't know what you just said but I know it was about me." Harry smiled innocently at Dora's outburst.

"Nymphadora you know I would never talk about you behind your back like that." Harry chuckled and Dora narrowed her eyes at him as she reached for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young lady." Everyone looked at Sharptooth who spoke. "I'm sure you're not planning anything lethal but while in Gringotts you are in goblin territory. Which means as long has Mr. Potter bares that tattoo, he is a member of this nation." Dora's whole body turned white as she held up her hands in surrender. Sirius and Remus busted out laughing as Andromeda hit Dora upside the head.

"Please excuse my daughter account manager Sharptooth. I assure you she meant no hostility towards your nation. She was merely having fun with her cousin and forgot where she was." Andromeda said with a formal curtsey. Sharptooth grunted as he went back to looking over the documents.

After Harry explained more about his familiars to everyone the two of them slithered under his shirt sleeves. Harry then took a deep breath and then walked to stand in front of the door.

"Okay, I have a request for all of the ladies in the room that I'm sure I am going to regret." Everyone just stared at him as Harry took another deep breath.

"Oh, look Harry's gonna ask all of us on a date," Dora said with a grin and a wink. Harry rolled his eyes at her as Sirius laughed.

"Actually, I was going to say that since no one ever noticed that my clothes are horrible…" Hermione raised her hand interrupting him. Harry chuckled at her as he pointed to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Everyone chuckled at Harry's impersonation of a professor.

"Harry, you don't like that style?" Hermione asked and Harry just gaped at her in shock as did everyone else.

"Style? You think this is a style?" Harry asked not quite sure he'd heard her correctly. Hermione blushed slightly as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's a muggle style called the grunge look. When I first saw your clothes and your constant wearing them. I just assumed. I'm sorry Harry." Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"Well, that explains a lot." Harry sighed as he took a deep breath. "No, I don't like this 'Style'. These are the only clothes my _relatives_ allowed me to wear aside from my school uniform." These words were met with looks of shock and growls. "Yeah but like I said, don't worry. Sharptooth and I are already taking care of them." Harry nodded to the goblin with a fanged grin before turning back to everyone else. "Anyway, I was hoping to get volunteers from some of you lovely ladies to help me pick out a new wardrobe. I've never been shopping for clothes before so…"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Nearly every woman in the room shouted at once. Harry jumped back at the shouts before rolling his eyes at the same time Hermione did despite her hand also being up.

"Now hold on a minute there are some rules," Harry said quickly and all the women sighed making Harry grin. "Now, now none of that. The only rules are you have to get both a Wizard's wardrobe and a Muggle wardrobe. I am open to the style but I'm partial to something like a combination of Dora's and Draco's style." Everyone turned and looked at the two of them for a moment. Dora was using her usual punk style robes while Draco had on his usual upper-class robes. After they all seemed to take this in, they turned back to Harry. "The only other condition I have is that I also need workout clothes. Also, as a bonus, anyone who helps me gets two free outfits on me." Every guy in the room just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Deadman." Ted coughed as every woman in the room started to grin viciously.

**-Scene Break-**

Less than an hour later Harry was standing in a Wizard clothing store trying on more than a hundred different styles of robes. He was glad he asked Sharptooth for a custom Gringotts money bag that would produce the gold needed on command. He sent Remus to the exchange counter to get pounds for the muggle stores they would go to. For the first few minutes he tried to give his opinion but after being ignored several times he gave up and let them get on with it. Sirius (in Padfoot form,) and Remus were sitting outside the shop relaxing on a bench in the sun. Ted had made an excuse of needing to do some errands left saying he would meet up with them later. Draco was sitting in a chair inside the store trying to keep out of sight in case his father decided to visit the alley.

"Harry if you don't mind me asking, why did you do this? I mean I'm sure Lupin, our Lord, or even I could help you do this, and we would have been done by now. Why are you subjecting yourself to this?" Draco asked him with a confused expression on his face. Harry sighed as he adjusted the outfit he was wearing.

"Draco have you ever done something that you felt you needed to be punished for, but knew that if you explained it to anyone, they wouldn't punish you?" Harry gave Draco a minute to think about it as he took off his current outfit off.

"Maybe I mean most of what I've done deserves punishment as you well know. However, I think I understand because I feel like if I fully explained my situation most probably let it go with a simple apology. Despite my believing I deserve to be hexed for the things I've done." Draco sighed and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah well, I've done quite a few things I feel I should be punished for and I know no one would actually do it. So, I decided to give myself the worst punishment in the world, short of getting a rub down by the two gorilla's you usually have with you." Both Harry and Draco shuddered at that.

"Please the less said about those two the better. Thank Merlin I can finally ditch those two idiots Lucius paid to keep an eye on me." Draco shuddered again.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for that. Anyway, while this doesn't quite make up for what I've done, it does help a little bit." Draco stared at him for a few minutes in silence as Harry was forced to try more things on.

"What did you do that makes you feel you need to be punished if you don't mind me asking that is?" Draco asked and Harry sighed as more clothes were added to the pile.

"That would be a very long story and not one I can tell. Let's just say I made a lot of mistakes that lead to a lot of bad things happening. I plan to fix as many of them as I can but in the meantime, I felt a little punishment was in order. Plus, I needed the clothes anyway." The two of them chuckled as the clothes continued to pile up. While Harry knew a lot of what happened wasn't his fault this was more about him wanting to punish himself for letting Ginny get the better of him. He was skilled enough that she never should have gotten the drop on him the way she did, wife or no wife.

After another hour, Harry was walking out of the Wizards clothes store with more than a dozen bags shrunken down and in his pocket. After Aunt Minnie transfigured everyone's robes into something muggle appropriate. Harry was then quickly dragged out into muggle London where he was dragged into the closest department store. Two hours later Harry walked out, weighed down by a dozen bags while Draco carried the other dozen. All of the women were carrying their own bags with their new outfits in it. Dora walked up and leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry I just wanna say this has been the best day. If you ever need another wardrobe, please feel free to floo call me." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before he grinned.

"Actually, our next target is Remus since he's in a serious need of a makeover." Remus paled as all the women in the group looked him up and down with vicious grins. "But according to him, he'll only let you all help if he gets to pick out lingerie for all of you." Harry watched as all the other ladies narrowed their eyes at Remus. Dora, however, was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Remus was waving his hands in a panic.

"W-what?! I-I n-never said any s-such t-thing." Remus backed himself into the wall of the store as the ladies circled him.

"Mr. Lupin while I can understand your attraction to women please remember that some of the women here are far too young for you." Aunt Minnie scolded with a pointed nod at Hermione and Susan. "I do hope you were not having such fantasies while you were teaching last year." She continued and Harry had never seen Remus turned into such a pale stuttering mess before. It was taking all he could do not bust a gut laughing at him. Sirius, in Padfoot form, was rolling on the ground with obvious laughter.

"Mr. Lupin I am sorry to disappoint you but even if you and I were the same age I wouldn't be interested. I'm afraid you are just not my type." Hermione said as she looked away attempting to look sorrowful, but Harry saw the slight smirk on her lips. Remus, however, seemed like someone had hit him with a full-body bind. Harry watched as Dora moved in close to him and Harry couldn't help but feel like he was watching a predator going in for the kill.

"You know Remus if it's a schoolgirl your looking for…" Harry watched as Dora's features got younger as she shrunk slightly. "All you had to do was ask…and I might even have my old Hogwarts uniform as long as you don't mind Hufflepuffs." Harry watched as Remus's eyes went so wide Harry was sure they might pop out of his head. Eventually, someone chuckled and that started the laughter from everyone in the group.

"Mischief Managed," Harry announce and Remus glared at him but there was a slight smirk to his glare. "Although I think Dora might have been serious about her offer," Harry said with a chuckle. "Which wouldn't surprise me since she seems like the type who would be a furry." Harry knew he had taken his joke one step too far when he sensed several attacks coming at once. The only one that got through was Hermione's who smacked him upside the head. Harry laughed as he rubbed the back of his head while mentally scolding his lack of control of his fourteen-year-old body.

"You know I think I almost miss your brooding," Hermione said still wearing her smirk that made Harry laughed

"Sorry Hermione, but I left that Harry back with the Dursley's."

"Mr. Potter while this day has been quite a lot of fun, I suggest we pick up your new wand and then we can get you to Potter Manor. I don't know about you but I'm excited to see it again." Aunt Minnie said with a soft smile and Harry nodded. Aunt Minnie was the biggest shock of everyone hear. She took to the clothes challenge as a cat took to catnip. She was more enthusiastic than anyone else but thankfully she didn't torture him the way Dora did. She had dragged him straight to the lingerie section for one of her new outfits. Thankfully, Aunt Minnie yelled at her and saved him from that. Playful flirting with Dora was one thing but as far as Harry was concerned Dora was Remus's wife and that was that. While Harry wasn't exactly sure they were perfect for each other. Harry had loved his godson Teddy and he wanted to make sure the little tyke still got a chance. Even if Remus failed as a father Harry would always make sure the boy had a father figure in his life.

"You needed a new wand, Harry?" Remus asked and Harry explained about his wand as they walked back to Diagon Alley. As they walked into Ollivander's they were assaulted by shouting.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WAND!" Everyone froze in shock as Mr. Olivander turned around and glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter would you kindly explain why I can neither remember making your wand nor can I pick it up since I finished it?" Harry just stared at the man.

"Erm…I…uh…What?" Harry sputtered.

"Never mind! Clearly, this was wand was a miscalculated mistake. We shall find you one amongst my many fine wands." Mr. Olivander started to move towards his shelves when all of a sudden everything froze. Harry couldn't move but before he could start to panic, he heard a voice in his ear that sent a wave of peace through him.

"It's okay Harry I've frozen time so I could explain to you about this wand." Harry watched as Beatrice came into his line of sight. If he could have smiled, he would have. "I'd unfreeze you for this, but it has to be this way. You can't appear to have moved and the others can't see this." She smiled as she ran her fingers along the length of the wand on the table. The wand was about eleven inches in length and it looked as if the wood had been turned into a liquid to swirl it like ice cream. One of the woods was a medium brown color while the other was black. There were runes carved all down each color of the polished wood. Harry couldn't tell what language it was but given that Beatrice made it, for all he knew it was the first language ever written. At the handle end of the wand rested an emerald that was an effigy to Harry's eyes. Harry wished he could comment on how amazing it looked but he was still frozen.

"Harry there is something I need to explain to you. The last wand I made was the elder wand and it was flawed. Everyone assumes that it's perfect and unbeatable but that is a misconception. The elder wand was designed to one day become a perfect wand. It has the power to analyze every owner it has and will add their skill to its memory. When it is passed on to a new owner that memory becomes instinct and when needed it injects it into its new owner. Basically, if you don't know the Aguamenti spell but you're in the middle of a fire with the elder wand and a previous owner knew the spell. Instinct would take over and you'd cast it without knowing the spell." Harry was shocked to hear this. This explained a lot since he'd always wondered how an owner of the wand could ever be beaten in a fair duel like how Dumbledore beat Grindelwald.

"When I made that wand, I explained it to Antioch Peverell, but the fool didn't listen. Unlike the story, I didn't want them to die at first. They were masters of their crafts so much so that it caught my interest. Antioch was a master wandmaker and duelist, but when he heard unbeatable it went right to his head. The wand has traveled from thief to thief for centuries until Grindelwald and now Dumbledore. Those two are really the only ones aside from Antioch to add anything worthwhile to the wand." Beatrice stared down at the wand on the table like she was lost in thought. Harry wished he could say something to comfort the sad expression on her face.

Eventually, she sighed and looked at Harry again. "Harry, I have made this wand, but it is nothing like the elder wand. This is a champion's wand…my champion's wand to be precise." She walked towards Harry and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You who have done more for me than anyone I have ever met. For that, I offer you a choice." She removed her hand from his cheek and took a few steps back as she held her arms out. "In this shop, there are at least half a dozen wands that might let you wield them. They will be just as good as when your holly wand worked for you. This wand, however, was made for you." She motioned to the wand on the table. "It will never allow another to wield it even if you are disarmed. It will be the only perfectly loyal wand in existence, but it comes with a price." Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could have. "If you take this wand you except the title of Death's Champion. As my champion, you would act as my sword in this world to deal with individuals like Tom Marvolo Riddle and even Nicolas Flamel. People who break the rules of life and death. You would also be responsible for destroying things like the Philosophers stone and Horcrux's." As Harry listened, he really didn't see what the big deal was. Harry would happily hunt down anyone who made a Horcrux. And as for the Flamels, everyone has to die sometime, and Harry was sure they had lived long enough.

"I can see you don't think that this is any big deal Harry, but this responsibility continues even after you leave this world." That got Harry's attention alright. "After you pass on you would be required to return to this world and deal with said problems as they arise. How you return I would leave up to you for the most part, but we would work together to do so. You would always have to do this no matter how many times it happens."

Harry's first instinct was to say "No." How could anyone be expected to accept a job that would carry over into the afterlife? Hadn't he done enough for this bloody world? Harry wanted to get angry at Beatrice but the tear rolling down her cheek brought his anger to a crashing halt.

"I know offering this to you isn't fair after everything I've done. However, despite everything I've done you called me your friend." She smiled sadly at him. "You even called me your best friend and I just wanted us to be able to continue that. Usually, once you pass on, you're gone from my realms and I can never see you again. Only in rare cases can you be called back and believe me when I say those are really rare. Despite what you've experienced." She chuckled sadly at that. Beatrice slowly walked towards Harry until she was face to face with him. "I know you won't choose my wand, Harry. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you considering me as your best friend. I always wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me by offering you something I've never offered anyone before. Anyone who would be my champion would be my very best friend until the end of my life." Harry watched as Beatrice leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for listening and being my friend. I will continue to help you until you set things right and then I won't bother you again till we meet again at Kings cross and you can tell me the story of your life." Harry was blinded by the smile Beatrice gave him and then he blinked, and she was gone.

Even though things were moving again Harry hadn't moved. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. As he thought about what Beatrice had said to him. He knew people were talking around him and moving but he couldn't hear them. He just stared at the wand on the table that everyone else had forgotten. Beatrice had made this wand just for him because he was her friend. The worst part about this was she didn't even believe he would take it.

"Mr. Potter are you there." Harry turned to look at Mr. Olivander who appeared to have trying to get his attention for the last few minutes.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Give this wand a try. It's thirteen inches holly with a unicorn hair." Harry felt like he was on autopilot as he started to reach for the wand, but he stopped just before he did. He stared at the wand in Mr. Olivander's hand and he just couldn't bring himself to grab it. He turned his attention back to the wand Beatrice made. "Mr. Potter are you alright?" Mr. Olivander, as well as everyone else, was staring at Harry. Harry just stared into Mr. Olivander's silver eyes hoping for some kind of wisdom. Eventually, Harry felt a smile start to form on his lips. Despite everything, Beatrice accused herself of doing to him, in reality, those were his choices. Like when he first heard the prophecy after Sirius's death he could have run. He could have hidden and said screw everyone else. Hell, there were still times even now where he wanted to do just that. His loyalty to the people he loved was the only reason he was still standing and fighting.

"Heh, looks like the sorting hat was wrong," Harry said confusing everyone as he walked around Mr. Olivander to the wand on the table. The wand made by someone he considered his very best friend. Harry didn't know why but for some reason he just knew she'd always been there for him. Always watching him and motivating him to move forward no matter how painful or hard it got. Who was he to turn his back on a friend like that? A friend who was so happy to have one that she made him a gift she'd never made for anyone else. What's more, she didn't even expect him to actually accept it. She just wanted to show how much she valued his friendship.

"Mr. Potter that wand is a mistake it cannot even be lifted. Please try this holly wand I'm sure it will accept you." Harry had a feeling the old wandmaker was right, but that wand meant nothing to him. The wand on the table was made by his best friend.

"Sorry, Mr. Olivander. I'm sure that wand would be a great fit but it's just not me." Harry was a Gryffindor and they charged ahead. But more than that Harry was loyal to the people in his life who mattered. Beatrice had become one of those people and what kind of friend would he be if he let her spend the rest of her existence alone. "If nothing else maybe we can have some laughs together," Harry said as he reached out and touched the wand on the table.

The moment his fingers touched the wand everything went dark. Harry started to panic but then he saw something move. Harry couldn't tell what it was, but it slowly started to crawl. Harry watched this undefinable creature move around and slowly grow. Eventually, the strange creature curled into a ball and Harry was blinded by a bright flash of light. Then Harry watched as stars and planets burst into existence like someone had pressed fast forward on the VCR. Eventually, Harry found himself standing on a planet he thought might have been earth but he wasn't sure. Wherever it was this place was wild and overgrown. Harry then watched as another creature crawled out of the overgrown brush. Harry had never seen a creature like it. It was small and crawled on four legs. Its body was covered with scales. It looked like someone mixed a salmon with an iguana. As it started to walk out into the open, one of the overgrown plants snatched it and began to devour it.

Harry felt horrible for the little critter but before he could turn away, he found himself on a meadow with flowers of all shapes and sizes. It was beautiful and so peaceful. Then he saw a little girl laying in the flowers. Instinct told him this was Beatrice, but she was so little maybe only a few years old judging by her looks. She was only wearing a sparkly purple dress as she slowly got up. She looked like she had just woken up from a long nap. Then he saw her turn and smile at something that seemed to be behind him. Harry turned around and saw the same creature he'd seen in the forest running towards him. Harry panicked for a second but then the creature ran right through his legs and over to Beatrice. She picked it up and cradled it like it was her own baby. Harry heard her speaking softly to it and it would chitter and make noise back at her. They went on for what felt like hours before she put the creature down. When she did a large tree appeared and Beatrice smiled as she spoke encouragingly to the creature. The creature slowly crawled up the tree and into a hole and then it vanished along with the tree. Beatrice was waving goodbye to it as it did with tears running down her cheeks.

At that moment Harry realized what he was seeing. It was the very first time Beatrice had said hello to a dying soul and then helped it move on to the other side. Everything seemed like someone had pressed fast forward again and Harry watched as time after time souls came to see Beatrice. She greeted all of them like they were new friends. Some souls would cry, others would scream, some would even attack Beatrice. But eventually, they all accepted what was happening and moved on. As things continued Harry watched as Beatrice slowly grew into the woman he knew. Things slowed down again as he was standing in King cross station. At first, Harry thought this was for him but then he saw something that broke his heart. Harry watched as a snowy white owl flew down and landed on Beatrice's arm. Harry felt the tears as he watched to two of them talk. It broke his heart when he heard what Beatrice said to her.

"I know you want to wait here for him, but you have to move on to join the rest of his family. They'll take care of you while you all wait for him." Harry watched as Hedwig squawked at Beatrice and puffed herself up in anger. "Yes, yes I know you are more than capable to take care of yourself but…"

"Let me try." Harry turned and saw his mother walking towards Beatrice and Hedwig. When she reached them, she started petting Hedwig who had started to depuff. "I want to start by saying thank you little one. I know you have watched out for my son and taken very good care of him." Harry wanted to feel a little annoyed at that but just couldn't. He knew Hedwig kept him sane more than anyone else he knew during those years and a part of him broke when she was hit with the killing curse. Harry continued to watch as his mom eventually convinced Hedwig to move on and wait for Harry there.

When she did everything went back into fast forward again. Harry watched as soul after soul came and went but at some point, he noticed something. Despite her smile, it was very clear that Beatrice felt alone, and she was tired. Beatrice was born to do this job and she did it amazingly well. Helga Hufflepuff had nothing on Beatrice as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry continued to watch until things started to slow down again. They were standing in a wasteland crossroad and Harry was sure he'd never seen Beatrice as sad as she was right at this moment. When the person they were waiting for appeared it was a very old man who looked more tired than Harry had ever felt in his life. All the man had on was a pair of very old and worn slacks.

"Hello, old friend. We finally get to meet." The old man said, and Beatrice smiled as gently pulled the old man into a hug. The old man proceeded to tell her all about his life. Harry barely heard the words because he couldn't take his eyes off Beatrice. Her tears never stopped as she nodded along with the old man's story. While Harry wasn't paying attention to him, Beatrice seemed to hear every word like it was the most amazing story she'd ever heard. Which Harry found incredible considering all the stories he had just watched her listen to. But the most amazing thing to him was that in this moment of sadness, he'd never seen Beatrice so happy before.

"Are you ready?" She asked and the old man hesitated.

"Will you come with me. I don't want to go alone." Beatrice smiled as she nodded. Which shocked Harry since he'd seen others ask this question but she always told them no.

"Yes. This one time I get to go with." Harry watched as the old man smiled and together the two of them walk through a door. As the door shut Harry found himself staring out in what he assumed was space since he was looking at a sun. As he looked around, he saw no stars just one sun and one planet. Harry could see the planet slowly moving towards the sun. The planet was extremely smaller than the sun and when they collided, there was an explosion and then slowly everything went dark.

Harry started to panic again but then he blinked, and he was back in Mr. Olivander's shop. He was still standing there as if only a second or two just passed.

"There you see it can't be lifted." Mr. Olivander's voice registered and Harry's whole being felt like it had been rewritten. He had just seen the birth of the universe and then he watched it die, all in the course of a few seconds. He watched as Beatrice was there for all of those people.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Harry registered Hermione's words before he felt the tears. Harry looked down at the wand and it finally hit it what he would be doing if he took this choice. If he did, he would have to be there with Beatrice, only leaving to deal with those who would defy the laws of death. Apart of him wanted to pull his hand away and run but then he remembered Beatrice's face at the end. She was so happy, happier than he'd ever seen anyone in either of his lifetimes. Harry knew this was because she finally got to move on herself.

"_No, it was more than that."_ Harry thought as the tears continued to fall. Beatrice was happy that she'd gotten to experience all of that. Every soul, every story, it all mattered to her and it brought her so much happiness. In spite of how lonely she'd been, she was happy that she'd done her job. Yet he also knew that she had been sad that it was over.

Harry continued to stare at the wand, and he found himself wondering if he could do it. Could he turn away from a friend and leave her to face that loneliness? Slowly and without his control, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"No one that amazing should have to be that lonely." As the words left his mouth at barely a whisper, Harry pulled the wand into his hand. He watched as the runes on it lit up and the gem began to glow. The runes started to appear and climb up his arm. They continued to climb until they made their way to his chest. Just above his heart, Harry felt them leaving Beatrice's mark on him. Harry knew he had a new tattoo of a raven and a scythe on his chest right over his heart. Harry held the wand tight and lifted it above his head. As he did, he felt his magic building within him like a volcano about to erupt. When he brought it back down the tip exploded with purple flames and green stars with such force that everyone in the store was knocked off their feet. It didn't stop there either it blew out the windows and all the wands were blasted off their shelves. Harry stood in the center of it like the eye of a hurricane. Harry just stood there looking at his wand with a goofy grin on his face. He'd never felt this way with any wand he'd ever held. Not even the elder wand compared to how much this wand felt like it was a part of him. Like his right arm had been missing a chunk of it all these years and it was finally complete.

**-Scene break-**

_***Beatrice's point of view***_

_**-Harry's Kings cross station-**_

Beatrice walked back into the station where Lily Potter was sitting watching the screens.

"So which wand selected him," Beatrice asked as she walked past Lily doing her best not to look at the screen.

"Yours."

"That's nice." Beatrice continued walking and then abruptly stopped. "Wait! What did you say?"

"Harry chose yours or at least he's touched it. I'm not sure what's happening." Beatrice rushed back to the screen and she watched as Harry stood there with his hand on the wand she made. Beatrice watched as Olivander and Hermione tried to talk to him. "What's happening?" Lilly asked and before Beatrice could respond, Harry spoke.

"No one that amazing should have to be that lonely." Beatrice's eyes widened and her scythe slipped from her grasp. Lily had to leap out of the way as it fell to the floor.

"Hey watch it! You do know what happens if you cut someone with that thing right?" Beatrice heard Lily speak but the words just didn't register. She continued to watch as her wand gave Harry her mark. Then she watched as he unleashed all that power with a single sweep of their wand. She couldn't call it her wand anymore because while she made it herself it was now his. He'd claimed her wand and chosen to be her champion. He would be with her from now on until the end of time. As an eternal friend who would help her deal with those who broke her laws so she would never need a prophecy or a chosen one ever again. He was her chosen one from now until the end. Beatrice's legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees.

"He…chose…me." Beatrice had never felt so happy before in her existence. Someone had chosen her over the great beyond and all of their family. "But why? Why would he choose me over everyone he cares about?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked and Beatrice was about to answer but someone beat her to it.

"She's talking about how she just broke the laws and gave a mortal soul the right to be her champion. He will now have to live in either this realm or the mortal realm until she dies." Beatrice spun around as her eyes widened in shock at the woman standing behind Lily. The woman had golden hair and the face of an angel with piercing sapphire eyes that radiated power. She was holding a book and wearing red and gold robes. As she sighed at Beatrice her golden angel wings flexed from behind her. Lily stumbled away from this new woman.

"Who are you and how did you get to my son's weigh station?" Lily asked as Beatrice lowered her head.

"Hello, Mother," Beatrice said and she didn't need to see Lily to know she just fell backward in shock.

"MOTHER!" Lily's shout echoed all around Harry's weigh station. Beatrice's mother ignored Lily as she walked around the bench and stood in front of her daughter.

"My angel of death would you care to explain your actions?" Beatrice's mother turned to look at Lily who paled and backed away slightly. "Also why is the boy's mother still allowed to be here? She passed on ages ago, yet you still allow her to come here?"

"I don't allow her to come here, mother. For some reason, after she died, and her son turned eleven she has been able to come here whenever she wants. I've tried to investigate why but for some reason I am unable to stop her from coming here." Beatrice looked up and saw her mother open her book. After several minutes of silent reading, she seemed to have found what she was looking for.

"Here's the problem. When she died, she had just placed her son in his crib and was charging the protection wards on the crib. She continued to do this until the one known as Tom Riddle hit her with the killing curse. Just before it hit her, she willed her life into the runes which created the defense it did allowing her son to survive. The only reason he even got the scar was due to the power of the killing curse that was thrown at it. Anything else no matter what it was would have simply rebounded. The killing curse also seems to have forced the protection of the runes to be permanently etched invisibly on her son's body and soul. It also seems that because Tom Riddle attacked while it was settling, the protections recognized him as a permanent enemy. Which explains why he couldn't touch Harry." Beatrice's mother closed her book and stared at Lily. "She can come here because a part of her, mainly her magic, is still in the mortal world attached to her son." Beatrice turned to look at Lily.

"Well, that explains a lot. I wonder if I can remove it so I can finally get to watch all the juicy stuff you make us turn off?" Beatrice said with a perverted grin that made Lily glare at her.

"What I am more concerned with is what you have done daughter." Beatrice immediately lowered her head again at her mother's harsh tone.

"Umm excuse me but what has she done to my son?" Lily asked and Beatrice had to admire the woman's bravery in the face of her mother, the Angel of Fate. Not that Lily knew who she was talking to but still. Beatrice glanced up and saw her mother raise an eyebrow at Lily.

"Well seeing as we can't get rid of you without sending Harry Potter on to the afterlife, I suppose I should tell you." Beatrice returned her attention to the ground when her mother looked back at her. "My daughter has invoked an ancient rite that her sisters are capable of doing but she was forbidden from doing."

"You have sisters?" Lily asked and Beatrice just glared at the floor.

"Why of course she does. The angels of life, time, luck, war, joy, sorrow, the list is nearly endless really. And I am their mother The Angel of Fate." Beatrice hated the prided she heard in her mother voice as she spoke about her sisters. It wasn't so much that she hated her sisters, but they had it easy compared to her and the jobs they had to do. Her mother always seemed prouder of them no matter what they did or how hard she worked. "Death you were told when I made you that you can never have a champion. Now that he has accepted it, it cannot be undone. He will be forced to remain here in the realm of weigh stations until you are able to pass on. How could you have made such a mistake?" Beatrice felt very small as her mother scolded her.

"He called me his best friend. I wanted to show him how much that meant to me. I explained to him exactly what it meant and that I didn't even plan for him to accept. It was just supposed to be a show of gratitude. I also figured that even if he was going to be stupid enough to attempt to take it that you would intervene." Beatrice looked up at her mother. "Why didn't you?" Her mother glared at her causing Beatrice to swallow loudly.

"Trust me I tried. The moment he touched the wand I sent him a vision of what would happen if he accepted it. I showed him the birth of the universe and then he watched what you have done and will do for the rest of your existence. Right up until the day when you passed on yourself." Beatrice's eyes widened in shock. Harry witnessed her whole life and found out firsthand what he was in store for him. Unable to stop herself she turned and looked at the screen.

"But…why?" Beatrice asked and the next thing she knew she'd been lifted off the ground by her collar. Her mother had a hold of her, and anger radiated off her in waves. It felt like the whole realm was shaking at her anger. Lily was backing away in absolute terror.

"THAT IS THE QUESTION I WANT ANSWERED. I DON'T CARE WHAT THE BOY HAS DONE OR SAID TO YOU. YOU WERE FORBIDDEN FROM EVER HAVING A CHAMPION AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!" Her mother threw her to the ground. "THAT BOY HAS THE POWER TO LIVE AND DIE NOW AS MUCH AS HE WANTS. HE CAN MAKE HIMSELF BE REBORN INTO THE UNIVERSE WHENEVER HE WANTS WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE. YOU HAVE QUITE LITERALLY CREATED THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT OF A PHOENIX!" Her mother roared in anger at her.

"Mother I'm sure…"

"You are sure of nothing, you foolish little girl." Her mother might not have yelled but her tone felt like a whip had struck her. Beatrice flinched as she continued to stare at the floor where her mother threw her.

"Umm can't we just contact her sister of time to have her go back and stop it?" Lily asked and Beatrice braced for the response she knew was coming.

"If we could do that, I would have done it." Beatrice's mother spat at Lily. "The champion's created by my daughters can never be undone once done. Otherwise, they could all go to Time and have her undo it. Which would give her too much power over her sisters. No, once the champion's mark has been given it never goes away. I should have seen this coming when you placed your mark in the Potter family crest." Beatrice looked up at her mother.

"I put that there before he called me his best friend. I felt after everything he'd done for me and with his resurrection his family deserved it. When I did that, I never planned to make a champion's contract. It would only have meant something to him, but it still would have meant something. Especially if he ever chose to tell the tales." Her mother glared at her and made her feel like she was just an infant.

"Do you expect me to believe that you just decided to break the laws I put in place because he said you were his best friend?" Beatrice stared at her mother in silence. She just didn't know what to say. "Is this some kind of teenage rebellion?" Beatrice shook her head. "Then tell me why you have doomed yourself to this realm for all eternity?" Beatrice just stared at her mother with her mouth hanging open. "Do not tell me that you are so simple that you do not realize what could happen. Harry James Potter is now and forever a link to this realm and the mortal realm for you. As long as he chooses to stay here so shall you. Remember when I made you daughter. You can not move on to the afterlife until the end of existence and all souls have moved on. If Harry becomes resentful towards you, he could decide to stay here." Beatrice couldn't help the look of horror that appeared on her face.

"He…he would never…" Beatrice started to say but her mother cut her off with a snort.

"Oh, please daughter do not be naive. Right now, at this moment sure he may never do that. But what about in a hundred years? Or what about in a thousand years? What about when one of you disagrees with the other. Or what about when he sees what it really means to be DEATH! Having to watch children and innocents come here? How you stop him from trying to reincarnate himself to save people?" Beatrice had no answers and couldn't help but feel like her whole world collapsed beneath her.

"Teach him," Lily said very quietly but Beatrice and her mother both looked at her.

"Well I mean Death already talks to him on occasions. Why not just have her teach him what it means to be her champion. I know you both laid out the gist of the responsibility and consequences of it but you neither of you went into detail. Why not make Harry give up a few hours every week at school for however long it takes to get what he has to do?" Lily explained and to Beatrice's immense shock her mother seemed to be considering this.

"The idea does have merit. As his mother do you believe he can be taught. I would ask my daughter but despite how much she has watched him she clearly has a blind eye for your boy." Beatrice again felt like she'd just been whipped by her mother's tone.

"Yes. I believe Harry can learn what it means to be the Champion of Death. I'd bet my life on it but…"

"No!" Beatrice tried but it was too late. Her mother had snapped her fingers.

"Consider it a bet then. If Harry doesn't learn and turns into the universes greatest mistake. I shall claim your life." Fate decreed and Lily just blinked at her in confusion.

"But I'm already…"

"Lily you idiot. Everyone has two lives, the one in the mortal realm and their _AFTERLIFE_!" Beatrice shouted the last word as realization hit Lily like a truck. "If I fail to teach Harry how to properly be my champion or Harry chooses to purposely screw it up. My mother will claim your afterlife. You will be given an eternal damnation. Basically, what I'm going to do to Tom Riddle will be done to you!" Lily turned so pale even her hair looked like it lost some color. After a few moments, Lily took a deep breath and turned to the Angel of Fate.

"I stand by what I said. My son will not only prove you wrong he will be the greatest champion you've ever seen."

"Oh, please your son is a mortal. While I fully admit mortals are great in their own right. They could never handle the responsibilities of…"

"Being trapped in a fourteen-year old's body while having the mind and memories of when he was over thirty?" Lily smiled as Fate stared at her.

"Again accept this challenge. You know that this bet will last until the day the two of them are supposed to move on to the other side correct?" Lily nodded and walked up to Fate.

"I believe in my son and his ability to make you his bitch!" Beatrice just stared at Lily in horror. Fate, however, laughed and held her hand out to Lily who grabbed it and shook. A glow appeared over the two of them.

"This actually works out perfectly. I needed a way to punish my daughter anyway." This statement confused Beatrice. She greatly enjoyed visiting Harry so she wasn't sure how teaching him a few hours every week while at school would be a punishment. At least she didn't until her mother turned to her with a very stern expression. "Death you have broken the laws I sent down when you were born and now you must be punished." Fate waved her hand at her and instantly Beatrice felt like she was being ripped in two. The pain was unbearable and when it finally stopped, she collapsed to the floor panting heavily.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, she looked up and there was another her standing there. Beatrice blinked at the copy of herself and then looked at her own form. She was now wearing a simple purple shirt and matching skirt. When she stood up, she noticed she was slightly shorter than her copy. When she turned to her mother the grin on her mother's face terrified her.

"What have you done mother?" Beatrice questioned her voice full of terror. Her mother made a mirror appear and there she stood no longer looking like herself but a teenage version of it. Her hair was still white, but the ends looked like she dipped them in purple coloring. Her eyes were still violent but the thing that really horrified her was she could no longer feel her Angelic powers. Beatrice turned to her mother in horror.

"You wanted a friend and now you shall have them. You are now a mortal for the most part. You will attend Hogwarts as a student whose parents wanted her homeschooled for the first three years. Your name is Beatrice Marie Ravencrest and this will be your first year at Hogwarts as a fourth year. You will live out this mortal life until your _friend_ dies. Know that if you purposely kill him or arrange for his death. I shall arrange for you to be put in one of those mortal mental hospitals or in a coma where you will remain alive for as long as possible." Beatrice didn't think this was all that bad. She'd always wanted friends, and this actually sounded like fun. Her mother must have noticed the smile on her face. "Aren't you forgetting something Death?" Beatrice turned to the copy her mother made.

"No. You've already made a copy to do my job. I'm guessing you'll allow me some access to my powers in order to teach Harry properly." The smile her mother gave her didn't give her a happy feeling.

"What about all the souls who have stories for you?" Beatrice just blinked at her mother. "You think I'm going to let you hear them from your copy? Oh no dear daughter, you've broken the laws and now you will lose century at the minimum of the stories you love so much. In addition to that this copy will be nothing more than a cold heartless version of you that will only do the bare minimum to get people to move on." Beatrice felt her heart rip in two as she rushed to her mother and grabbed the front of her robe.

"NO! MOTHER PLEASE YOU CAN'T!" Beatrice yelled and her mother slapped her across the face. Beatrice fell back stunned as the tears started to fall.

"You think I want to do this?" Fate growled at Beatrice. "You forced this on me with your idiot choices. Now be gone from my sight you have a mortal life to live!" Fate snapped her fingers and Beatrice fell through a hole in the floor. When the falling stopped, she landed in a bed. It took her a moment to realize that this was her new room in the mortal world of her mortal parent's house. As Beatrice looked around, she felt the tears start to fall.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she thought of all the stories and people she couldn't be there to greet when their time came.

**Author's Note:** -cleans up taco mess.- As always, I greatly look forward to your reviews. However, please note that I have no wish to argue over anyone's religious or scientific views on how the universe begins and ends. I just quite literally went "How do I want this to be worded." And that's what came out. So please don't take it personally or try to tell me what's the correct answer. I'm here to write fantasy and that's what I'm doing. That being said I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing everyone next time on Death's Champion.

**Fanfic Recommendations:** 'Running and Hiding' by RiverWriter. Since I noticed I have had so many Harry/Hermione people comment on this I've decided to throw up a couple of my favorites starting with this one. Hermione runs from her feelings about Harry, not that he knows that's why she left. She ends up all the way across the pond in America. A few years later after the letters slow to a drizzle. Harry gets an opportunity to go visit and feelings end up all over the place lol.

**Second Recommendation:** 'Adorable Violence' by Cloud Zen. This is one of the most amazing stories. It's a Harry/Hermione story but it's more of a large collection of one-shots about a Hermione that is kind of like Bellatrix at her worse multiplied by about a billion. She's truly terrifying and it amazing the length's she will go just to spend time with her Harry. Heaven help whoever ruins Harry time because Hell's closed its doors in fear of Harry's adorable, yet terrifying, girlfriend.

**Third recommendation:** 'Harry Potter and the Last Chance' by LeQuin. This is a really good time travel one with Harry/Hermione. It was a very well written and believable story that I've read at least three times. He also has a bonus portion for this called 'Harry Potter and the Last Chance: Deleted Scenes' which has bunch of other people perspectives for the story. My personal favorites were Hermione's moms and Dumbledore's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to chapter ten. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get this chapter just right. I love Bellatrix and I really hope I captured her and her insanity just right. -opens a bag of Doritos and a container of cream cheese- I really hope you all like how she turned out. I know I do, and I can't wait to have even more fun with it. As always this is J.K's world I'm just playing in it. -Dips Dorito into cream cheese.- On with the show!

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts."_

**Chapter 10: The Gem of Madness**

***Beatrice's point of view. ***

Beatrice had just come out of the bathroom in her new mortal home. Her home didn't seem to be too bad as far as homes went. It was no fancy manor just a nice three-bedroom two-story house. There were pictures on the wall of people she'd never met but they seemed like a nice couple.

Beatrice heard noises downstairs and quickly rushed back to her room. Her room was small but twice the size of what Harry had grown up in. Which was the only real reference she had to go on since she wasn't really allowed to watch mortals. The three Peverell brothers had been an exception but only because their mastery of runes led to them bridging the gap of the living and the dead. She had had to intervene, or they might have broken the laws of death. Harry had been the only other exception, because of the prophecy she had requested from her mother about him. Otherwise, she only waited for mortals to come to her and listened to their stories. Some mortals had taught her things like how to flirt and say things that would make people blush. Not that she fully knew why they blushed, but it was fun to watch.

The thought of all the stories she was missing at this very moment caused her to freeze as she fought the urge to start crying again.

"All those poor souls." She whimpered as she broke down and cried for several minutes before she regained control of her emotions.

She looked around her room and tried to get a sense of who she was so she could play the role for the people downstairs. More than likely these people didn't even have a daughter before her mother threw her into this arrangement.

Beatrice walked up to her closet and opened it. Inside she found a lot of muggle style dresses and shirts. In her dresser, she found a variety of jeans, pants, skirts, and underwear.

"Well going by what I've seen watching Harry's life, this must mean I'm either half-blood or a muggle-born," Beatrice commented as she looked around the room. Her walls were white with purple trim. There were a few pieces of art on the walls that looked professionally done but she couldn't be sure. One looked like something she remembered being described to her a few times over the centuries. It looked like a starry evening night, but it was blurred like it was being looked at through water. She turned to her to look at the rest of her room and found a desk with a bookshelf next to it. As she looked over the titles, she noticed some of them were magical schoolbooks while others seemed to be muggle stories.

Beatrice sighed and went to the dresser to grab matching underwear and bra. Putting the underwear on was easy but the bra proved difficult. Eventually, she got the hooks right and turned to her closet. After a few minutes of searching, she grabbed a purple sundress with white flowers on it and put it on.

She then went to her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from sleeping in the bed which had been an experience in itself. She'd never slept before as far as she could remember. Beatrice looked in all the drawers of her desk but didn't find the thing she knew mortal women used to tame their hair. She got up and quietly opened her door. She was nervous to meet the people downstairs and she wanted to make a good first impression since she'd probably have to be around them for the next however many years they lived in this realm. She snuck back to the bathroom near her room and luckily found the object she was looking for. It took her a bit to get the hang of it but eventually, she tamed her hair and steeled herself to meet her mortal parents.

Beatrice slowly started to walk downstairs and as she did a very wonderful smell greeted her. She assumed this smell must have been food since it made her mouth water and her stomach growl. However, all thoughts of eating went right out the window when she reached the bottom step and looked in the kitchen.

"Hiya sleepyhead. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Did you figure out all the plumbing in the bathroom?" The woman in the kitchen had strawberry blonde hair with blood-red eyes and looked to be in her early thirties. Her face looked hard despite the smile on her face and her body was all muscle except for the rather large amount of cleavage she had. She was wearing very tight black jeans and a dark red blouse, covered with an apron that said, 'Victory on the battlefield starts with a good breakfast.'

"Err." Was all Beatrice could get out in response.

"What?" The woman looked down at herself. "Are the red eyes to much?" Beatrice nodded mutely still in stunned shock. The woman shrugged before blinking her eyes and they changed to a reddish-brown. "There, that better?" Again, Beatrice nodded in shock. "Excellent! Now my dear sister, sit down we have a lot to talk about."

"War?!" Beatrice asked finally finding her voice. "What are you doing here?" The woman in the kitchen called War laughed.

"I'm doing my duty of course. Mother tried to stop me, but you know me I never listen." War chuckled as she turned back to the food she was cooking. "You know I swore centuries ago that I would always help my sisters when then chose their first champions. It took you forever, but you finally did it. The favorite child finally pissed our mother off." War laughed loudly as she flipped a few pancakes in the air.

"I am far from mother's favorite and you know it." Beatrice sat down at the table feeling miserable and confused.

"Not anymore maybe but before you chose a champion you were definitely her favorite." War turned and started placing plates of food on the table. It all smelled heavenly to Beatrice as her stomach growled which caused War to laugh. "You better start eating but go slow. Eating too fast can make you sick or choke." War said as she set the last plate of food on the table and sat down herself. "Do you know how to use a knife and fork?" Beatrice nodded but was truthfully just guessing so she waited to see what War did. War smiled as she picked up her knife and fork and cut up a pancake. Beatrice mimicked her right down to the last detail of putting syrup on her pancakes.

When War finally took a bite, Beatrice followed and instantly her brain exploded as the flavors hit her. She let out a purr of satisfaction as she started putting more and more in her mouth.

"Hey! Remember what I said, or you'll choke. You're mortal now so breathing is a thing." Beatrice froze and slowly chewed what she had, savoring it, then swallowed with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing," Beatrice said as she pulled more food on to her plate ready to try everything. War chuckled as she continued to eat.

"Wait till you try Harry's cooking. Man's a genius in the kitchen. Probably the one good thing that came out of living with the Dursleys." War said with a slight grin. "Well, that and a crap ton of ammunition for that pain transfer spell of his." Beatrice looked down at the table for a few moments before looking back up.

"War, why are you here? Really?"

"I'm here to keep my word." War sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I was the first one to claim a champion and it ended badly. The next ten or so weren't much better, but eventually, I figured it out. After that, I decided that I would help the rest of you when you claimed a champion so you wouldn't make the same mistakes I did." War explained and Beatrice nodded. "You're probably going to be the hardest to work with especially given the restrictions on you. Luckily thanks to your champion aside from a few battles here and there, there isn't going to be a war this time around if everything goes right. So, I'll have the time to help you unless he screws up in a catastrophic way." War grinned as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"What are my restrictions?"

"You can only use your angelic powers for two hours each day. Also, it can only be while you're with Harry and in the Room of Requirement." Beatrice was about to say something, but War silenced her with a look. "This is not negotiable, and I've been informed that if you try to use that time to listen to soul stories, she'll add a hundred years to your sentence!" Beatrice paled as she nodded slowly. War sighed as she looked at her.

"Look I know this is rough for you but maybe if you can train him, so he won't cause problems. Mom might let you go back and get the stories you missed." Beatrice actually laughed at that, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"Our mother would never do that, and you know it." War made a face like she didn't know where Beatrice got this idea from. But Beatrice knew better than War did. Fate was indeed a bitch and would never give her those stories back. Beatrice shook her head as she fought down the urge to cry again. "Okay, so what's the plan? Are my parents upstairs sleeping?" Beatrice asked as she helped herself to more food.

"Oh yeah, I got rid of them. Not that they were real mind you. They were just golems really that mom made to get you through school then get rid of. I chucked them and now I'm gonna be mortal right along with you. Mom forced me into the same kind of deal, but I have more freedom than you when it comes to my powers. To the world, I'm your cousin who lives here in England while you lived in America. However, when your parents died in an accident you came to live with me and that's why you're transferring to Hogwarts for fourth year. Paperwork is already signed and taken care of. I'll be using the name Wendolyn Alexandra Ravencrest, Wendy for short." War or Wendy grinned at Beatrice. "I work here in Godric's Hollow at the local pub and inn." Beatrice snapped up at that.

"We're in Godric's Hollow?" Beatrice knew that this was right near where Potter Manor was. Granted it was several miles out of town, but it was still nearby.

"Don't even think about it!" Beatrice jerked back in shock at her sister's shout. "You have to wait until Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Why did you pick Harry to be your champion?" Wendy questioned and Beatrice just stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth to answer. "And don't give me that bull shit about him calling you his best friend." Beatrice closed her mouth since that was exactly what she was about to say. "That's just one of the reasons why you can't go to him yet. How can you train him to be your champion if you don't even understand or know why you picked him? Secondly and on a more personal note do you even know what a woman's period is?" The question threw Beatrice for a loop.

"A woman's what?" She asked and Wendy chuckled.

"What about hormones? Do you know what they are? Do you even know what sex is?" Beatrice felt insulted.

"Well, of course, I know what…"

"Have you ever seen it or experienced it? If a man asked you for a blowjob do you even know what that is or how to do it?" Wendy asked her with a raised eyebrow as Beatrice shut her mouth. Beatrice had only ever heard stories of sex and Harry's life was the only one she'd ever actually watched. However, she was never able to watch that because his mother could shut the screens down whenever she tried. She had tried to overrule her on that but for some reason, Harry's weigh station always seemed to agree with Lily.

"I…umm…well I've…you know…heard stories." Beatrice said feebly causing Wendy to roll her eyes.

"Never mind that what are you gonna do when your mortal hormones finally kick in. Remember you're in the body of a teenager and they are gonna be all over the place." Wendy explained but Beatrice had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do hormones have to do with sex?" Wendy's mouth just fell open in shock before she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, thank Merlin I got to you before you ran off to that school or who knows who you would have ended up shagging." Beatrice glared at her sister.

"What makes you think I would just start…what was the word you used? Shagging? Is that like sex?" Beatrice questioned losing her glare and causing Wendy to laugh even harder.

"Oh, sweet Merlin we've got a lot to cover before the summer is over," Wendy said as she waved her hand and a book appeared on the table. Beatrice looked the title and her mouth fell open in shock.

"War's guide to having a mortal body. You wrote a book?" Wendy shrugged as she got up and took her apron off.

"I have to go to work now so read that book cover to cover. There's lunch in the fridge for you and I'll be home to make dinner. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO COOK ANYTHING!" Wendy shouted making Beatrice jump in shock. "I don't need you burning down our place. Also, remember no magic since your underage and have the trace on your wand. Luckily for you, you should have knowledge of schooling for the first three years of magical schooling." As Wendy said this Beatrice found this to be true so she nodded, and Wendy smiled as she put on her leather boots. She then picked up her wand and her dagger. She secured the dagger in her left boot while her wand went in her right.

"Okay, I'm off to work. Start reading that and commit all of it to memory." Wendy stressed as she opened the door. "Especially the potty-training part because I'm willing to bet you didn't wipe this morning did you." Wendy laughed as Beatrice blushed bright red. "Have fun sis! See you in a few hours." Wendy closed the door and left Beatrice alone with her book. Beatrice sighed as she picked it up and opened it. The first chapter was titled 'Your Body and You' with a naked diagram of Beatrice's own body. Beatrice sighed again as she started to read.

**-Scene Break-**

***Harry's point of view. ***

Harry was currently running in his new workout clothes around Potter Manor's ward lines. His mind going over everything that had happened after he blew out Olivander's store. The old man wasn't even mad at Harry for it. Especially when he realized he had somehow made a wand whose loyalty could never be won. He wanted to inspect the wand but even when Harry permitted him to use it, it still wouldn't work for him. All it did was allow him to hold it, but he said it still felt like it weighed twenty pounds. The best part was the wand went completely haywire when Olivander tried to put the trace on it. The bad part about this was it led to several lectures from everyone about not using magic outside of school. Not that Harry cared the trace was easy enough to remove and inside the Potter wards it wouldn't even register anyway.

After they fixed the store and Harry bought new wand holsters for everyone present, they left. Harry then portkeyed several of the adults to the property line. They then went back and side-along apparated everyone else to the ward line. Potter Manor's wards identified him and pulled the house out of stasis. Once inside he erased everyone from the ward list and added everyone who was outside.

The manor itself was larger than Harry had expected with three floors and two basements. The third floor held the main family rooms like the master bedroom. There were nine rooms total on each second and third floors. Each with their own bathroom though they were half the size of the master bathroom. The rooms were styled in a modern renaissance style with mostly Gryffindor colors but there were accents of other colors here and there. The second floor seemed to be for guests as all the rooms were designed the same way. Except the colors were just a nice warm welcoming white with accents of gold.

The first floor had the entrance hall and family room and a dining room down the hallway that led to the right of the main staircase. The hallway to the left led to the library, which Harry locked when they got there so Hermione wouldn't be in there all night. Next to the library was a study for the Lord of the family. Only Harry could enter it as the Heir to the family. At the end of the hallway led to the kitchen, where there was a smaller less formal dining area. Another door at the back of the kitchen led down to the second basement or dueling chamber complete with practice dummies. Dora had to be dragged out of that room.

The part Harry loved most was the statues that decorated each of the hallways. These statues were a part of the Potter family's magic. Every one of them was made by a previous head of the family and to this day could still be activated to protect the manor if needed. Unlike the ones at Hogwarts, the ones at Potter Manor actually had their own personalities and battle styles. Harry couldn't wait to sit down and read the family grimoire so he could master the spell and make his own guardian.

Harry had to explain to Hermione about grimoires since she'd never heard of them. Harry himself only knew about them thanks to Narcissa and Andromeda when he found the Black family grimoire after gutting Grimaud place number twelve. When he found it, he went right to the two of them to find out what it was. He was shocked by how happy they had been to see it. It turns out that grimoires, for the most part, told the story of the family. How they started and what eventually led them to create their own unique magic that would be sealed in their blood.

The Black family grimoire showed how they started and created the mind arts. While Occlumency and Legilimency could be used by anyone the Blacks could master it to levels far beyond the norm. To put it simply while Dumbledore could use passive Legilimency to get your surface thoughts. A Black family member who mastered it could find thoughts twice as deep with passive Legilimency. Not to mention their one truly unique spell that you had to be a Black to use. Harry wished he had been more dedicated to learning it in his previous timeline. Now he had to find the book again, luckily, he was putting his money on Bellatrix's knowing its location. Since when it was found the first time Harry wasn't the one who found it. One of the curse breakers he hired to rip the place apart had found it.

The rest of the evening had been spent enjoying a nice dinner and the feeling of an actual family. Unlike the Weasley house, the diner was relaxing and comforting, instead of being loud and crazy. The only hitch was when Errol flew in with a letter from Mrs. Weasley to Professor McGonagall wanting to know where they were since it was so late. McGonagall left saying she would stop by the Weasley and let them know that she left Harry and Hermione with Hermione's parents. She would also explain that Hermione used the floo to join them at Diagon Alley because of the incident involving an experimental portable swamp. The whole house was laughing when Hermione explained that to everyone.

Rita had left right after Aunt Minnie but not before Harry stopped her to talk about their arrangement. He also asked her to hold off posting anything until Monday. She wasn't happy about this but since he promised her the chance to join him for his meeting with Bellatrix the next day, she quickly changed her tune. She left saying she would meet Harry in the atrium at nine-thirty.

After that everyone slowly went to bed, minus the slight argument with Narcissa who wanted the master bedroom, mainly the master bathroom, to herself. It wasn't really an argument more than it was Narcissa begging Harry to let her have it. Harry couldn't blame her for this since all the other rooms only had showers, but the master had a huge tub. Harry won the bedroom since it is his house after all, but he promised to let her use the tub whenever she wanted. He got smacked by multiple people when added on the condition that it was only as long as she didn't mind the company with a wink. Sirius was on the floor laughing at that while Dora told him she wouldn't mind the company. This caused her mother to smack her and Harry to laugh. Hermione was also an issue since she planned to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Harry had to pull her right up to one of the family rooms and make her pick one.

All in all, it was a great evening Harry thought as he slowed to a walk at the front of the house. Harry stopped to look at the statue he knew his father made since all the statues had nameplates beneath them. His was a humanoid stag in a kneeling position, its arms crossed its chest. There was a stone katana attached to its waist along with several stone daggers. Harry placed his hand on the statue's head as he smiled. One day he would add to this amazing collection.

"The only thing I don't get is why he lied to me." Harry wondered out loud as he sighed.

"Who lied to you?" Harry spun around and had his wand in Sirius's neck so fast with a curse on his lips that Sirius was lucky Harry had managed to stop himself.

"Sweet Merlin Sirius! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry asked as he sent his wand back to its holster on his arm.

"You?! What about me? You nearly took my head off. Where in the name of Morgana's left tit did you get reflexes like that?" Sirius asked while rubbing his neck.

"Years of living with the Dursley's. Then going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and people who want to kill you." Harry deadpanned causing Sirius to look at him like he wasn't sure if he should laugh for not.

"I'm starting to think about buying a pensive so I can see those years." Harry shrugged as he turned to head inside.

"Won't bother me none. Just make sure you don't eat before you watch them." Harry walked inside and headed towards the kitchen. Harry was thankful that Sirius had forgotten about his question. Harry knew he'd have a hard time explaining the fact that his father had told him a lie about the family's credo. The truth was the Potter's credo was actually amicis et morte, which roughly meant the friends of death. Which was adopted to the Potter's when the first male Potter married the daughter of Ignotus Peverell.

Sirius followed Harry to the kitchen, and they started to eat breakfast as everyone slowly joined them. When Dora joined them, she tripped and landed face first in Remus's lap.

"Can't you two keep that in the bedroom?" Harry asked as he slipped his wand back into its holster after firing a tripping jinx at Dora. Sirius let out a barking laugh while everyone else chuckled. Even Dora's parents were chuckling as they shook their heads in exasperation.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm a metamorph and my body keeps shifting on me." Dora snapped before turning to Remus who was bright red. "Sorry, Remus."

"You do know you could probably stop that if you practiced Occlumency?" Everyone just stared at him.

"Harry, what makes you think that?" Hermione asked and Harry took a bite of his food to give himself a chance to answer that. In his previous timeline when they found the grimoire Andromeda used it to teach Teddy how to control his morphing abilities.

"Well the mind arts are not just used to protect one's mind they are also used to organize it. If you were to create a well-constructed mindscape, then you should be able to put your controls over your morphing powers there. Once there then you theoretically should be able to prevent them from acting on their own." Everyone just stared at him as he finished. "What? It popped into my head while I was planning how to deal with my meeting today." Hermione slowly smiled at him as he got more uncomfortable.

"You know you're never going to be allowed to play stupid with me anymore, right?" Harry groaned and then slammed his head into the table causing everyone to laugh.

"Speaking of your meeting we should start getting ready soon. I have to have them moved for the meeting before it can happen." Amelia said before she turned to Dora. "Tonks, can you be Harry's escort while I handle that and just give him a tour of the ministry or something?"

"Sure thing, Boss Lady. I can show him and Susan all the prime snogging locations." Dora said with a wink at them causing Susan to turn bright red and Harry to grin.

"Oh, are you and her going to be putting on a show for me?" Hermione hit him upside the head for that one as Dora's jaw dropped. Sirius, however, was wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

"James would be so proud." He said with a fake sniffle.

"And Lily would be washing his mouth out with soap," Amelia added with a grin at Sirius. Harry was surprised at the peace treaty the two had come to. Harry thought for sure it was going to be an awkward situation with the two of them but at some point, last night, the two of them talked it out. Sirius told him later that they agreed to just be friends. Sirius also said that if something did happen again then it would happen. Though Harry doubted this because while he was sure he would eventually see Amelia as a good friend no way would he date her again. It was just a hunch really, but Harry would put money on it not happening.

Harry got up and stretched before going to shower. When he came back, he was dressed in his new wizards' robes. The pants were black, and his shirt was green with long sleeves and skintight. He had a gothic style vest on over his shirt. His robes were basically a long black coat with a hood. His boots were similar to Dora's but where hers were purple, his were dark green. Harry made sure Zeus and Hestia were with him, then Amelia, Dora, and Harry left for the Ministry. Susan decided to stay behind and browse the Potter library with Hermione.

**-Scene Break-**

When they arrived at the ministry via side-along apparition it was for the most part empty. Harry had to resist the urge to wave at Kingsley when they walked past him. Amelia and Dora greeted him but Harry hadn't met him yet so he couldn't. After Amelia left to set things up for the meeting, Dora grinned at him.

"So, Wonder Boy where do you wanna go first," Dora asked and Harry rolled his eyes at her nickname for him.

"The hall of prophecies in the department of mysteries." Dora just blinked at him.

"The what?" Dora asked and Harry chuckled.

"In one of my mother's journal's she told me there was a prophecy made about me and it should be in the hall of prophecies," Harry explained but Dora still looked like he'd lost his mind. "Can you just take me to the department? I'm sure someone there could help us."

"Yeah, I can take you there, but I doubt they'd help us. They never help unless they absolutely need to." Dora explained and then proceeded to lead the way. When they arrived at the spinning room with all the doors, there were three hooded figured in there as well.

"What are you doing here?" The middle figure asked, and Harry stepped forward.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I would like to enter the hall of prophecies," Harry said and the room began spinning rapidly before it stopped, and a door opened behind the three hooded figures.

"What is your purpose in the hall?"

"I came to retrieve a prophecy about myself." The three hooded figures looked at one another before the middle one motioned for them to follow him. He led them right to the prophecy Harry was there for and pointed it out to him. Harry reached out and picked it up without a problem. The cloaked figure pulled out his wand and looked like he was about to activate the orb. However, Harry smashed it and before the vapor form of Sybill Trelawney could start speaking, Harry waved his hand through it banishing it.

"Why did you do that Harry?" Dora asked as she noticed the unspeakable's body language suggested he was not happy.

"Because I already know what it says but it's too dangerous to be left around. So, I got rid of it and now only two people in the world know it's contents." Harry smiled at her before turning to the unspeakable. "Thank you for leading us here. We're ready to leave now." Harry could tell the unspeakable was pissed but he didn't care. As they left the department Harry heard the unspeakable start complaining to his coworkers. Harry chuckled while Dora just stared at him like he was her hero.

"It's official Wonder Boy. You're my hero! I've never seen anyone piss off that department the way you just did. That was amazing!" Harry shook his head as he chuckled. "So which department do you wanna piss off next?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could go see the Auror department. I mean it is a part of my goals to become one for ten years before going back to teaching."

"Sure! Just walk this way." Dora started to walk towards the Auror department but tripped on nothing and fell. Harry shrugged and proceeded to do the exact same thing.

"Hey Dora, do you think this is the best way to walk towards the Auror department?" Dora glared at him as she got up. They walked the rest of the way in silence, well mostly silence since Harry was chuckling. When they got there Harry got introduced to Shacklebolt and a few other Aurors. One he had to force a smile and a handshake with was an Auror named Corban Yaxley. Harry hated this man for what he did to Colin Creevey. However, he let the man walk away because he knew the box in his front pocket would put the man away for quite a while. Apparently, after Yaxley got divorced he went into the underground market of sex slaves. Lucius was one of his regular customers and some of the pictures Dobby had taken made Harry want to throw up.

Dora showed him her office and then the rest of the department. They even got to have a small practice duel in the training room. Harry threw the duel since it was still to soon to show off. However, he got a distinct feeling that Dora noticed. Then they went and registered Hestia and Zeus which only took a few minutes despite the shock of the person in the magical creature's department. Eventually, they headed to the atrium to meet up with Rita and Amelia. Rita was already there waiting when they arrived.

"Good morning Harry dear. Is everything in order?" She asked but before he could answer Dora responded.

"Harry dear huh? Careful, Harry, I think Rita might be looking to get into your knickers." Dora said while nudging him with her elbow.

"Better her than a clumsy crotch sniffer like you." Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous that I didn't fall into your lap," Dora responded with her nose in the air.

"Oh please. If I wanted that to happen, I would just do like I did this morning and put you there," Harry said with his lop-sided smirk firmly in place while he waggled his eyebrows at her. She stared at him for a moment before it clicked, and she smacked him upside the head.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that to me again, I promise you are in for a world of hurt." Harry grinned as he rubbed his head.

"You loved it and you know it," Harry said with a wink causing Dora glare as she blushed.

"Oh, do I sense the makings of a relationship starting between you two?" Rita asked and the two of them turned to her at once.

"No!" They both said firmly causing the two of them to raise their eyebrows at each other.

"Are you sure? You two do seem to flirt an awful lot." Dora rolled her eyes at Rita's insinuation.

"I'm a playful flirt. I can't help it usually. It tends to keep people off balance which is fun." Dora said with a wink to Rita who smirked.

"As for me after reading my dad's journals I guess I just kinda picked up on the flirt he used to be. I won't lie it's a lot more fun to make people blush then being the victim of it."

"Well just be careful you don't let it get you into trouble the way it used to get Snuffles in trouble," Amelia said from behind him causing him to turn around.

"Me? Get into trouble?" Harry asked in mock hurt. All three women shook their heads at him.

"Okay it's all set up are you ready for this?" Harry nodded and with that, they headed to the floo.

**-Scene Break-**

As the boat pulled up to the dock Harry felt the cold hit him like a brick wall. On instinct, he pulled out his wand and summoned his Patronus. It circled them before resting on his shoulder. Seeing it brought a smile to his face as he thought of Beatrice.

"You can maintain it as well?" Amelia asked in shock as they started up to the prison. The dementors ran away from the entrance as they approached. The Aurors who were there just stared in shock at Harry's Patronus as they passed. Azkaban turned out to be much worse in this time than the one he came from. After the second war, they didn't trust the dementors as much, so they restricted them to the high-profile prisoners and the rest got human guards.

They slowly made their way to the high-profile area, dementor's running in fear as they did. Eventually, they reached two cells that each contained a single prisoner. The one on the left was male with dark hair and dark eyes. He was nothing but skin and bones but that didn't stop him from glaring at them. All he had on was the black and white prisoner wizard's robes.

The one on the right was a woman with dark black hair that was long, curly, and filthy as could be. She was just as skinny with the witch's prisoner robes barely holding up on her. She was staring at the ground and muttering. Harry noticed, unlike the male she seemed to flinch randomly as if in pain.

"Well, what a fine pair you two turned out to be," Harry said with a sigh.

"What's it to you, blood traitor? Or are you mudblood filth?" The man spat causing Harry to narrow his eyes at him. Harry flicked his wand and caused his Patronus to float in the air above them.

"Are you Rodolphus Lestrange?" Harry asked and the man growled at him.

"What's it to you, trash?" Harry reached into the bars and grabbed Rodolphus by his robes. Harry pulled with everything he had and slammed the man's head into the bars of the cell. He did this so fast that Amelia and Dora never even got the chance to react before Harry was standing in front of Bellatrix's cell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry asked in the same voice. Her only acknowledgment of him speaking to her was a slight raising of her head. "Good you both are still coherent enough to acknowledge your names. I will now introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter." That got a reaction all right. Rodolphus Lestrange recovered from the blow to the head and was now up reaching his arms out through the bars trying to get at him. All while spiting and cursing Harry's very existence. Harry, however, was focused on Bella who glanced up to look at him but only for a second revealing dim crystal blue eyes. She then went right back to staring at the floor and muttering.

"I am here as the Heir to the Black family." This got more of the same from Rodolphus, but Bellatrix looked up and glared at him. Harry held his gaze on her as he stood in front of her cell just out of Rodolphus's reach. "Rodolphus," Harry started while still staring at Bellatrix. "Your actions have been found to be disgraceful and have brought shame to the Black family name." Harry watched as Bellatrix's glare slowly disappear as she raised an eyebrow at him. "We gave you one of our most precious gems and you dragged her down into the garbage right next to yourself." More cursing and spitting as Rodolphus continued to try and reach him. Harry ignored him as he watched Bellatrix. Her other eyebrow had joined the first in a raised shock position.

"I am here today to correct the mistake that was your marriage." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the contract. "I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Black family annul this marriage on the grounds that Rodolphus Lestrange is unworthy of the precious gem our family gave him." Harry tore the contract in two. There was a bright flash of light and the black family emblem appeared over Bellatrix's head. She stared at it like she didn't believe it was there.

"YOU BLOODY FUCKING BASTARD WHEN I GET MY AHHHHHHH!" Bellatrix had come out of her shock at his words and launched herself at his outstretched arm. She yanked it with more force than Harry thought was possible for someone in her condition. She pulled it right into her cell through the bars breaking several bones in his arm in the process. She began clawing and biting at it like a rabid animal. Harry watched with a slight grin on his face as Bellatrix ripped Rodolphus's arm to shreds. Eventually, a knockback jinx flew past Harry's left ear and knocked Bellatrix back and off Rodolphus's arm. Rodolphus pulled his arm back into his cell cradling it like you would a child. Harry turned to see Amelia with her wand out and still aimed at Bellatrix.

"Please Madam Bones." Bellatrix started as she crawled towards the cell bars. "You have no idea what that man has done to me." The madness and rage in Bellatrix's eyes were terrifying. "I'll do anything if you let me at him and his bastard of a brother." Bellatrix cackled and it was clear she was planning all the things she wanted to do to the brothers. "You want me to be a whore for your male Aurors? You want me to sell out Death Eater secrets? How about you? Are you a witch's witch? I'd be happy to be your plaything?" Bellatrix looked Amelia up and down as Amelia paled. Harry, however, turned to Dora.

"Witch's witch?" He asked in confusion having never heard that expression before.

"Do you know what a lesbian is?" Dora asked and Harry nodded as it clicked.

"Ah got it," Harry said as he turned to Amelia. "Are you a witch's witch?" Harry asked and Amelia glared at him as Dora chuckle. Unfortunately, this caused Bellatrix to turn her attention on her.

"Is that little Nymphadora? I haven't heard that laugh in forever. How are you doing sweetie?" Bellatrix asked and Harry was shocked to see the madness seemed to have left her eyes. She looked sane like she wasn't in the most horrible prison on the planet. That is until Rodolphus whimpered again and the madness came back full swing.

"Be silent filthy bastard! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna do everything you did to me and more." She turned back to Amelia. "Please Madam Bones let me at him, and I'll have sex with every Auror and Dementor under your control!" No sooner had the words left her mouth did she do a complete about-face. Her eyes wide in shock as she backed into the corner as far away from them and Rodolphus.

"No please I don't want that. I'm too young for sex please don't make me do that. I'm a good little girl and good girls don't do that." Bellatrix curled up in the corner trying to make sure every inch of her was covered with her robes. "Please, I don't want to be touched like that again." Before Harry could even process this it was like a switch had been flipped again.

"Stay out of this child I will have those two and that bastard of a dark lord punished for what they did to us," Bellatrix shouted as she stood up her crystal blue eyes glowing with power. That was when her eyes locked on Harry. Harry saw the change in her this time. Her eyes faded for a second before the glow returned and she squealed like a little girl as she rushed to the bars smiling at him.

"Oh my god, Harry you grew up so cute. Auntie Lily was right you're gonna total heart breaker." Harry felt the blush creep up his neck as she was leaning over letting the front of her robes fall open slightly. Harry could help himself as he looked and didn't regret it one bit. Except for the fact that Bellatrix noticed and looked down too. When she came back up, she was blushing slightly as she smiled at him. "See something you like Harry?" She asked as she reached out her left hand to touch his face. Before she touched him the sleeve of her rope fell and revealed her faded dark mark. The sight of it caused her eyes to fade again and when the glow returned so did the anger.

"Please, Harry you must hate these monsters too. Let me help I know too many wonderful ways to punish them." The glow in her eyes faded again and then returned.

"No! Harry don't listen to her. I just want to go home and see my sisters." Again, the glow faded and returned.

"Yay are you gonna take me home Uncle Harry? Can I play with Andi and Cissy again? They promised we could build snowmen at Christmas but only if mommy and daddy don't see us." She giggled and then the glow faded again before returning. Both hands reached through the bars and grabbed Harry's robes.

"Harry please the mad one may want to keep hurting people, but I just want to go home. You're the Heir to the Black family please help me." Harry reached his hands through the bars and grabbed Bellatrix's head.

"STAY!" Harry commanded with as much force in his voice as he could. The Bellatrix currently in control nodded as she let go of him and held on to the bars like her life depended on it. Harry took a deep breath and turned to look at Amelia and Dora. Both hand their wands out and looked terrified. Harry sighed as he motioned for them to lower their wands. Rita was hiding behind Dora which almost got Harry to chuckle. Harry sighed again as he turned back to Bellatrix who was still struggling.

"Okay, Bellatrix I have some questions for you. Do you think you can answer them for me?" Harry asked.

"We'll do our very best Heir Black." Harry was both happy and concerned about this answer. The fact that she seemed more than willing to answer was great. The fact that she said we and not I concerned him greatly.

"Okay, then first things first who are you loyal to? The Black family or the man who gave you that mark." Normally Harry had no problem saying Voldemort but who knew what kind of reaction saying it would get from her. Bellatrix flinched as if Harry had struck her, but the glow in her eyes didn't fade.

"We have always served the Black family. Even after the Black family forced us to marry the thing in the cell next to us." Bellatrix glared at the cell wall for a moment before returning her attention to Harry. "I would gladly cut my arm off if you'd lend me a knife." Harry stared at her for a moment. There was no madness in her eyes, only pure honesty, and seriousness. There was also a struggle like she was just barely holding control of herself.

"If that's the case why did you serve him?" She glared at him for a moment before her face relaxed.

"You read the contract correct?" Harry nodded to her question and she looked down at the floor. "Then you know I had no choice. I fought it where I could but between the contract, the potions, charms, and the Imperious curse…I know I belong in here for the things I've done but…" She looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I swear I didn't mean to do any of it. I just want to go home and see my sisters." The glow faded again and when it came back the tears still poured but her face was pure rage.

"You dare to call yourself the Heir to the Black family and ask that question of me. The Black family is the reason we exist. They sold us like cattle to those filthy monsters…" Bellatrix was cut off as Harry reached through the bars without fear to wipe the tears away.

"I am so sorry Bella. You didn't deserve any of this and I'm afraid the only consolation I can offer you is that all the ones responsible for this are dead." Harry watched as this Bellatrix stood still in shock at his touch. Like she just could register a touch of compassion. Slowly she nuzzled into his hand like a cat with her eyes closed. When they opened, she backed away from him with fear in her eyes.

"No! You're just trying to trick us. They always did that!" She glanced at the wall in between them in terror. "They would always act kindly when we were out of control. The moment we calmed down we'd find ourselves bound to a table while they…" She trailed off as she tried to cover herself. But Harry was starting to lose his grip on his emotion as Rodolphus chuckled causing Bellatrix to cringe into the corner. "Why did you have to calm her! She protects us from him." Harry turned to Amelia who was looking so lost.

"Madam Bones, I am quite finished with that man would you please remove him, have him kissed, or just throw him through the veil. I don't care as long as he's gone." Amelia nodded as she stunned the man and then called for two Aurors to have him moved to another cell. Harry turned back to Bellatrix. "Okay Bella he's gone now can we continue talking?" Harry asked and Harry watched as the glow faded again and returned.

"I'm sorry Heir Black." She said as she stood and attempted to make herself less disheveled. It didn't work but that didn't seem to stop her from looking like it had which made Harry smile. So far was sure he counted maybe five different personalities.

"No need to apologies. Do you prefer Bellatrix, Bella or Ms. Black?" Harry asked and she smiled softly at him.

"Actually, I prefer Bell, Bell Black at your service my Heir." She curtsied to him and Harry couldn't help but bow to her.

"Please call me Harry. May I call you Bell?" She smiled and nodded at him. "Bell, I want you to know that your sisters miss you greatly." Her smile at that seemed to light up the room. "I have also promised them that depending on how this meeting goes will determine how much I help you." She nodded as her face matched the seriousness of his tone.

"Whatever you need Harry I will happily give it." She flinched at her own words. "Sorry, Harry the others are yelling at me."

"Why are they yelling?" He asked genuinely curious despite the fact he was playing this whole situation by ear.

"They're afraid of the things you'll demand of me in return for what we want. But I'm tired of suffering! I'll take whatever you have to give and give everything in return." She flinched again and began to rub her temples.

"Bell please look into my eyes." Bell looked up at Harry and stared into his eyes while holding her head. "I promise I only want to help you and all I want in return is to hopefully count you as a member of my growing family," Harry said with a soft smile. The look that came over Bell's face was pure joy before the glow faded and reappeared.

"Are you really rebuilding the Black family? Are my Andi and Cissy apart of it?" The new person asked.

"Yes, they are miss…"

"Bella, Bella Black. I'm only six and I like unicorns." She said with a blush as she held her hands behind her back while shuffling her feet. Despite this being done by a woman in her thirties it was still somewhat adorable. Or at least that's what Harry thought.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry reached behind him and grabbed Dora. "This is Nymphadora Tonks. She's Andi's Daughter." Dora looked at him with absolute terror in her eyes. Bella giggled as she looked at Dora.

"If you're Andi's daughter then that means Andi got old." She giggled even louder which brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Would you like me to tell her that?" Harry asked and her whole face lit up as she nodded. "Consider it done. Now, Bella, can I talk to Bell again please?" Bella frowned.

"I'll try but I can't promise she'll come out. It just depends on who gets to the ball first." She said and the glow faded. Harry had no desire to ask what she meant by the ball. To be honest he wasn't sure he could handle the answer. Harry noticed the glow was back and she was backing away from him while making sure every bit of her was covered. Harry already recognized this one and looked to Amelia.

"Can you conjure a blanket for her please?" Amelia nodded in a stunned like manor. With a flick of her wand, a warm blanket appeared in Bellatrix's cell. This one grabbed the blanket and covered herself in it almost desperately. Harry smiled at her as he bowed. "Hello, again I'm Harry, Harry Potter. May I please have the honor of knowing your name?" Harry asked as nicely and politely as he could. When Harry looked up, she was looking at Amelia with a smile.

"Hello, my name's Ella, Ella Black. What's yours?" She asked Amelia who looked like someone knocked the wind out of her.

"I'm Amelia, Amelia Bones. The head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia said and Ella's smile faltered for a second before she looked at Rita who was still somewhat hiding behind Dora.

"You look familiar. May I ask your name?" Rita looked pale at Ella's question.

"I-I'm R-Rita, Rita S-Skeeter." Ella's whole face lit up as she started to move closer to the bars but stopped when she remembered Harry was there.

"I remember you. You were a saucy minx at Hogwarts. And I remember you doing _**anything**_ for a good bit of gossip." Ella smiled almost lustfully at Rita whose eyes went wide. Harry bit into his tongue so he wouldn't laugh.

"I-I'm s-sure I d-don't know what you're talking a-about." Rita stammered as Ella winked at her. Harry hated to save Rita, but he cleared his throat none the less. When he did Ella returned her attention to him with a fearful glare.

"I have nothing to say to you!" And with that, the glow faded again as Harry mentally sighed but kept a smile on his face as he hoped for Bell to return. Sadly, the blanket fell as whoever took stretched then sauntered up to the bar. She held her hand out to him as she smiled and bent over slightly so her cleavage would be somewhat exposed to him.

"Names Trixie, Trixie Black. I hope you're as please to see me as I am to see you." She said as Harry took her hand and against his better judgment, he kissed the back of it. He mentally made a note to wash his lips later. Her skin was covered in dirt and who knew what else.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as he came back up.

"Harry, do you think you or one of these beautiful ladies could perform the mouth cleaning and freshening charms on me?" Trixie asked sweetly, and Harry looked to Dora who winced but nodded. A few moments later Trixie was licking and smacking her lips happily. "Thank you so much. Granted it's not as good as a toothbrush but still when in a bind." Before anyone could do anything, she reached through the bars and grabbed Harry. Trixie then proceeded to snog him for all he was worth. Harry was shocked at first but didn't know what to do besides go with it. Eventually, he felt a spell hit her and send her stumbling backward onto her bum. Harry just blinked not sure what to do as he was pulled back by someone. He looked to see Amelia holding his robes with a look of rage on her face.

"How dare you do that. Harry is only thirteen…"

"So? I'm only fifteen. It's not like there's a major age difference between us." Trixie stated in a matter of fact tone that made Harry laugh.

"Yeah, we're only a year apart so it's not a big deal," Harry said as Amelia turned and looked like she wanted to smack him. Harry stared intensely into her eyes and shook his head subtly and thankfully she seemed to take the hint. Amelia turned back to Trixie with her wand pointed at her.

"Be that as it is you are still a prisoner and I'm telling you no!" Amelia glared at Trixie who shrugged.

"That's fine. I'm sure once Harry gets me out of here, he'll want me all to himself." She said with a wink at him before rolling over and getting up slowly. It was clear she was trying to get Harry to look at her bum. Which he did, but sadly with how skinny she was there wasn't much to take in. "Well I've had my fun and I know you want to talk about boring stuff." She smiled at Harry, "When you want to talk about or do the fun stuff just say the word." She winked at him before the glow faded again. When it came back, he instantly tensed while the others backed up and raised their wands.

"What did you do with the bastard?" She asked as she walked up to the bars and placed her face against them like she was trying to squeeze through. Her eyes were filled with rage, anger, and hatred. If there was any control at all Harry couldn't see it. This was the person that gave people nightmares. This was the woman who made people run in fear of her. The one who could take on any opponent and eat them for dinner.

This was, "Bellatrix Black." Harry said as he approached the bars and stared into those sick sadistic eyes.

"Oh, goody a brave one I like the brave ones they're fun to play with. Do you want to come in a play with Auntie Bella?" Harry smiled at her as he let out the side of him that had dark wizards dropping their wands in fear. The side of him that had Severus Snape running away with his tail between his legs. His power rippled off of him as he stared into her eyes without fear or worry.

"Trust me it's safer for you if I stay out here." Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she licked her lips. She gripped the bars tightly as she pressed herself against them.

"Tell me! What are your goals and desires? Who are your enemies? What will you do when you find them?" Her eyes were alight with madness as she begged for the answers to these questions. Harry smile wickedly at her as he spoke.

"My goals are to repair and rebuild my family. My enemies are those who get in my way or everyone like the type who took the mark you wear." She glared at that but stayed silent. "As for what I will do to them." Harry leaned forward as she turned her ear to him so he could whisper. "I will crush them beneath my boot until there is nothing left of them worth killing." Harry leaned back and saw Bellatrix shudder. She turned to look at him with a sick and twisted smile.

"The others spoke of wanting to get out of here. What would you do if I got loose?" She asked and Harry flicked his wand into his hand. Harry waved it at the bars then grabbed Bellatrix by the throat as he walked through the bars. Once through, he flicked his wand again and making the bars solid as he pinned Bellatrix to the wall by her throat.

"If you rejoin this family you are only to come out in the defense of this family and nothing else. Is that clear?" Harry's voice made it clear that there would be no debating this. Harry recognized that the other sides of Bellatrix could be handled with understanding and passion. This side, however, was the madness, the monster she created to protect herself from everyone around her. This side needed to be contained and controlled. Showing weakness to this side would get you chewed up and spit out. Harry watched as Bellatrix seemed to analyze him as if trying to find a chink in his armor. There wasn't one, not anymore anyway, not since Ginny. Harry's look and power intensified at the thought of her. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she held her body as still as stone. It was clear she didn't want to do anything that came off as an attack. Eventually, she nodded, then she slowly held out her left arm to him as she rolled up the sleeve.

"Make it go away and I will serve only you and the Black family." Bellatrix the monster pleaded desperately. Harry nodded as he placed the tip of his wand on the tattoo.

"Harry the mark can't be removed…" Dora started but Harry cut her off.

"No, it can't." Despite its weakened state, Harry could feel it fighting against him. When Voldemort died his mark, for the most part, went with him. All that had been left was a burn mark in the same shape. However, Draco discovered that the mark had been slowly killing him. It took a lot of research on Hermione's part, but she figured out how to save him. "But! It can be replaced. I am Harry James Potter, Heir to the Black family. You are Bellatrix Black and you belong to me, my family and no one else!" Harry slowly poured the magic into it burning away the old mark as he replaced it. The image slowly began to form of Harry's wand surrounded by three flying crows. This was the Black family's crest except because Harry was reclaiming Bellatrix from Voldemort, it was his wand that appeared in the tattoo. When it was finished Harry release Bellatrix and took a step back from her as she hit her knees. She reached out to grab his robes more than likely in an attempt to kiss them, but Harry pulled them back.

"Rise and stand tall Bellatrix. We are Blacks we bow to no one!" Bellatrix looked up at him with madness and ecstasy in her eyes. She slowly stood and raised her chin in pride.

"What do you need of us my Lord?" She asked.

"I need whichever one of you who knows where the location of the Black Family Grimoire and I need your diary from the war." Bellatrix's eyes went wide at Harry's last comment. Harry could see the internal struggle within her. Eventually, she looked like she came to a decision.

"They are together in the house of Black behind the one who always screams. The one who screams needs the password Sirius was a Slytherin."

"And the password for the Longbottom's?" Harry asked and Bellatrix's face was pure shock.

"You know?"

"Yes!"

"Can you undo it?"

"Yes! Now, what is the password?"

"Family!" Bellatrix said with tears in her eyes. Harry nodded and turned to walk out of the cell. "Please don't forget about us!" Harry turned back and saw Bell standing there looking at him with desperate and pleading eyes. Harry smiled as he waved his wand and walked through the bars.

"I wouldn't dream of it oh precious one. I will see the final gem restored to its rightful place." Bell smiled at him as she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she curled up in the corner. Harry turned to the other three who were in stunned silence. Eventually, Amelia looked at Harry with rage in her eyes.

"What were you thinking, walking in there? Do you have any idea how bad it would have been if she had gotten out? If she had grabbed your wand…"

"She would have found herself in the same position you were in when you tried to use it yesterday," Harry said simply as he cut her off. As Amelia slowly remembered that Harry's wand could only be used by him, Dora came out of her shock.

"Harry you probably shouldn't promise her that you can help her. I mean she's committed…"

"No crimes that she's truly aware of," Harry stated plainly. "If Lucius Malfoy can get out with a claim of being controlled why can't Aunt Bella?" Harry asked and Dora looked to be at a loss of words.

Amelia, however, wasn't, "True but Bellatrix was tried and convicted. You'll never get her out of hereafter what they made her do to the Longbottom's. Augusta would have your head if you tried."

"I don't doubt that one bit, but what if I could provide the courts with eyewitnesses to the fact that the only reason the Longbottom's are alive is because of Bellatrix? Eyewitnesses so good that Augusta will be leading the charge to get Bellatrix released." Harry asked with his lopsided grin and Amelia just stared at him for several minutes. She seemed too stunned to speak at least until a small giggle from Bellatrix broke her out of her shock.

"If you could do that, I could probably have her out by dinner the following day. But where are you going to get evidence like that?" Amelia asked in clear disbelief.

"Why from Frank and Alice Longbottom of course." Harry deadpanned causing Bellatrix to laugh.

**Author's Note:** -licks fingers clean of Dorito mess.- Well, I hope you all enjoy her as much as I did despite the headache, I got from writing it. I also since a couple of people have said something if you want to leave recommendations for me to read please do, I love finding new stories to read. That and I can't wait to read your reviews. See you next time on Death's Champion.

**Fanfic Recommendation:** 'To Date a Metamorph' by Just a Lonely Lorekeeper. This is a Tonks/Harry fic. I've been enjoying this and while it's just starting up, I think it's got a good foundation and could be an amazing story.

**Second Recommendation:** 'His Loyal Pet' also by Just a Lonely Lorekeeper. This is going to be a harem story, but the main contingent so far is Harry/Bella. Bella is an Animagus in this story and she breaks out at the same time as Sirius. The only difference is when they both go to Harry Sirius wants to protect him and Bella wants to kill him. However, Harry saves Bella in her cat form and then she becomes his newest familiar. Every chapter constantly leaves me wanting more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Greetings my fellow Wizards and Witches and welcome to another episode of Death's Champion. I'm sorry for the long wake it's been really chaotic these last few months for me. When I finally got to a point where I could sit down and work on this, this chapter felt like I was trying to break down a brick wall with an inflatable hammer. But I finished it and I hope you all enjoy it. -Sits down with a bowl of popcorn.- On with the show!

"Speech"

_~Parseltongue/foreign language~_

"_Thoughts."_

**Chapter 11:**

***Harry's point of view. ***

Harry was thoroughly annoyed with the three witches he was traveling with. They had just gotten off the night bus and currently looking at number twelve Grimmauld Place. The whole way from Azkaban they had driven him nuts about his meeting with Bella. The whole time they pestered him, Harry was mentally kicking himself. He had revealed way too much in the cell with her and prayed that his parent's journals would cover for his knowledge. Harry had been mentally shouting out for Beatrice to make sure they backed him up. However, she was being silent. This was unnerving Harry since she had been speaking to him at minimum once a day since she'd given him his familiars. Granted it was usually only an occasional comment or a helpful hint, but still, she had always answered when he called.

"Look!" Harry half-shouted at the three. "I know a lot of what's happened so far seems nuts but trust me when I say we haven't even gotten started yet." The three of them looked at him with wide eyes. "And I'm about to deal with a house that no one has been in since Bella and Sirius went to Azkaban. So, can we please just drop the third degree at least until we get back to Madam Bones' office? Please?" Harry pleaded and thankfully they all nodded.

Harry sighed as he walked up to the door and placed his hand on it. He felt a prick on the palm of his hand looking for proof of family via blood. There were several loud and rusted clicking noised before the door opened. Harry started to walk in but stopped and turned to look at the three women.

"Amelia, you and Rita will need to wait here. Neither of you has Black blood and I don't know what the house defenses will do to you." The two witched nodded and then Harry motioned for Dora to follow him. Harry watched as she steeled herself and drew her wand. Harry raised an amused eyebrow at that but shrugged and walked into the house. Once Dora crossed the threshold the door slammed shut and Harry felt very strong magical wards wash over them.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK YOU HALF BLOODED MONGREL FILTH!" Harry's eyes narrowed as he made sure the Black family heir ring was visible before he walked forward. "KREACHER, COME REMOVE THIS FILTH FROM OUR MOST NOBLE HOME!" There was a loud pop as Kreacher appeared in front of him looking ready to strike. However, he froze in shock as he saw the ring on Harry's finger. Kreacher lowered his head and bowed before Harry. "KREACHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING? REMOVE THEM AT ONCE!"

"Kreacher cannot mistress. He wears the Heir ring for the most noble and ancient house of Black. I am sorry mistress Kreacher wants nothing more than to banish the filthy half-blood and his slut…"

"SILENCE KREACHER!" Harry shouted as his power rippled off him. Kreacher fell over backward in terror as Harry glared at him. "The woman you were about to insult is the daughter of Andromeda. One of the three precious gems of the Black family."

"THAT TRAITOROUS BITCH IS NO LONGER A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY! I CAST HER OUT MYSELF!" Harry walked forward and stood in front of the portrait.

"You will silence yourself Walburga. I am the heir to the Black family and the new lord has brought Andromeda and her daughter back into the family. Her daughter is one of the greatest magical products I've ever seen. Andromeda found a perfect mate and together they produced a fully functional Metamorphmagus." Walburga's eyes widened as she looked at Dora who started shifting until she was an exact replica of Harry except for his clothes. Walburga shook herself and glared at Harry. She looked like she was about to start yelling again but Harry had already had enough. "Sirius was a Slytherin." The moment the words left his mouth Walburga's portrait swung forward revealing a hidden compartment. Inside sat a large tome, a small diary, and a box. Harry picked up the two books and shrunk them before putting them in his pocket. The box he picked up and opened to reveal three beautiful necklaces one with a Sapphire surrounded by three crows on the pendant. The other two were the same except the gems were an Amethyst and a Pearl. Harry smiled at them for a moment before he closed the box and handed it to Dora.

"Please hold on to these for a moment." Dora blinked at Harry before she nodded and held them tight to her chest with her free hand. Harry turned back to the portrait and closed it. The moment he did Walburga started up again.

"YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO READ THE BLACK FAMILY GRIMOIRE! RETURN IT TO IT'S PROPER LOCATION AT ONCE!" Walburga shouted and Harry growled at the portrait.

"You think I'm unworthy? I'm not the one who attempted to single-handedly destroy the Black family, you stupid slag! And because you're already dead the only way I can punish you is by removing your portrait from this position of honor!" Harry didn't shout but his power surged around him like he was about to strike.

"YOU CAN ATTACK ME ALL YOU WANT! MY PORTRAIT IS INDTRUCTABLE TO MAGIC AND ALL FORMS OF MUGGLE WEAPONS." Harry grinned at that as he held out his hand. He closed his eyes in concentration and a moment later the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his hand.

"Let's test your statement, shall we?" Harry thrust the sword at the painting, and it clanged against a magical barrier.

"HA! SIMPLE HALF BLOOD! NOT EVEN GOBLIN STEEL CAN DESTROY ME!" Walburga shouted with a grin. Harry stared at the rippling barrier around her portrait.

"Dora."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Give me some room." Harry watched as Dora backed up to the door and threw up a shield. Harry then turned his attention back to the portrait. ~Zeus, Hestia come out and get ready.~ Harry's Parselmouth caused Walburga to twitch and she looked panicked at the sight of his familiars coming out of his sleeves. They grew to the size of pythons as they faced her portrait. ~Blast it and show no mercy!~ Harry told them and as one they opened their mouths and did just as he said. Fire and lightning consumed the space on the wall but went no further. Harry smiled at how much control they had over their powers. Beatrice's influence no doubt, since he felt it was kind of odd that newborns had so much control. When they stopped the magical barrier was rippling and Walburga's portrait still stood untouched.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CAN NOT TOUCH ME!" Harry gave the woman a very malicious smile.

~Again.~ Hestia and Zeus fired again this time it seemed even stronger.

"THIS IS PROOF THAT YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOUR STUPIDITY KNOWS NO END!"

~Keep going and don't let up until she dies!~ Harry told them, and they press their attack harder. Harry raised the sword of Gryffindor and gripped it with both hands. "Consider this a message from the current Lord Black and all the other members of the Black family whose lives you attempted to ruin." Harry poured his energy into the blade and as he did, he felt it start to vibrate in his hand. Harry then thrust the blade at her portrait. When it connected Harry could feel the barrier straining against him. The barrier did its best to push back, but between his familiar's onslaught and him putting everything he had into it, the barrier started to crack.

"NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T!" Walburga shouted and Harry was happy to hear the panic in her voice.

"GO BUGGER YOURSELF!" Harry shouted as he gave another push and the barrier shattered. When Harry felt the sword pierce the portrait, he brought the blade up slashing right through it. The moment he pulled back Zeus and Hestia redoubled their efforts.

"NOOOOOO!" Kreacher shouted in misery as his mistress's portrait burned. When Zeus and Hestia finally let up there was nothing left but a scorch mark where the portrait had been. Even the hidden compartment had been burned inside and out. Harry turned to the other portraits in the hall who were staring at him with looks of pure horror on their faces.

"Do any of you have anything to say?" They all immediately began to pretend they were sleeping. "Good! Stay that way unless you are directly spoken to." Harry was about to will the sword back to its previous location, but something about it had changed. Where it once said Godric Gryffindor it now said Harry Gryffindor. Harry had no clue what this meant but was sure his manager could explain it.

Harry tried to will the sword back to its previous location, but it wouldn't listen. Harry had just started to wonder what to do with it when the sword's sheath appeared in his other hand. Harry grinned as he sheathed the sword and proceeded to attach it to his belt. When he was finished, Hestia and Zeus slithered their way back into his sleeves. Harry then turned his attention to the elf crying on the floor.

"Kreacher this house has fallen from grace. It is far too disgusting to ever be lived in. You have failed this house." Kreacher looked as if he'd been whipped by Harry's words.

"Please oh noble heir, Kreacher has wanted to clean. But the current lord will not come here. He is my master but acts as if I do not exist. While he does this, I am only granted enough magic to defend the house and stay alive." Harry scratched his chin in thought.

"Since I am the heir to the family will you obey my orders and be able to use my magic?" Harry asked and Kreacher just seemed to stare at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Kreacher is not sure. Kreacher would suggest giving Kreacher an order."

"Kreacher, I order you to undo the wards preventing other elves from entering here," Harry commanded and Kreacher snapped to attention. He snapped his fingers and the house seemed to ripple in response. Then there was a soft pop and Harry saw Dobby jump Kreacher and start punching him.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY MASTERS MAGIC!" Dobby shouted as he attacked Kreacher.

"Dobby stop!" Harry said coming out of his shock as he grabbed Dobby and pulled him off Kreacher. "Dobby, Kreacher is the Black family house-elf." Harry set Dobby down and made him look at him. "Sirius is refusing to acknowledge him because of how loyal he was to Sirius's mother. So, he has only enough magic to survive because of it. Since I am the Heir, I asked him to use my magic to lower the elf shields preventing you from entering here." Dobby looked back and forth between Harry and Kreacher before eventually bowing so low that his nose touched the floor.

"Dobby is so sorry master. Dobby will go punish himself now and will understand if you wish to demote Dobby." Harry grabbed the elf and pulled him into a hug.

"Dobby you attacked what you thought was a threat to your master and I'm grateful for it. Just next time please check with me before you go on the attack, okay?" Harry asked as he set the dumbfounded elf down. Dobby nodded before bowing again. "Oh and no punishing yourself. That's an order!" Harry said before turning back to Kreacher. "Are you alright?" Kreacher nodded as he slowly got up. "Okay, Kreacher would you be willing to follow a few more orders?" Again Kreacher nodded, "Okay first I want you to use my magic to clean this house from top to bottom. Make it completely livable as soon as possible." Kreacher nodded and looked very happy at the prospect of finally being able to clean. "Secondly, you know the last order given to you by Regulus Black?" Kreacher's eyes went wide as he nodded. "I want you to find it and contain it. I will be by within the next couple of days to finish the order he gave you." Harry could feel the Horcrux within the house and his tattoo on his chest was pulsing. He could feel it trying to push him to go find it and take care of it.

"Heir Black would help Kreacher complete the last order given to him?" At Harry's nod, the elf threw himself at Harry's feet sobbing. "Oh, thank you oh great Heir to the Black family. Kreacher has had to punish himself so many times for his failure to destroy it." Harry smiled as he patted the elf on the head.

"No more punishing Kreacher. We'll be rid of it soon I promise. For now, complete these orders and I'm going to speak to Sirius tonight about you. Maybe we can convince him to transfer you to Narcissa since she is the proxy for our family and could use your help." Kreacher slowly gathered himself up and bowed again. Harry then turned to Dora who had come over to watch with a confused look on her face. Harry held out his hand for the box she was holding.

"Harry what order did Regulus give Kreacher and how do you even know about it?" Dora asked as she handed over the box. Harry just stared at her for a moment as he yet again he kicked himself. The worst part was there was no possible way his parents could know about this. Thankfully Kreacher decided to answer for him.

"It must be the power of the Black Family's heir ring. Regulus was the family's heir since Sirius became the lord. Kreacher has heard of the rings passing along information from previous owners." Harry wasn't sure if this was true or if Kreacher just somehow knew Harry needed someone to cover for him. Whatever it was Harry mentally sighed in relief when Dora nodded her acceptance of this.

"Dobby can you take this box and seal it in my room?" Harry asked as he turned to Dobby and handed him the box with the three necklaces in it. "Also bring the other elves back with you when you do." Dobby vanished with a soft pop and reappeared a minute later with the other elves. "Right okay… Everyone this is Kreacher the head elf for the Black family. As you can see the Black family house as seen better days." Kreacher looked annoyed at this but Harry pressed on. "Now I doubt he will take it, but I'd like you all to help him if he needs it."

"As much as Kreacher hates to admit it. Some help would be…_appreciated_." Harry nearly laughed at how Kreacher struggled with the word but thought better of it. "Kreacher wants the noble house of Black to be used and full of future Black family children." All the elves seem to be looking at him expectantly.

"Okay first off, I'm not even fourteen…"

"But you is going to be fourteen soon which is perfect age for marriage and eventual children," Kreacher stated flatly and Harry just stared at him.

"Okay, the lot of you listen and listen good. While I'm sure someday we will have more children than we know what to do with. It's not going to be anytime soon as far as I'm aware of…" Harry turned to Dora as he trailed off. "You're not pregnant right?" Harry fought his grin as he noticed all the elves looked at her expectantly.

"No! You git! Do I look preggers to you?" Dora glared at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well technically no, but you are a metamorph, so I thought I'd ask."

"Harry if I were pregnant, I wouldn't have been able to shift into looking like you. The most I'll be able to do is my hair and eyes." Dora explained and Harry nodded. "Plus, I'd need a husband or at least boyfriend and in case you haven't noticed currently single."

"Really? I thought for sure after the crotch dive this morning you and Remus would have…" Harry stopped when she smacked him upside the head.

"Prat!"

Harry chuckled as he turned back to his elves who still looked hopeful. "Sorry, no babies yet but feel free to remind Dora about the need for babies whenever you want." She tried to smack him again, but he dodged and laughed. "Anyway, please help Kreacher as best you can. While in this house he's in charge." They all nodded, and Dobby looked like he was about to say something, but Harry spoke before he could. "Kreacher, I expect you to help the others as they need it at Potter Manor. Just know that while you're there, Dobby is in charge, understood?" Harry asked and Kreacher bowed as Dobby smiled. "If you all need anything you know how to find me." Harry turned to Dora. "Alright let's get back to Amelia's office." She nodded and they headed out.

**-Scene Break-**

Back in Amelia's office, they had ordered lunch as Dora and Harry told them what happened inside the Black family house. Amelia thought the whole heir ring knowledge was unusual but didn't question it too much. Especially once he distracted her by showing them how the sword of Gryffindor had changed. This was a huge shock to them but none of them could answer the reason as to why it had changed. In the end, Harry said he would ask his account manager.

After lunch, they divided up the tasks at hand. Amelia and Rita were going to work on the box Narcissa had given him. Amelia wanted to bring in another Auror for help and was about to call in Yaxley, but luckily Harry was able to stop her. At first, she didn't understand why he wouldn't be a good candidate to help but Harry showed her the pictures in the box of Yaxley. When she saw the images, she all but lost it. Harry suggested Shacklebolt since he hadn't seen anything in the box on him and he seemed like a nice guy. Dora jumped on board with this since he was her partner after all. Calling Shacklebolt into her office and not ordering the arrest of Yaxley seemed to have taken every ounce of restraint Amelia possessed. Harry stopped her from just jumping out there because if she attacked now, others like Lucius might escape if they caught a whiff of it. Shacklebolt was extremely confused by the people in the office as he walked in. Rita Skeeter, in particular, seemed to have completely unbalanced the man. He slowly got over it as they got to work.

Amelia and Shacklebolt worked on the box and went through increasing states of rage as they did so. Rita was helping Amelia and Shacklebolt by writing down names and listing their crimes. Amelia had enough evidence to bring in at least a dozen people. Some of them were high ranking officials but the evidence was so iron-clad that she was sure they would all be in Azkaban with no trouble. Amelia had decided that bringing them all in at once was better than trying to get them one at a time. The only hitch was Yaxley since he was in her department and she didn't know who he had working for him. Harry threw it out there that may be setting a trap and using Yaxley as the one to lead the other bastards to it might be a good idea. The predatory smile on Amelia's face almost made Harry feel bad for them…almost.

Dora was reading Bella's journal her hair was cycling through colors as she did. She made notes as she went and seemed to keep going through stages of shock as she did. The best part of it was when she revealed to Kingsley that Bellatrix had saved his life during the war. Kingsley had stopped what he was doing to read the journal entry and by the time he was done the man looked ready to storm Azkaban himself. Harry found the entry interesting as well since Kingsley had been working with James Potter that night. The two of them had been ambushed and Kingsley rendered unconscious. Bella had been the one to find them and when she looked James in the eyes she smiled and pressed her finger to her lips. The next moment she'd taken off and called out to the other Death Eaters that she'd seen them. The entry talked of how happy she'd been at tricking them and leading them on a goose chase so Harry's dad could getaway. Harry went back to his own work when she started talking about how cute his dad and Kingsley were.

While the rest were working on taking down criminals or freeing innocent people, Harry was reading the Black family grimoire. Well, he'd already read the history of the family and all the knowledge of the Occlumency and Legilimency. The very first Black, Licorus Black had started the research into the mind arts ironically after a muggle charlatan claimed they could read minds. Licorus loved the idea and poured his very existence into it. Eventually, he developed Occlumency, Legilimency and what he called the perfect mental attack The Mind Cage. Licorus wanted to teach others but before he did, he performed the ritual of family magic to bind it to him and his bloodline. Once a magic is bound to a family's magic it can only be taken through right of conquest and even then, you must have the family grimoire in which it's bound to. Which is how so many magics had been lost to the centuries. Certain aspects of family magic can be learned through which is why magic like Occlumency and Legilimency can be learned by those without Black blood. However, the level and skill of it would be significantly weaker. In some cases, family magics had been bastardized by those desperate to have it.

Harry, however, needed to learn the mind cage so he could save Frank and Alice Longbottom. He hadn't been able to fix Frank and Alice in his previous timeline due to the lack of a password. The spell used Legilimency to create a cage of sorts in a person's mind. It completely locked them within their own mind and prevented much of anything getting through. Once the cage was shut and locked only a Black could find the cage. When found they could open it but only with the password. Harry was just about to ask Dora if he could use her as a test subject as a joke when there was a knock on the door.

"Amelia, it's the Minister, I know you're in there now take down your spells and let me in." Before anyone else could even process who it was Harry had his wand out. In a flash everything they'd be working on was summoned towards the box Narcissa gave them, somethings shrinking as needed. When everything was safe inside Harry summoned the box and shrank it before putting it in his pocket. He then grabbed Rita and pulled her into the furthest corner where he pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered them.

***Amelia's point of view.***

Amelia had to clean her monocle as Harry and Rita vanished under his cloak. Her monocle was supposed to be able to see through invisibility cloaks but for some reason, she couldn't see through his. It was a matter they would be discussing the moment she got rid of the Minister. Amelia turned to her Aurors who were staring at the corner in disbelief.

"Not a word either of you. And Mr. Potter you will be explaining your actions and that cloak the minute our minster is gone." Amelia said as she walked over to the door and unsealed it. "Good afternoon Cornelius. What has you so flustered?" Amelia asked while barely concealing her annoyance at his interruption. If the Minister noticed her annoyance, he showed no sign as he pushed his way into her office.

"Well? Where is he?" Fudge demanded and Amelia blinked at him.

"Where is who?"

"You know very well who Amelia! Where is Harry Potter?" Fudge growled and Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. Hearing Fudge growl was a first for her.

"Well as you can see, he's not here. Why are you so intent on finding him?" Amelia did not like the look of determination on the Fudge's face.

"Because I don't need him spreading that ridiculous lie Black put in his mind about Peter Pettigrew still being alive. I will not have him using his celebrity status to convince others of such things. I mean can you imagine the effect it would have if The Boy Who Lived started running around and saying such things? It's bad enough that Black never got a trial and…"

"You mean to tell me that you have evidence that Black might be innocent?" Amelia asked and Fudge glared at her.

"No." Fudge said flatly. "There is no evidence whatsoever that the man is innocent. He's a madman and needs to be kissed the moment he's spotted. The only evidence to the contrary is the word of three thirteen-year old's and a werewolf of all things." Fudge scoffed at the very notion and Amelia was sure she could hear a slight growl coming from the corner Harry was at. Dora must have heard it as well since she chose to speak up.

"Minister, Harry came in with me today. He needed to register his two new familiars. We also went to the hall of prophecies and then here to the Auror office. He told me he wants to become an Auror before he goes back to Hogwarts to teach so I showed him the office. I was with him the whole time and he never once brought up Black at any point." Dora explained and Amelia watched as Fudge visible sagged in relief against her desk.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Fudge said before he collapsed into the chair Harry had been sitting in. "After the incident at the world cup I thought for sure he was going to start making political moves."

"What incident?" Amelia asked since she wasn't quite sure how Harry destroying the dark mark was a political statement.

"The boy jumped over the railing and walked right up to Narcissa Malfoy of all people. Told her that her husband was detestable, her son was annoying and meeting her was one of the highest honors he had ever received." Amelia was glad that Fudge was looking at her and not Dora. The girl's hair was going through a rainbow of colors as she had her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Can you imagine the effect of a statement like that on poor Lucius's reputation? He is one of our most notable magical citizens." Fudge was staring at the floor, so he didn't see Amelia slip and glare at him. Fudge sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I don't understand where that came from. Dumbledore assured me the boy had no interest in politics and hadn't even claimed the Potter's heirship." This statement really caught Amelia's attention since it contradicted everything she'd seen in the past day or so.

"How does Dumbledore know this for a fact?" She asked and Fudge scoffed.

"Because Dumbledore offered to teach him at the end of his second year. However, the young man said he wanted nothing to do with it or our customs. Dumbledore thinks that living with muggles for so long is the reason he cares nothing for our customs or ways. Not surprising really with how much trouble muggleborns tend to be. Dumbledore hopes this will change with time but has little hope and plans to continue to be the boy's proxy." Again, slight growls could be heard from the corner Harry was hiding in. "Oh, that reminds me. I need you to put a few Aurors on the lookout for Severus Snape." Amelia blinked at the minister for a moment in surprise.

"Severus? Why?" She asked and Fudge sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Apparently Dumbledore thinks the loss of Black, as well as the loss of the Order of Merlin, was just too much for the man. He put in his resignation yesterday and Dumbledore thinks he is going to be conducting his own manhunt to get Black. Severus is a fine upstanding citizen but when Black escaped, he was practically foaming at the mouth to find him. Apparently, they knew each other while they were at Hogwarts and hated one another." Amelia nodded as she thought she heard a soft chuckle from the corner.

"Very well I shall see if I can find a few Aurors to hunt him down. Though I'm not sure I have the manpower to do so."

"Amelia, I have already told you, I can't increase the budget anymore. You will just have to make do like the other departments are." Fudge stood and started for the door. "Gold does not rain from the sky! Now find Severus and Black and keep Potter out of here." He actually glared at Dora before slamming the door on his way out. Amelia threw up her privacy charms again as Harry and Rita came out from under the cloak.

"I swear by all that is magic that man is an idiot and I can't wait to kick him out of office." Amelia just stared at Harry stunned.

"You plan to take the Minister down?" Kingsley asked before she could.

"He's one of Lucius's main protectors. When you guys take them down, I'm gonna make sure Narcissa has enough evidence to cut Fudge's tongue right out." Silence rained for several moments at Harry's statement before Dora spoke.

"Harry do me a favor. If I've ever pissed you off in any way, please let me run before you decide to come after me." Dora tried to joke but Harry turned to her and the grin he was giving her made everyone uncomfortable.

"Oh, my dear sweet Dora. I'm not evil you know. I always give people one chance before I declare vengeance. Why do you think old Snape is currently on the run?" This question caught everyone off guard.

"What did you do?" Rita asked though she looked like she didn't want to know the answer.

"I gave him two choices. One, he could run with his tail between his legs and never allow himself to be known by the outside world ever again. The most he's allowed to do is own a small potion shop somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

"And the second choice?" Amelia asked while wondering if she was going to have to reprimand him.

"He could return to Hogwarts to teach. Which if he did, I would call upon the magic of the four families I control and have them pass judgment on him. Which given all he's done to my family he'd be lucky to end up a squib but more than likely it would just kill him…as painfully as possible." Amelia felt like the room dropped several degrees at his words. The worst part was she couldn't even tell him off for this. While yes, he had threatened a man, the threat had been made for the magic to judge him. The judgment would have been beyond fair and if it did kill him no court in the magical world would attempt to go after Harry for it. Magic would have made the judgment, and no one could counter that, no matter how much gold they had. Amelia shook herself before she narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, can you please explain why I can't see through your invisibility cloak?" Amelia's question caused Harry to sigh.

"I know what you're thinking Madam Bones, but you don't have the right to confiscate it," Harry explained causing Amelia to raise her eyebrow at him.

"My monocle is top grade and equipped with the best spells, enchantments, and runes. There shouldn't a cloak or disillusioning charm in the world that can hide from me. The fact that yours can, makes it dangerous. I will need to confiscate and to know where you got it so there aren't more out there like it." Amelia explained and Harry laughed at her.

"I'm sorry but Madam Bones have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

**-Scene Break-**

***Harry's point of view***

Harry stretched after they walked through the entrance to St. Mungos. Rita, Dora, and Amelia were still with him and it was obvious that they were still reeling from the fact that the Deathly Hallows were real. Harry convinced them that he didn't know the location of the other two. This was made easy since the cloak was handed down through his family. The wand, the story had expressed that it had been stolen and the resurrection stone could be anywhere given the way the story ended for it.

When they got to the front desk Harry asked which way to the Longbottom room. Granted he already knew where it was but thankfully, he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know.

As they reached for the door, it opened and there stood Neville Longbottom. He almost ran right into Harry who grinned and pulled the confused young teen into a hug.

"Neville!" Harry said as he held him at arm's length. "By the gods, it's good to see you. How has your summer been?" Neville just stared at Harry with a look of horror on his face.

"H-Harry? W-What are you d-doing h-here?" Harry smiled as he turned to Neville's grandmother who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry gave the woman an extremely formal bow.

"You must be Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom. It is truly an honor to meet you." Harry said as he came back up and she nodded to him.

"And you are clearly Harry Potter…or at least I think you are. You don't look anything like what Neville has described."

"H-He didn't look like this the l-last time I saw h-him." Neville defended and Harry chuckled as he clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately. I went and saw some goblin healers. They did wonders for me doncha think?" Harry asked and Neville nodded.

"So…what brings you here young man? Have you finally come to visit your godmother?" Augusta asked and Neville paled.

"Yes, actually." Harry smiled as he waited for them to let him in.

"Care to explain why it's taken you this long? Or why you have failed to reestablish your ties with our family?" She asked and Neville, to Harry's surprise, actually shushed her.

"To put it simply m' lady I didn't even know she was here or that I had a godmother. I just found out about my godfather last year. As for the other thing you're referring to I'm afraid that too is because up until this summer I was not trained nor was I told of my responsibilities as the future head of my house. Thankfully with the help of some house elves, I was able to get my hands on some journals my father left me. These journals contained information about the matters in which you speak. However, while your grandson has more than earned the renewal you seek, I'm afraid that I have not earned it. Though with your permission I would like to start earning it today." Harry explained as Neville just stared at him in a near stunned silence.

"B-but I was told you wanted nothing t-to do with i-it." Neville said and Harry was about to ask who told him that but decided against it. They were still somewhat in public and it wouldn't do to start that conversation where rumors could spread.

"You were lied to, Heir Longbottom." Harry decided to switch to the formal titles since this would appeal to Neville's grandmother. "Now if we could please go inside I would very much like to fix the multiple mistakes that have happened between our family's," Harry explained and the two let him into the room. They slowly made their way to the end of the hall where Neville's parents were waiting on the bed.

"Har…err Heir Potter, there is s-something you should know about your godmother…" Neville started but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Heir Longbottom. I already know and with any luck, I can earn the alliance between our two families back when I cure her and your father." This statement stopped the two Longbottom's in their tracks.

"What is this nonsense you speak of Boy," Augusta demanded and Harry's eye twitched.

"Dower Longbottom I can understand your doubt of me." Harry glared slightly at the woman before he spoke again. "However, if you wish for our two families to remain peaceful then I suggest you never call me that again." Harry continued walking towards Neville's parents ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. Neville appeared to have shaken his shock off first as he caught up to Harry.

"Were you being serious? Can you really heal them?" Harry smiled at Neville as they reached his parents.

"Yes Neville, I can. I'm sorry for how much time you've missed with them, but I hope this makes up for it." Harry said before he turned to Neville's parents as he drew his wand. He started to raise it when Augusta caught up.

"What are you planning to do to them?" Harry smiled at her before he turned back to Frank Longbottom and caught the man's eyes.

"I'm going to free them." Harry pointed his wand and before anyone could stop him, he cast. "Legilimens." Harry launched himself into Frank's mind.

Harry found himself floating in a sea of fog. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and focused his magic. He pushed it to reach out and find the traces Bella would have left behind. When he found it, he started pushing himself in the direction it led. After what felt like hours, he eventually floated face-first into a steel cage.

"That looked like it hurt. You should be more careful James. Keep that up and Lily won't have anything pretty to look at anymore." Harry opened his eyes and found an older version of Neville standing there looking bored out of his skull but excited.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Longbottom but my names Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as he bowed his head slightly to the man.

"Well, I'll be a hippogriff's uncle. Are you really little Harry?" Frank asked and Harry nodded. "By the gods how long have I been locked up in here. Bella said she'd be back as soon as she could." Harry gave the man a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but Bella was captured because of her now ex-husband. She's been in Azkaban for thirteen years and no one but her knew about this. Her bindings due to the marriage contract forced her to keep silent." Frank paled at this.

"What about my son? Is he okay? Did she manage to save him?" Frank panicked but at Harry's nod, the man collapsed to his knees in the cage. "What's he like? Is he a good boy?"

"Best I've ever met." Harry smiled as he placed his wand inside the lock on the cage. "But don't take my word for it. Why don't I let you out, and you can see for yourself?" Frank jumped back to his feet. Harry smiled as he poured his magic into the lock while focusing on the word "Family". After several minutes he was able to turn his wand like a key and there was a loud click. The lock vanished and the cage door flew open. When it did Harry felt himself get thrown out of Frank's mind with incredible force.

***Neville's point of view.***

Neville hadn't moved a muscle except for his eyes as he looked back and forth between Harry and his dad. Harry had been pointing his wand at Neville's dad for a while now, but nothing was happening. He vaguely heard his grandmother arguing with the people Harry had brought with him. He'd caught bits and pieces about some sort of family magic that supposedly had been used on his parents.

"I don't care what you think. The best mind healers in the world have tried to fix my son and daughter-in-law. I assure you their minds are gone, and this is nothing less than an insult to my family. When that boy fails, I will personally be declaring a blood feud against him and everyone he cares about!" Neville wished his grandmother would be quiet. He loved her dearly, but he hated how she'd given up all hope. Neville had crossed his fingers and right after he did, he saw Harry get blasted five feet back where he fell on his rear.

"Ugh, that is gonna hurt in the morning!" Harry exclaimed as the woman with the pink hair rushed to help him up. Neville, however, had rushed to his dad's side since his father had slumped down in his bed.

"Dad? Dad are you okay?" Neville asked almost desperately hoping he'd get a response.

"I think so Neville but for some reason, I can't move." Neville's dad said and Neville's eyes went wide with shock. "Hang on just give me a minute. I think I remember how this works." Sure enough, Neville watched as his father slowly pushed himself up in his bed. "Bloody hell, I feel old and sluggish as hell. Hey son what does a guy gotta do to get a decent meal around here?" His father asked him, but Neville was unable to move.

"You're awake!" Neville stated and then without thinking he ran to the door. "HE'S AWAKE! MY DAD'S AWAKE AND HE WANTS SOME FOOD! BRING SOME FOOD!" Neville shouted before he rushed back to his dad and grabbed his hand. "You're gonna be okay now right Dad? You're here to stay this isn't some kind of trick, right?" Neville hadn't even noticed the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. Neville watched as his dad stared at him as if he was taking him in for the first time.

"Wow I really was locked up for a while, wasn't I?" Frank reached out and tussled Neville's hair before pulling him into a rib-cracking hug. "Yes, I'm here to stay Neville. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Neville was pulled out of his shock when someone walked up behind them.

"Frank? Is that really you?" Neville turned to see his grandmother looking skeptical.

"Dear lord mother, what the bloody hell are you doing with that vulture hat on your head? I thought I burned that thing back when I was in Hogwarts? How could you have possibly found another one? Who the bloody hell sells those things?" Neville was shocked to see the skeptical look on his grandmother's face vanish as she began to tear up.

"Oh thank Merlin it is you!" Augusta launched herself at her son. Neville got out of the way just in time as she attempted to crush his dad in a fierce hug. Neville was about to say something when the sound of a blast and seeing Harry get thrown across the room interrupted him. He was about to run to check on Harry but a voice that he'd only ever heard in his dreams called his name.

"Neville?"

Neville turned to see his mother slowly lifting herself into a sitting position.

"Mom?" Neville asked and her smile was blinding. Before Neville could react, his mother was out of bed and stumbling across the room. She started to collapse but Neville caught her, and she gripped him tightly.

"Oh, my baby boy I'm so happy to see you're okay! Thank Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve that you're okay!" Neville was being crushed by his mother's hug, but he'd didn't care as he lowered them slowly to the floor and broke down in her arms.

***Harry's point of view***

Harry groaned as Dora helped him up again. He was about to complain but when he saw Neville break down in his mother's arms, he let the feeling go. As he watched them, he couldn't help the hurt that ached in his heart. Especially when he remembered that he had a very long time to wait before he would ever see his own mother again. Sure, he would have the stone to talk to her by tomorrow, but it wasn't the same as what Neville was getting at this very moment.

Sighing, Harry waved his wand and conjured several chairs for him and the people he brought with him. They waited quietly while the family reunited after so many years. The healers in charge of the ward came in to check on them after Neville's shout. The healers couldn't believe their eyes. As far as they could tell there was nothing wrong with the couple now. The only thing that they seemed to be having trouble with was simple motor controls. Harry assured them that this would come back to them with time. It had been thirteen years since they'd used their bodies after all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, I hate to do this since you just got free, but I need to know what happened to you that night." Amelia stared and Augusta looked like she was about to say something, but Frank cut her off.

"To be honest Amelia it's gonna be hard for you to believe but Bellatrix Lestrange saved our lives that night."

"Bellatrix Black," Harry stated with a serious expression. "As the Heir to the Black family, I annulled the marriage contract between her and Rodolphus. She is now apart of my growing family and as soon as I get her out of Azkaban, she will be under my protection." Harry declared and while Augusta looked slightly angry Neville's parents smiled.

"Thank you for that Harry," Alice stated.

"Mom? What happened that night?" Neville asked and Alice sighed.

"We let our guards down. We thought for sure that because You-Know-Who was dead we wouldn't have to worry anymore." Alice looked at her hands as Frank picked up the story.

"We had just put you to bed when there was a knock at the door…"

"It was Bella and I stupidly opened it thinking she was in trouble." Alice interrupted as she looked up at Harry. "What did you do to the Lestrange brothers and Crouch Jr?" She asked and Harry frowned.

"Crouch Jr died in Azkaban. The brothers remain there in the highest security cells with twenty-four-hour dementor guards." Amelia answered and Alice nodded.

"Anyway, since I had known about Alice's secret friendship with Bella I didn't think twice when she let her in. That is until Alice had been blasted backward by Rodolphus." Frank continued with a growl. "I should have known, and I should have been prepared. I was trained by Madeye for Merlin's sake!" Frank banged his hand on his nightstand in frustration. "The three of them disarmed us and bound us before the started using the torture curse."

"Just before they got started Neville started crying," Alice said as she turned to him with a smile. "Rodolphus order Bella to go take care of you." Neville paled as he heard this, but Harry chuckled.

"Good thing he didn't really think his order through, or Neville wouldn't be here right now." Some of the others chuckle but most of them paled.

"Anyway, they started in with the torture which was pure hell." Frank continued, "When the crying stopped, they stopped and turned to the stairs. Bella came back down with a sinister smile and said, 'consider the baby dealt with'. Not gonna lie I panicked a little when she said that."

"We found Neville bundled up in the closet with a silencing charm on him," Augusta informed everyone with a slight amount of shock to her voice not that Harry could blame her. For the past thirteen years, she and Neville had hated the four who put Frank and Alice here.

"After that Rodolphus ordered Bella to finish what they started with us." Alice continued, "However, just before she started to cast, I felt myself pulled into my own mind where I was thrown in that cage and the door locked. The last thing I heard from the outside world was Bella telling me that Neville was safe." Alice turned back to Neville. "I'm so happy your safe sweetie." She started to reach out to him but hesitated. "I hope you can forgive…" Neville took his mother's hand and pulled her into another hug.

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for mum. I'm just so happy to have you both back in my life. I have so much to tell you…but first." Neville turned to Harry with quite possibly the most serious expression Harry had ever seen. "Tradition says that the alliance between our two families must be offered by the Potter's. However, I can not just sit back and wait anymore after what you've done for my family. As the Heir to the Longbottom's I wish to reunite our two families once more." Neville extended his hand to Harry. "While I know the Lord and Lady Longbottom can overrule this, know that when I am Lord Longbottom the offer will always be there until the day I die!" Harry had never seen Neville so serious in either timeline. Harry stood and face Neville with a slight sigh.

"Neville as much as I would love to accept your offer of an alliance there's still one thing that I have to do before I can." Neville looked like he was about to protest, as did the rest of his family, but Harry held up his hands to stop them. "There's a cardinal rule for making alliances between to families. You must know who your ally's enemies are…"

"Harry, I know You-Know…ah, bugger it V-Voldemort is still out there somewhere, and I don't give a damn!" The fierceness in Neville was that which Harry remembered from the battle of Hogwarts and it made him smile.

"Neville, he's not my only enemy. I have another rather large enemy."

"Harry…"

"No Neville, you need to hear me out on this but not here. Tomorrow night I'm throwing a dinner for my family and all the people I consider as possible allies." Harry turned to Amelia. "This includes to Bones family. I know our families have had our disagreements in the past but…" Harry sighed, "I hope we can move past them. Tomorrow I plan to lay everything out for both of your families. Only after that will I offer an alliance to both of you." Harry finished and Neville looked like he was about to say something, but his father cut him off.

"Neville, I know how you feel trust me, but it's clear Harry is serious about this. Clearly, this must be important so we will wait until tomorrow and this way the tradition of the Potter's offering an alliance to us will continue." Neville took a moment to think about what his father said and slowly nodded before turning back to Harry.

"I will wait until tomorrow night Heir Potter. However, know that I don't care if your enemy is Merlin himself, I'm still accepting an alliance between our two families." Neville said stubbornly and Harry smiled at him. Harry was happy to see the strong warrior Harry knew from his previous time burning in Neville's eyes.

"I sure do hope so Heir Longbottom, but in the meantime can we talk about your wand for a moment," Harry said with a mischievous smirk as Neville looked at the floor.

**-Scene Break-**

***Wendy's point of view.***

Wendy was currently cleaning and getting ready to close the pub she worked at. She had to laugh at the irony of it since the pub belonged to the Potter family. Harry's grandfather had built it after world war two for the magical community in the area. It was the only magical pub in Godric's Hollow. Wizard and witch soldiers from the war had used it as a place to escape. Now it was just your basic magical pub not unlike the leaky cauldron. Because of its connection to the Potter's it was usually pretty busy as a lot of people loved to say they'd been here.

Wendy sighed as she finished putting the chairs up on the tables. It had been a long day and it sure wasn't easy being a mortal again. It amazed her how just remembering to go to the bathroom annoyed her. But it would all be worth it in the end when it came to helping her siblings, especially Beatrice. Wendy would never admit it out loud, but she held more respect and love for Beatrice then any of her other siblings. Beatrice was given the worst job out of all of them and she did it with a smile. Hell, she loved her job and their mother had nothing to do with that. While Fate may have made them for the things they did, they could choose to ignore her. This was something Wendy did on a regular basis. While the angel of war understood war needed to exist, that didn't mean she had to like what she did. Her job was to push people to either start or end wars depending on the situation. Both magical and mundane wars were all under her watch. Sometimes she hated it when she had to make wars start and other times, she loved it.

Wendy loved a good battle and usually, that was her deciding factor. If she knew the battles would be the kind that made their way into the history books, she would push the wars and the battles to the breaking point. Those wars were always worth starting in her opinion. However, wars like the wizarding war from Harry's previous timeline were not her cup of tea. Any war where it was innocents versus monsters she stayed away from. The battle of Hogwarts had more children in it that Wendy cared to remember. She usually tried to avoid those as best she could which is how cold wars came to be. Sometimes they would just slowly fizzle out or her mother would decide to kick Wendy in the ass, and it would become a full-blown war. This was only one of the reasons Wendy and her mother didn't really get along.

Wendy was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of the bell above the door sounding its opening.

"We're closed," Wendy said before she turned to look at who came in. When Wendy saw who walked in, she glared as she shifted into battle form. Her clothes changed to full-scale red plate armor that covered her entire body. The greatest battles in history covered her armor in the most intricate designs. Her eyes were gone and in the sockets was nothing but red flames burning brightly. Blood red angel-like wings emerged from the back of her armor as she reached for the sword sheathed at her hip.

"What the hell are you going all battle mode on us for? Put that away and get me a drink!" One of the individuals said as they walked towards the bar. Wendy stopped from unsheathing her sword but narrowed her eyes at the woman who just sat down at the bar. She was a tall woman wearing a knee-length pink leather skirt, a black bustier with pink lace on it and a warm pink jacket over it. The woman had soft pink eyes and long curly pink hair that matched her eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there posing or are you gonna get me a drink?" The angelic woman asked, and Wendy raised an eyebrow as she vanished her armor and wings but kept her sword on her hip.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of my siblings coming to visit?" Wendy asked as she walked over to the bar. Wendy knew her mother was upset that Wendy was disobeying her to help Beatrice and it wouldn't surprise her if these three were sent to punish her further. Not that they stood a chance against her normally but all three at once would be a challenge to take down.

The other two who had come in followed Wendy to the bar and sat down next to the pink angel. One of them was a man in a green and black pinstriped suit. His right sleeve had a gold four-leaf clover stitched into it and the left sleeve had a black cat stitched on it. The man had the looks of a rich gambler with green hair that was slicked back with black highlights. His right eye was Irish green while the left eye was black which matched the angelic wings on his back.

The third individual was an annoyed-looking businesswoman in a three-piece suit. The suit was plain grey and very tacky. She had at least a dozen watches going up each arm and appeared to be trying to fix a pocket watch that was attached to her belt. She had grey eyes that were hidden behind large glasses and hair that matched which was pulled back into a very tight bun. This woman also had angelic like wings as well though hers were grey.

"So? What the hell do you three want?" Wendy asked and the pink angel rolled her eyes.

"I believe I said we were here to get a drink. I'll take a love potion cocktail." The pink woman said.

"A shamrock sour." The male angel requested as he sighed and rested his elbows on the bar.

"Old fashion." The woman in grey requested without looking up from the pocket watch she was working on.

"Ooookaaay then," Wendy said as she made their drinks for them. Once the drinks were in front of them Wendy poured a glass of fire whiskey for herself. After she downed it, she rounded on the three before they could even touch their drinks. "Okay last chance before I get violent. Why are you three here?" The angel in pink rolled her eyes again as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I don't know about these two but I'm here because I needed a drink after whatever happened yesterday. I don't know how Death did it, but she royally fucked up my job." The angel in pink explained as she took another sip. Wendy just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're the Angel of Love how the hell did Death fuck with your job?" Wendy asked and Love responded by waving her hand causing several pink orbs and one black orb to appear in front of her.

"See this black orb here?" Love asked and Wendy nodded. "That's Harry Potter." Love growled and Wendy motioned for her to elaborate. "HE LOVELESS!" Love shouted causing Wendy to jump slightly. "All mortals have someone somewhere that they can connect with on an emotional level to fall in love with." Love explained as she waved her hand and the orbs went from pink to gold. When they did the black orb turned to gold and connected to several of the other gold orbs. "As you can see, he still has plenty of familial love in him but for some reason yesterday afternoon he became loveless. I've tried to connect him to hundreds if not thousands of people who should be perfect for him." She waved her hand again and the orbs went back to pink except the one black one. Love then pointed to a seemingly random pink orb and tried to connect it to the black one only for the connection to turn black and shatter. Love let out an exasperated shout as she picked up her drink and downed it.

"Umm okay…And you?" Wendy asked as she turned to the male angel who grunted as he waved his hand causing a scale to appear. The scale was horribly off balance with a ton of gold coins on the right side but nothing on the left.

"I can't change it." He waved his left hand causing dozens of black coins to fall on to the left side only for them to fall right off as if there was an invisible barrier on it. The man then tried to remove a handful of gold coins from the right side only for them to reappear. "I'm the Angel of Luck and nothing I do changes it. It's my job to keep the scales of good luck and bad luck balanced. How can I do that if I can't control how much luck someone has? This will eventually trickle out to other people's scales and I can't stop it. It also means I've spent the whole day following the brat around making sure luck is constantly on his side. The black house should have attacked him without the Lord of the Black family with him. Not to mention making sure the house-elf covered him for knowing about Regulus and don't even get me started on the blasted journals." Luck grumbled as he also downed his drink.

"Well…okay then," Wendy said before she turned to the last angel. "And what about you Time? Why are you here?" The Angel of Time was about to respond but as she opened her mouth, the watch she was working on sparked and shot out several parts at her. She growled and slammed it on the bar before taking her drink and drained it.

"I don't know how that bastard did it, but he broke his watch." Time glared at the watch on the counter. "Everyone only has so much time in their lives. I monitor everyone and all of time. It was horrible when Death decided to throw him back in time, but I was able to stabilize everything eventually. However, yesterday afternoon Harry Potter's watch just broke for no reason! Usually, that means someone has died but normally the watch or clock just stops. His practically exploded yet he is still alive and in one piece." Wendy watched as all three of them sighed and pushed their glasses towards her. Smiling softly, she refilled their drinks as well as her own.

"Okay let's take this more slowly. Love what does this mean for Harry Potter?" Wendy asked and Love sighed sadly.

"It means that he will never fall truly in love with someone. He'll be alone for the rest of his life and given his clock is broken who knows how long that will be." Love explained.

"Is there no way to fix it?"

"That's the thing, I've had loveless people before and while it takes a lot it can usually be fixed. The problem is Harry already has everything that should be fixing him. Plus, this came out of nowhere and I don't know what the hell happened to cause it. When he first came back to this time his orb was black. Hell after what he'd been through I more than expected that. But in just a week of spending time with his sister his orb was slowly turning pink again. Then out of nowhere it when black again. For some reason, I wasn't able to see him yesterday when it happened. I'm blaming Death for it since she's been the most involved in his life." Love finished by downing her drink again and pushing it back towards Wendy, who refilled it for her. Wendy then turned to Luck.

"What about you?"

"No bloody clue why it's like this. The scale became like this the moment he got back, and I haven't been able to touch it since. The worst part of it being this way is eventually I'll have to start dishing out bad luck to the people close to him. The only other option would be to convince him to make some sort of deal with me that would let me wipe the slate clean." Luck explained as he nursed his drink. "Do you know what the odds of that happening are? Why would anyone give up all their good luck for no luck or possible bad luck?" Wendy couldn't help but agree with him.

"What does the clock thing mean for Harry time?"

"I can honestly say I don't have a single clue." Time explained and the other three turned to look at her in shock. "What? This is a first for me. I've never had a mortal's watch explode on me before. Your guess for this is a good as mine." Time finished with another glare at the busted watch on the bar top. Wendy sighed as she downed her drink and poured herself another.

"Okay well, I think I may know the causes of Time and Love's problems." The two angels in question looked up at that in surprise. "Unfortunately I have no answers for you Luck except maybe you should approach Harry Potter and make him an offer. You never know he may surprise you. Fate knows he surprised the hell out of Beatrice yesterday."

"Beatrice? Who's Beatrice?" Luck asked.

"Sorry I meant Death. Death is Beatrice now since she's technically mortal." Wendy explained and the three angels in front of her went nuts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORTAL?" Love shouted.

"DEATH CAN'T BE A MORTAL!" Luck shouted.

"WHO'S GUIDING SOULS TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH HER MORTAL?" Time demanded.

"WELL IF THE THREE OF YOU WOULD SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, I'LL TELL YOU!" Wendy shouted and after the three of them calmed down Wendy explained everything that happened yesterday. When she was done all three angels sat across from her with mouths hanging open in shock. Several minutes of shocked silence went by before there was a soft chuckle that came from Luck. Eventually, it turned into full-blown laughter.

"What the fuck is so damn funny Luck?" Love asked and Luck did his best to get control of himself.

"Don't you see?" He asked and they shook their heads. "Death has done the impossible. She handed the powers of an angel over to a mortal. Harry Potter has no idea just what this means for him. Death is by far the strongest of us without a doubt. Not one of us could take her on and come out of it looking like we've had the tar kicked out of us. Luck and Love fade, War's come and go, Time is fleeting, but Death is eternal. And she just offered that power to a mortal." Luck laughed even harder. "Our lives and even our mother's life just went to hell in a handbasket. When he learns to control the powers, she's gifted him he could literally spend the rest of eternity making out lives miserable." Luck chuckled some more before picking up his drink and downing it. "Well this has been a blast but if you'll excuse me, I need to go come up with some kind of deal that will put me in Harry Potter's good graces." Luck chuckled again as he headed for the door. "Take care of our sister War. Also give her this." Luck flicked a gold coin to Wendy who caught it. "Tell her if she ever needs a hand to give me a call." Luck winked and vanished as he walked out the door still chuckling.

"I'm lost why was he so happy?" Time asked.

"He's probably hoping Harry will spend his life pissing mom off." Love sighed. "I still don't think he's forgiven her for what happened to Lady Luck." Wendy nodded in agreement with this. One of their mother's number one rules was they weren't allowed to fall in love with mortals. They could have all the fun they wanted and play with them to no end. But love was strictly forbidden, and Luck had broken this rule a few hundred years ago. He'd fallen for a woman he nicknamed Lady Luck. Mother had found out and changed the woman's fate to a truly brutal one. Wendy cringed at the thought of what had happened. One thing she knew for sure was Death would never have to fear Luck. No angels could set foot in Death's realm of waystations without her permission. Death had sought out Luck and brought him there to say goodbye to his Lady Luck. Wendy was sure that Luck would forever be on Death's side.

"Well, at least I know why his watch broke. Death's powers will allow him to reincarnate himself as many times as he wants. As long as he has that power his watch will forever be broken. Granted he would be different each time he reappeared, but it would still be him." Time picked up the watch and put it in her pocket. "Thank you for telling me this War. I would keep an eye on Death and Harry Potter. There's a good chance that Luck may try to get them to go to war with our mother." Wendy paled at the thought as she nodded. Time finished her drink and then left the same way Luck did.

"So, what should I do?" Love asked. "I mean, why is Harry's orb black? Why does being Death's champion mean he has to be loveless?" Loved just stared at her drink looking sad. Wendy placed a hand on Love's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Love but I don't have an answer for you," Wendy said softly. "But if anyone can help the loveless find love it's you. He's going back to Hogwarts and there's a whole slew of girls there you can try to connect him to. Not to mention the yule ball is this year and he will have no choice but to attended as a champion remember?" Love brightened up at this as she waved her hand and began looking at orbs.

"You're right the possibilities are endless. Plus maybe he just became loveless again when he realized how long he was going to have to be around. I mean knowing you're going to be around until the very end would cause you to distance yourself from attachments like that." Love was talking out loud about the different girls who would be good for Harry which caused a question to pop into Wendy's head.

"Hey, why did you allow the whole thing with Ginny to happen?" Wendy asked and Love's look of rage cause Wendy to reach for her sword.

"Never mention that bitch's name again in my presence." Love growled and Wendy nodded. "Thanks for the drinks. I have work to do." Love finished her drink and headed for the door. "Also, for the record, I didn't allow that shit to happen. You know damn well how limited we are in what we do with mortals. I did everything within my power to try and stop that, but the hooks were in and every attempt made by a more suitable candidate was eliminated by the red-headed bitch and her fuck face of a brother. I truly hope Harry makes them pay for their crimes in the most brutal way possible!" Love vanished out the door slamming it as she went.

Wendy let out a sigh as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"I always forget how passionate she can be." Wendy mused as she got on her motorcycle and headed for home. It only took ten minutes to get there sadly but Wendy loved riding these bikes. Wendy unlocked the door and froze at the sight before her. Beatrice was completely naked and bleeding holding multiple feminine products in her hands.

"Thank Fate that your home! How the bloody hell do I use these things? I can't find it in the book!" Beatrice exclaimed and Wendy just closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"This is going to be a very long summer." Wendy said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:** -Tosses empty bowl into the sink.- Well there it is, and I hope you all enjoyed my way of dealing with everything in this chapter. I particularly enjoyed how I dealt with Walburga. I also can't wait to hear what you think of the other angels. They will each have their fun little part to play in this story, Love and Luck especially. I've got big plans for them. I can't wait to see your reviews. Also, sorry but no story recommendations this week. I'm really behind in my reading and I'm also rereading some of my favorites to find good ones to recommend. That's all for this chapter and I hope to have the next one up really soon. Until then see you all next time on Death's Champion.


End file.
